Vegeta en Equestria II
by Yordisz
Summary: Nuevamente, pero ahora con un comienzo trágico y oscuro, tanto el príncipe de los saiyajin, así como también el poderoso Goku, se encuentran en tierras Equestres. Ahora los enemigos son seres con poderes de dioses, las aventuras serán Super, la magia de la amistad jugará un papel importante, y por su puesto, sentimientos dulces pero peligrosos saldrán a la luz ¿Estará Vegeta Listo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos amigos y amigas de Ff sé que les dije que les traería un nuevo episodio de mi padre es qué, pero decidí mejor mostrarles el prólogo de la continuación del tan aclamado Vegeta en Equestria II, aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten, la animación de este fic estará lista en el verano, por ahí de Junio o Julio, no sé, pero bueno, suscribanse a mi canal "yordisz 2d" para que no batallen y les llegue la notificación jejej, bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos con esta nueva aventura.**

 **Pd: Un yocto segundo es aproximadamente 1x10E-24 segundos, infinitamente pequeño.**

* * *

 **\- El comienzo de la incertidumbre -**

Las sombras que brindaban la basta vegetación de aquél bosque oscurecían con ligereza el panorama, el sol permanecía radiante en su punto más alto, acogiendo con luz cálida a la vida del planeta, la armonía reinaba con perfección en todos los alrededores, a unos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba el asentamiento más poderoso de tierras equestres, la capital Canterlot, donde las hermanas reales gobernaban con justicia y sume benevolencia, en este particular día que no había muchas audiencias, ambas hermanas tomaban el té bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles que decoraban el patio del castillo en los jardines reales, a metros de ellas se encontraban patrullas de guardias reales haciendo sus rondines de seguridad en el perímetro como solían hacerlo siempre que las princesas se dirigían a zonas muy abiertas.

La hermana mayor miraba con serenidad el líquido café claro que bailaba en pequeñas olas dentro de su taza, emanando un vapor olor a miel que inundaba sus fosas nasales, sus ojos reflejaban profundo pensamiento, mas su lenguaje corporal explicaba que se encontraba en profunda relajación, su melena aurora brillaba destellante contra la luz del sol. Frente a ella se encontraba su hermana menor, acostada sobre su estómago con las patas delanteras cruzadas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y una sonrisa menguante adornaba sus labios, las alas a sus costados se movían ligeramente al son del viento.

-Luna. -La voz de la yegua de pelaje blanco atrajo suavemente la atención de la menor, haciendo que abriera los ojos para mirar en su dirección. -He estado pensando en algo que comienza a preocuparme.

-Soy toda oídos, hermana. -Le invitó Luna a proseguir, mientras alzaba su taza de té con su magia y le daba un sorbo, para escuchar con atención. – Qué pensamientos te atormentan. -Preguntó.

-Ya han pasado 5 años desde que Goku y el príncipe Vegeta departieron de nuestro lado. -Comenzó Celestia, observando por primera vez a su hermana a los ojos.

-Sí, es imposible olvidar a ambos, simplemente hicieron mucho por nuestro reino, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos. -Aseguró la yegua de pelaje azul marino, agachando la mirada con algo de melancolía, pues nuevamente los recuerdos que compartía con el príncipe volvían a su mente. -Pero siento que no es eso lo que hace que tengas ese gesto en tu rostro.

-Estás en lo cierto, no es eso lo que me preocupa. -Respondió Celestia, mientras que en su magia atrapa una flor que se encontraba en la vegetación que la rodeaba, para ponerla frente a su rostro, apreciándola con delicadeza. – Recuerdo que en una de sus pláticas, el príncipe Vegeta y Goku comentaban acerca de tiranos que ya habían enfrentado, y que siempre aparecía uno más poderoso que el anterior que amenazaba con acabar con la existencia de todo. -Depositó la flor a un lado, para mirar de nuevo a su hermana. – Nosotras, ni uniendo nuestras fuerzas pudimos derrotar a la última amenaza ¿Qué pasaría si aparece algo más poderoso que lo anterior?. -Preguntó, mientras la incertidumbre invadía su interior. -¿Qué será de nosotros en un caso así?.

-No lo sé hermana, pero tendríamos que luchar de nuevo, hasta nuestros últimos alientos. -Aseguró Luna, alzando la mirada al cielo. -Nos enteramos gracias a ellos, que el cosmos, en la infinita lluvia de estrellas hay lugares que, albergan vida como nuestro reino, las posibilidades son infinitas. -Uno de sus cascos delanteros se tensó. -Solo nos queda rezar porque nada así suceda de nuevo, ya que incluso los creadores de la vida no podrían ayudarnos.

-Sin la ayuda de Goku y el príncipe, es seguro que estamos condenados. -Anunció Celestia con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-¡Hermana!. -La voz alzada de Luna sobresaltó ligeramente a Celestia. -No permitiré que piensas de esa manera, recuerda lo que nos dijo el príncipe antes de partir a su hogar, que entrenáramos y nos volviéramos más fuertes para estar listas ante cualquier amenaza. -Se alzó en sus cuatro cascos, mientras un aura de color azul claro adornaba su cuerno y iluminaba con una intensidad superior a la luz del sol. -Desde ese día he estado entrenando, practicando mis hechizos para volverlos más poderosos, no le fallaré a la petición del príncipe ¡tú deberías de hacer lo mismo!. -Apuntó con un casco a Celestia, quien se alzó de su lugar igualmente, la preocupación sin abandonar su gesto.

-No seas ingenua Luna. -Masculló con desesperación Celestia. -Ambas sabemos que no importa qué tanto entrenes tu magia, jamás podrás superarte a tal grado como lo demostró el príncipe y Goku. -Soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras observaba a su hermana con ojos afilados. -Somos princesas, no guerreras, no podemos estar todo el día entrenando, nuestros súbditos también nos necesitan.

-¡Si no podemos ganar una batalla contra el enemigo no habrá súbditos a los cuales atender Celestia!. -Exclamó Luna con el ceño fruncido y ojos afilados igual que su hermana. -¡La ingenua eres tú! La debilidad que desbordas te convertirá en presa fácil para los tiranos que amenacen con destruir por lo que hemos trabajado durante mil años. -Dejó salir su ira creciente en un solo suspiro. -Siempre fuiste así de blanda Celestia, un blanco fácil contra tus enemigos.

-¡Fue gracias a eso que tu sigues con vida Luna!. -Vociferó con ira Celestia, provocando un gesto de impresión en su hermana menor y que un silencio se apoderara por completo del ambiente, pero la ira no terminaba ahí. -¡Si hubiese sido como tu querías te habría matado en aquél momento!. -La ira no le dejó ver las dos lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de su hermana, fue un momento después que entendió lo que había hecho, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

La yegua de la noche se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, mientras habría sus alas majestuosamente, sin mirar hacia atrás en algún momento.

-Luna… yo lo sient-…-

-Estaré en mi habitación por el resto de la tarde, te veré en la cena, Celestia. -Anunció con frialdad la yegua de la noche, lo que hizo que el corazón de la alicornio mayor se estrujara ligeramente.

-Hermana… -Murmuró Celestia, mientras observaba como la alicornio de la noche despegaba vuelo hacia su ala del castillo, suspiró ligeramente. -Al parecer le príncipe era el único que la podía entender mejor.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

En Ponyville, más específicamente el castillo de la princesa Twilight, las 5 amigas de la yegua color púrpura se encontraban discutiendo en el salón principal, mientras Spike, sentado en el lugar de la alicornio de la amistad, observaba con un gesto mortificado a sus amigas.

-¡Nuevamente está así!¡la pobre ni siquiera puede volar por el estrés!.- Exclamó Rainbow sobrevolando el mapa cutie mark, sus amigas siguiéndola con una mirada mortificada. -Esta mañana vine a recoger una copia del nuevo libro de Daring Doo, pero solo encontré un absoluto desorden de libros por donde quiera ¡y ella por ningún lado!.

-Tranquilízate querida, ya sabes cómo es ella cuando algo nuevo la apasiona. -Comentó Rarity, mientras sorbía un té que el dragón de ahora tamaño mediano le había traído, curiosamente solo a ella. -Estoy segura que se compondrá en unas horas.

-No lo sé terroncito, siempre que sucede esto tenemos que venir a jalarle las riendas, frenarla como la mula que es. -Anexó Applejack.

-¿Ven? Applejack opina lo mismo, debemos encararla directamente. -Aseguró Rainbow.

-No lo sé, podría ponerse mal… -Murmuró Fluttershy.

-¡Qué tal! ¡Ya terminé de recargar mi cañón de fiestas para la fiesta que le haremos a Twilight!. -Exclamó Pinkie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ponis, esperen un segundo, en este momento Starlight está hablando con ella. -Las calmó con prontitud el dragón de ahora el tamaño de Big Mac. -Estoy seguro de que-…- No terminó de hablar porque las puertas de la sala secundaria se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a una unicornio lila con un ceño que podía partirle en dos la cara.

-¡Me rindo! ¡intenté de todo y aún sigue de neurótica!¡no sé que le pasa a esa yegua loca!. -Vociferó, mientras cruzaba el salón ignorando a todos. -¡Me voy a mi cuarto!. -Masculló, dando un portazo a otra de las muchas puertas que se encontraban ahí. Todos permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos.

-Bueno, es nuestra luz verde. -Aseguró Rainbow, volando a la habitación de la alicornio en cuestión. Las otras cuatro yeguas y dragón la siguieron en silencio.

Llegaron a la habitación y al escuchar un llanto con bastante volumen se apresuraron a entrar, para encontrar a la yegua de pelaje púrpura de pansa en el piso con las alas y cascos delanteros cubriendo su rostro, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas moradas y redondas.

-¡Twilight qué sucede!. -Exclamó con suma mortificación y angustia el dragón, inclinándose al lado de la yegua y alzándola del suelo para atraparla en un abraza, mientras esta por reflejo se aferraba a él con fuerza, procediendo su llorar. -Twilight, vamos di algo.

-Terroncito ¿por qué lloras?.-

-Si querida ¿por qué la angustia! –

Las otras amigas permanecieron en silencio, dándole tiempo a que se calmara, mientras que el pequeño dragón seguía acariciando su melena con sus garras delicadamente. Eventualmente el llanto se convirtió en sollozos y los sollozos en pequeños hipos que se fueron regulando rápidamente, hasta que la respiración de la alicornio volvió a la normalidad.

-Querida… -Rarity, junto al resto de amigas se acercaron a la princesa, posando un casco sobre ella, mirándola con preocupación y tristeza. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? .-

-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea Twilight, somos tus amigas ¡vamos!. -Aseguró Rainbow, mientras la observaba a su mejor amiga sufriendo.

-Yo... chicas… -Twilight dejó salir un suspiro por su boca, mirando a las yeguas frente a ella con ojos brillosos. -¿Recuerdan las pesadillas que tuve de un ser bípedo que acababa con toda la existencia poni antes de que llegara el príncipe Vegeta?. -Las cinco asintieron.

-Sí, pero después mencionaste que eso que veías en tus sueños poseía una maldad únicamente como la de Cooler y Freezer. -Comentó Rarity.

-Si, bueno. -Twilight soltó otro pequeño hipo. -Esas pesadillas volvieron. -Reveló, mientras observaba como sus amigas y Spike iban abriendo sus ojos gradualmente, al igual que sus bocas.

Esas palabras provocaron que una tormenta de escalofríos recorriera el cuerpo de las cinco yeguas y Spike, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con potencia, al igual que la transpiración se les disparaba, comenzando a formarse gotas de sudor sobre sus frentes.

-Es… si esta es una broma es momento de que la termines Twilight. -Pidió Rainbow, mientras todos los bellos de su cuerpo se ponían de punto y su mirada iba de izquierda a derecha desenfrenadamente, los pensamientos asaltaban su mente a mil por segundo, posibles escenarios, posibles catástrofes, todo era horrible. Las otras cuatro yeguas se encontraban en un estado similar.

-¡Cómo crees que bromearía con algo como esto Rainbow!. -Exclamó furiosa la alicornio.

-Calma Twilight, son tus amigas, solo fue una duda. -Le sugirió Spike, logrando lo deseado, pues la yegua se volvió aflojar en los brazos del dragón.

-Lo siento chicas, he estado tratando de prepararme para todo lo que venga, por si algo malo vuelve a suceder, buscando hechizos prohibidos y demás. -Comentó con tristeza y una actitud rendida, sus ojos color morado se cerraron, derramando dos nuevas lágrimas. -Pero en el fondo y al final, sé que nada de lo que hagamos será suficiente, simplemente, seres como el príncipe ya no podrán ayudarnos nunca más, y ellos eran los únicos con poderes titánicos para derrotar a esa clase de amenazas.

-Vamos Twilight, no pienses así. -Mencionó Applejack, con el ceño semi fruncido, mientras Fluttershy asentía junto a Pinkie pie, quien tenía el cabello lacio por la angustia que la estaba invadiendo.

-Nos enfrentamos a **Storm King** , contamos con la ayuda de los hipogriffs, de los griffins y ahora Torax y Ember seguro que podrán ayudarnos. -Aseguró Rainbow, con un gesto lleno de confianza. -Podremos derrotar a los aliens que vengan a invadirnos.

-Además querida, si mi memoria no me falla el príncipe mencionó que todos los de la raza de Freezer ya están muertos, es imposible que existan amenazas de ese calibre. -Secundó Rarity, mientras despojaba una gota de sudor de su frente con una pequeña manta de seda. -Son solo sueños ¿No has tratado de consultarlo con la princesa Luna?.

-¡No! ¡ustedes no lo entienden!. -Exclamó Twilight nuevamente alterada, saliendo del abrazo de Spike, para ponerse a caminar de izquierda a derecha en señal de estrés y pensamiento.

-¿No entender qué Twilight?. -Preguntó Pinkie pie, con una ceja arqueada.

-No es nadie como Freezer el que parece en mis sueños, es alguien… -Cerró los ojos con fuerza, otro par de lágrimas encontraba su lugar en el piso.

-¿Qué es Twilight?. -Preguntó Fluttershy con ligera timidez. Las demás amigas mirando expectantes.

-El… el ser que ahora veo en mis sueños exterminando a todos es… el señor Goku. –

 ******DBZ &MLP******

-¿Qué sucede Flurry?¿Por qué no has salido de tu habitación en todo el día?. -Preguntó la princesa del amor desde el marco de la puerta a su hija de 6 años de edad, la pequeña potra alicornio se encontraba envuelta en una cobija color azul que le había regalado su padre. -Me tienes preocupada, los sirvientes mencionaron que ni siquiera has ido a comer.

-No tengo ganas mamá, déjame sola, no me siento bien. -Respondió cortante la pequeña princesita, con el ceño arrugado.

-Hay días en los que sueles ponerte así sin que nadie te moleste ¿no le puedes contar qué sucede a tu madre?. -Insistió con mortificación y tristeza Cadance por su hija.

-No mamá, déjame sola ya te dije que no tengo humor. -Respondió la pequeña de pejale blanco y risos azul morados rosados, haciéndose más bolita entre las frazadas de su cama. Cadance dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, permaneciendo ahí por algunos segundos, hasta que desistió y se dio media vuelta.

-Sabes que, no solo soy tu madre, si no también tu mejor amiga con la que puedes contar para lo que sea. -Miró por encima de su hombro, para ver como el gesto de su pequeña se suavizaba un poco. -Incluso si se trata de problemas y secretos, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

La princesa del amor caminó en silencio hasta su trono, donde las audiencias la aguardaban, sus súbditos no eran para nada exigentes y caprichosos, es por eso que las necesidades no eran tan palpables a la hora de las peticiones, pero como princesa, y por juramento propio, atendería a sus súbditos incluso con las tareas mas simples y sin sentido de ser necesario.

-Cadance. -La voz de Shinning Armor atrajo de sus pensamientos a la alicornio de pelaje rosado, quien por reflejo y pequeño susto se detuvo en seco y alzó las alas de sus costados. -¿Qué te sucede? Parece que estuvieras en otro mundo querida. – Observó el semental de pelaje blanco.

-Lo siento querido, es solo que me preocupa nuestra hija, se ha estado distanciando mucho del mundo últimamente. -Explicó la alicornio del amor. -Tan solo en este día no ha salido para nada de su cuarto.

-Hmm, ya veo. -Comentó en voz baja el semental. -¿Qué hay de Sunburst?¿Él no ha visto nada extraño en ella en sus clases?.

-Me ha dicho que se encuentra muy distraída y con desinterés. -Respondió Cadance, agachó un poco la mirada, colocando de nuevo las alas retraídas a sus costados. – la escuchó decir que "nada tenía sentido", es algo muy extraño viniendo de una niña como ella. – Alzó la mirada para conectarla con la de su esposo. -No sé que hacer Shinning.

-Hablaré con ella esta noche, querida. -Aseguró Shinning, mientras abrazaba a la fémina frente a ella con una pata a lo que la alicornio correspondió con un beso en los labios.

En las afueras del bosque Everfree, un lugar ubicado en medio de Ponyville y Canterlot estaba sucediendo algo anormal, la densidad del aire estaba incrementando bestialmente, tanto que el suelo debajo comenzaba agrietarse y comprimirse con dirección al centro del planeta, la temperatura aumentada descontroladamente, los árboles se encendían en llamas, en un instante, una luz blanca cegadora cubrió por completo el área.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**. Una explosión se expandió en un radio de kilómetros, la luz se disipó dejando ver un enorme cráter al fondo de la tierra, en el centro de la anomalía, la vibración del impacto pudo sentirse desde Sweet Apple Acres, hasta la punta más alejada de Canterlot. Las nubes de polvo comenzaron a dispersarse y asentarse nuevamente, dejando ver a dos figuras humanoides al fondo del lugar. De inmediato aparecieron varios Flash de magia deferentes color al comienzo del cráter, dejando ver a las mane 6 listas para lo que fuese necesario, de lado contrario se encontraban las hermanas reales, acompañadas de la nueva comandante de la guardia real, Fizzlepop conocida en el pasado como Tempest Shadow, acompañada de una pequeña escolta de guardia del batallón de Celestia y el de Luna también. Las yeguas de las puntas contrarias intercambiaron miradas de mortificación y entendimiento.

**** **DBZ &MLP******

El torneo del poder estaba llegando a su límite, sólo quedaban dos universos combatiento, el 7 y el 11, del primero únicamente Vegeta permanecía en pie, Número 17 ya se había sacrificado para darles tiempo a recuperar un poco de energía, Freezer había sido borrado por Zeno sama al intentar atacar desde las gradas a Toppo en su modo Hakaishin cuando este lo eliminó, Goku tenía tiempo de haber sido eliminado desde el tercer enfrentamiento contra Jiren, donde por tercera vez alcanzó la etapa que incluso los dioses de la destrucción veían intocable, el ultra instinto, pero su cuerpo, agotado por todas las batallas sin descanso cedió por completo, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para acertar un golpe definitivo, su estamina había sido drenada por completo de su cuerpo, luchó hasta el final, pero al no poder dominar la parte ofensiva del ultra instinto no pudo hacer nada. El príncipe de los saiyajin, casi al borde del desmayo por su exhaustiva pelea contra el guerrero más poderoso del universo 11 seguía con las manos apuñadas en alto.

-Maldita sea… -Murmuró bajo su aliento, respirando enormes cantidades de aire por la boca y nariz. -Ni siquiera Kakarotto con su nuevo poder pudo hacerle frente, tengo que intentar algo o estaremos eliminados. -El sudor y la sangre descendían por su rostro y cuerpo como si de lluvia se tratase.

-Admite la derrota, guerrero Vegeta. -Mencionó con voz profunda Jiren, mirándolo con ojos afiladas y gesto ligeramente neutro. – No podrás ganar esta batalla. -Anunció.

-¡Cállate insecto!. -Gritó furioso el saiyajin, mientras, con la última pizca de fuerza que le quedaba, adquiría de nuevo su transformación del super saiyajin royal blue. -¡Ya me tiene arto tu arrogancia! ¡Un bastardo como tú que solo pelea interesadamente por olvidar sus traumas no merece la victoria!. -Exclamó, sus manos estaban tan apuñadas que comenzaba a salir sangre de ellas. -Crees que tienes la fuerza absoluta, pero en el fondo solo eres alguien débil y patético, temeroso y traumado por tu pasado, tu obsesión no te llevará a nada basura. –

¡PUUM!¡PAACKS!¡TUUM!¡TUUM!. Una ráfaga incesable de golpes bañó por completo el cuerpo del príncipe, impacto tras impacto recibido por parte de Jiren, podía sentir como sus huesos se hacían pedazos, mientras que sangre nueva salía de su cuerpo, por su boca, nariz, oídos.

-¡Vegeta! ¡qqqrrrgggaaah!¡Maldiciooon!. -Exclamó con furia latente Goku, observando como masacraban al otro saiyajin desde las gradas, sus compañeros de equipo, Bills y Whiss miraban con tristeza y desesperanza lo que sucedía frente ellos.

-Universo 7, ya han perdido, será mejor que vayan despidiéndose. -Comentó Velmod entre carcajadas burlescas y altaneras, Bills sentía como la ira lo invadía, pero nada podía hacer al respecto mas que limitarse a observar y esperar el mejor de los casos, aunque eso era imposible.

-Aaggh. -Exclamó Vegeta, escupiendo sangre por montones de su boca, uno de sus ojos totalmente hinchado, morado y con sangrado constante, su cabello azul marino volvió al color negro carbón, se desplomó de rodillas frente al guerrero del universo 11, quien detuvo su brutal ataque en ráfagas. -No… perderé… por… Cabba… Bulma… Trunks… el universo 7… -

-Puede que desaparezcas de la existencia, orgulloso guerrero Vegeta. -Anunció Jiren, alzando una mano frente al saiyajin, comenzando a formar una pequeña esfera de ki rojo. -Pero tanto tú, como Son Goku vivirán en mis recuerdos por siempre, ha sido una buena pelea, pero esto tiene que terminar. -El alien gris lanzó el ataque contra su enemigo, cubriéndolo por completo en la esfera de poder.

BOOOOM. La explosión cubrió una pequeña porción del campo de batalla en ruinas. El saiyajin, aún dentro del ataque continuó su camino hasta el abismo de la nada, desapareciendo para volver a reaparecer sobre las gradas junto a sus camaradas del universo 11, todos permanecían pálidos y en silencio, el sudor y los nervios los carcomían por dentro, sabían que su fin se avecinaba.

-Nooo… -Murmuró Bills el corazón se detenía en su pecho.

-Todos los combatientes del universo 7 han caído, por lo tanto, el universo 7 será eliminado -Anunció con voz sombría Daishinkan.

Los zenos se miraban entre ellos con un poco de preocupación y remordimiento, libraban una batalla interna por la cual decidir si eliminaban o no ese universo, ya que ahí se encontraba su primer y único mejor amigo Goku, comenzaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos.

-Jaja, lo hiciste bien, Vegeta. -Mencionó Goku, con un ojo caído y aún lleno de heridas. -Jiren es un guerrero formidable, realmente es asombroso. -Comentó con una sonrisa alegre, eso asombró a todos, sin duda Goku incluso en los peores momentos sabía sonreir.

-Todos pelearon bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes. -Comentó Bills, mientras sentía como algo descansaba en su hombro, levantó la mirada para ver como Whiss le dedicaba una sonrisa melancólica.

El príncipe de los saiyajin mantenía la mirada baja, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban en silencio por sus ojos, había fallado, había fallado como guerrero, como padre, como amante, como maestro, su debilidad no le permitió mantener su promesa, estaba totalmente débil y devastaba, odiaba con toda su existencia ese sentimiento, la impotencia que sentía le hacía sentir que estaría mejor muerto, o borrado de la existencia.

-¿Qué sucede Zeno samas?. -Preguntó Daishinkan al ver que estos aún no borraban al universo 7. Tenemos que proceder para otorgarle el deseo al guerrero Jiren.

-Si si, solo estábamos discutiendo algo. -Anunciaron los Zenos infantilmente mientras miraban de nuevo al frente.

A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez solo un Zeno levantó la mano, iluminándola de un color blanco, al igual que lo hacían todos los del universo 7 a excepción de Whiss, antes de que este aplastara su mano en un puño, el segundo Zeno alzó la suya iluminándola de un color rojo, mientras que dicho color envolvía los cuerpos de Goku y Vegeta, nadie mas que Daishinkan se percató de esto, pues un Yoctosegundo después todo el universo desapareció por completo, solo quedando Whiss sentado en su lugar acompañado de los demás ángeles.

Daishinkan invocó al super Shenron.

-Cuál es tu deseo ¿Guerrero Jiren?. -Preguntó el gran sacerdote. El mas poderoso Pride Trooper cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

-Mi deseo será poseer el entendimiento de la fuerza que va mas allá de la fuerza absoluta. -Ordenó Jiren, mientras los camaradas del universo 11 miraban con una sonrisa alegre a su campeón.

-Qué desagradable deseo, los mortales son demasiado egoísta, ya veo porque 8 universos tenían un nivel de mortales tan bajo. -Ambos Zenos comentaron, alzando sus manos. -Por eso todos, incluso los que no participaron, serán borrados. –

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el rostro de Daishinkan, al escuchar los gritos de sorpresa y ver los gestos de shock y asombro de todos en las gradas. Los demás ángeles permanecieron inexpresivos en sus asientos, casi como unas estatuas.

-Empezaremos de cero, creando nuevos universos. -Exclamó el Zeno de la derecha. -¡Borrar!.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

Vegeta abrió y dio un salto de la cama donde se encontraba, bañado totalmente en sudor, respirando pesadamente por la boca, recuperó sus sentidos observando que aún se encontraba con su traje azul roto hasta la cintura, las enormes heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo habían sido limpiadas y vendadas, sintió como una corriente fresca de aire recorría su espalda, observó que sus botas blancas se encontraban al lado de la cama donde se encontraban, se las colocó rápidamente, todo mientras trataba de procesar qué estaba sucediendo, sus últimos recuerdos fueron antes de ser borrados por Zeno, observó como un par de telas de seda cubrían la luz azul de la noche que quería entrar en la habitación, caminó cuidadosamente hasta pasar por ellas, saliendo y dejando ver un palco de gran tamaño, que daba vista a un paisaje hermoso bañado por la luz de la luna, mientras que abajo podían verse luces de todos colores en las casas y edificios que podían verse desde su punto de vista. Caminó hasta la esquina del palco, no entendiendo qué estaba sucediendo, sus pensamientos recorrían a mil por segundo.

-Príncipe Vegeta, qué bueno es ver que ha despertado, al parecer el señor Goku aún sigue inconsciente. –

Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron a más no poder, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban a pequeños puntos, el sudor comenzó a perlar su frente, al igual que aún con el dolor en su cuerpo, podía sentir que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Lentamente y como pudo, se dio media vuelta para ver a alguien que no pensó ver jamás de nuevo en su existencia, no podía articular palabra algunas, simplemente estaba inmutado.

-¿Esta llegada también fue inesperada príncipe? Lo noto muy nervioso. -El saiyajin sintió como un par de alas azul oscuro lo rodeaban con delicadeza y ¿ternura?

-L-Luna… -

-Príncipe, al parecer hay mucho de qué hablar. -Observó la alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin he terminado esta mrd... en fin, hola, amigos y amigas de Ff, aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio, espero que lo disfruten (lo digo por que cada vez sufro mas con el tiempo para terminar uno) bueno no importa, saquen las palomitas y eso y ponganse a leer, que la proxima entrega se hará el desmadr* jaja, bueno, ustedes lo verán pronto.**

 **Los invito a pasar a mi canal de youtube "yordisz 2d" donde estaré subiendo estos episodios, pero adicionalmente con imágenes (si este pto formato me dejara subir las imagenes aquí no recurriría a youtube para esto) además de las animaciones que estaré subiendo pronto, y las ya prometidas en las que trabajo todo lo que puedo, espero que les agrade.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, adios, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**

* * *

 **\- El descenso —**

—Lu-Luna… qué… cómo… —El saiyajin no podía articular palabra alguna que pudiera darle coherencia a lo que sus ojos apreciaban, frente a él se encontraba aquella fémina que jamás pensó volver a ver en su vida, la yegua de pelaje azul oscuro con melena etérea del color de la noche y las estrellas.

—Príncipe… yo… —La alicornio murmuró con un sonrojo, aún con su rostro enterrado en el pecho del guerrero, un sonrojo se había dibujado en su rostro, al igual que su corazón se había puesto a latir potentemente de la emoción y gran felicidad que le brindaba el momento. —Aún no puedo comprender cómo es que volvió a nuestro reino, pero por lo pronto estoy totalmente agradecida de ello. —Prosiguió, suspirando la esencia del saiyajin.

—No comprendo. —Pudo articular finalmente el guerrero, sintiendo como el calor del abrazo de la yegua invadía sus adentros. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde me encontraste Luna?. —Preguntó, tomando asiento en la barra de concreto de seguridad del palco.

—Hace 5 cinco días escuchamos una enorme explosión provenir desde el bosque que se ubica en medio de Canterlot y Ponyville. —Comenzó la princesa de la noche, separándose del abrazo y colocando las alas a sus costados nuevamente, observando con una sonrisa al saiyajin de cabellera erizada.

—Espera un momento, eso significa ¿Que estuvimos inconscientes durante 5 días?. —Preguntó pasmado el saiyajin, aún en shock por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mente aún sin comprender nada.

—Sí, es correcto, aunque bueno, hay que recalcar que solo usted ha despertado. —Continuó Luna, esbozando una leve sonrisa. —Goku aún sigue inconsciente, reposando en la enfermería real. —Yo decidí que para usted sería mejor que tomara reposo en la cama de mi habitación, así evitaría malos encuentros con nuestras enfermeras cuando despertase. —Explicó, escondiendo una ligera sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Ya veo, una explosión… —Murmuró el guerrero, el sudor aún seguía perlando su rostro y su respiración parecía no querer controlarse. —No lo entiendo… esto no debería ser posible, debería de estar muertos ¡no aquí!. —Exclamó ligeramente alterado, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, rascando su cabellera una y otra vez sin parar. Luna observó con detalle y preocupación estas acciones.

—¿Qué sucede príncipe? ¿Por qué está tan alterado?. —Exclamó la yegua con tono de voz suave y dulce. Colocó una de sus alas en el costado del saiyajin, frotándola delicadamente contra él, observando como su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas.

Los pensamientos del guerrero iban a mil por hora, su vista se nublaba, e inconscientemente sus manos se encontraban apuñadas, rompiendo la piel de sus palmas con ferocidad, y dejando fluir la sangre por ellas hasta caer en forma de gotas al piso, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, él pensaba que encontraría algo de paz en saber que su existencia dejaría de ser, para no sentir la sensación de ira, tristeza y sobre todo, pérdida, por lo que había pasado en el torneo del poder, pero el desgraciado destino tenía otros planes para él, al instante recordó a sus seres amados, y proyecto la imagen de ellos en su mente, siento exterminados molécula por molécula con la poderosa habilidad de Zeno-sama para erradicar toda vida de la existencia. La idea de que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para defender su universo de esa aniquilación lo estaba saturando de cólera, las venas de su frente, arriba de su mirada perdida, palpitaban con fuerza, de pronto, el suelo debajo de él comenzaba a temblar en un ritmo tranquilo, hasta desembocar en una ferocidad bestial, Luna, al igual que todos los trabajadores del castillo, caían al suelo por la pérdida del equilibrio, producto del temblor masivo que no solo se estaba sintiendo en Canterlot, si no también a kilómetros de distancia. Celestia apareció rápidamente al lado de su hermana, con una mirada de profunda preocupación en su rostro, observó lo que la yegua de la noche estaba apreciando, para, igual que ella, terminar con un gesto de suma impresión. El guerrero que les daba la espalda y se encontraba frente a ellas estaba rodeado en un aura de fuego, más bien de energía, que emanaba un calor latente que comenzaba a erosionar el suelo del palco y derretir el oro de los adornos del mismo, ambas yeguas colocaron un escudo protector alrededor de ellas para evitar ser envueltas en llamas. No era esto los que las tenía en pequeño shock, si no el color del fuergo que rodeada al saiyajin, y la forma, no era violenta y desenfrenada como antes y tampoco era dorada, esta aura era de color azul con brillos blancos, su forma era rítmica y armoniosa, la cabellera del guerrero no era dorada, si no azul acqua.

—Vegeta. —La masculina del otro saiyajin, quien aún pensaban se encontraba inconsciente atrajo la atención de todos. —Detente, vas a destruir todo el lugar. —Ordenó, pero más sonó como advertencia, el guerrero de cabellera alborota al igual que el otro, cubierto en heridas y sangre seca, caminó hasta acercarse el saiyajin. —No vas arreglar nada haciendo estas tonterías.

—Él me quitó todo ¡Kakarotto!. —Gritó con ira latente el príncipe, dándose la vuelta para encarar al saiyajin de mayor altura. —¡Todo por lo que había peleado dejó de existir gracias a él!. —Continuó con su voz alzada, mirando al cielo mientras algunas lagrimas se acumulaban y caían de sus ojos, pero no tocaban el suelo antes de evaporarse por el calor que producía su aura. —Jiren… ¡Jireeeeenn! ¡Aaaaah!. —Gritó de nuevo.

—¡Vegeta! Debes entender que ya no podemos hacer nada. —Le regañó Goku al otro guerrero. —Yo tampoco sé por qué seguimos con vida, y no sé porque en este lugar. —Explicó. —Pero estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera para mejorar estas cosas.

—¡Silencio insecto! ¡me da asco tu empatía!. —Exclamó el saiyajin, mirando con ojos afilados a su acompañante. En ese momento las princesas vieron algo que nunca creyeron posible, las lágrimas del príncipe que resbalaban de sus ojos fueron suficientes para dejarlas atónitas y en un semi estado de shock total. —¡Preferiría haber sido borrado por Zeno! ¡Yo no pedí esto!. —Exclamó, sintiendo como su ira se transformaba lentamente en tristeza, ansiedad y soledad. —Lo he perdido todo… —Murmuró, limpiándose los ojos con un puño, volviendo a poner un gesto inexpresivo. El aura de ki de los dioses que bailaba a su alrededor se esfumó rápidamente, al igual que su cabellera de color azul aqcua volvía a ser de color negro.

—Príncipe… —Murmuró Luna, acercándose al guerrero, rodeándolo con un ala, mientras se sentaba a la par de él, dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica. —No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, las tragedias que acaban de vivir, pero le aseguro que aquí no estará sólo, en especial por que yo… —La yegua de la noche no terminó de hablar, ya que el saiyajin comenzó a temblar violentamente.

—¡BUUAASGH!. —De su boca se disparó una gran cantidad de sangre, al igual que de su nariz, mientras las convulsiones se hacían más violentas. La yegua, alarmada y sin saber que hacer intercambió miradas desesperadas con su hermana mayor y el otro saiyajin.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!. —Exclamó con desespero, mientras dos lágrimas lubricaban sus ojos.

En el siguiente instante, Goku comenzó a sufrir de la misma manera, incluso peor, puesto que sus extremidades sufrían espasmos cambiando de tamaño a hinchazón a cada momento, mientras igual que el otro guerrero, expulsaba sangre por montones.

—¡Goku!. —Exclamó Celestia aterrada, mientras lo recostaba en el suelo para evitar que se lastimara con tan movimientos bruscos.

—¡Celestia!¡ Llama a los doctores y enfermeros pronto!. —Ordenó la alicornio de la luna, a lo que la mayor asintió.

—¡Q-qué! ¡Aaaasgh! ¡el poder que va mas allá del li-límite de los dioses!. —Exclamó Vegeta entre bocanas de sangre. —¡Nuestro cuerpo no pudo resistirlo!. —Exclamó, antes de caer desmayado al suelo, mientras que su ataque de convulsiones se detenía, quedando tendido en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, el otro guerrero siguiéndolo en breve.

Luna observaba el cuerpo tendido de los dos saiyajin, mientras seguía en ligero shock, totalmente aterrada por lo que acababa de presenciar, en un instante, Celestia apareció con una brigada de médicos y enfermeras. No podía permitirlo, ya había perdido una vez a su príncipe, eso no volvería a suceder en este momento. La yegua fue rápida, al igual que su hermana y el staff médico del castillo, pronto lograron estabilizar a los seres bípedos, regulando su temperatura que momentos antes parecía que estaban ardiendo en llamas, redujeron su presión y los apoyaron nuevamente en las camas a las cuales habían sido asignados en un principio, esta vez, por más insistente que se portó Luna en llevar al príncipe a su cuarto, tanto Celestia como los demás doctores no se lo permitieron, razonando que era mejor que estuvieran rodeados de profesionales por si ocurría una urgencia.

La noche se convirtió en día, los días en semanas, la preocupación de las hermanas reales, así como de todos los reinos de Equestria permanecían en una inquietante y exhaustiva espera, así es, la voz se había corrido, el príncipe, salvador de la raza pony, al lado del poderoso guerrero Goku habían regresado de donde pertenecían, nadie se cuestionaba por qué, sólo brincaban de felicidad y emoción, por ver nuevamente a sus protectores, la cruda noticia de que habían entrado en coma no les cayó para nada bien en sus almas, en un instante toda esa felicidad se transformó en miseria, Celestia, Luna, Twilight y sus amigas trataban de dar esperanzas, que en algún momento despertarían de su letargo, pero los ponis, aunque un poco ingenuos e inocentes, no parecían creerse las noticias de sus princesas, y así, comenzó un periodo de silencio, una tela gris cubrió ligeramente la vida de los equestres. Las hermanas reales buscaban la manera de explicar suavemente esto a su sobrina, pues sabían que tarde o temprano se enterarían de esta situación, y si no fuese así, Twilight amenazó que ella se lo revelaría.

El día de la verdad había llegado, muy para el pesar de la alicornio del sol y la luna.

—Vamos hija, Celestia nos está esperando en el castillo. —Anunció alegremente Cadance a su pequeña, quien le seguía de cerca a un trote suave, deslizándose por las calles empedradas de la renacida Canterlot. —Su carta explicaba que era un asunto relevante para mí, me pregunto de qué se trata. —Comentó, devolviendo la vista al frente, al momento que su pequeña se puso al nivel de su andar.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenía que venir yo también. —Refunfuñó la pequeña princesita, con el ceño fruncido. —La carta decía que solo tú tenías que venir. —Masculló con ligero resentimiento. Prestando poca atención a los saludos amistosos de los ponis que cruzaban su camino.

—Vamos Flurry, te traje conmigo para que salieras de ese mugroso y aburrido castillo en el que siempre deseas estar encerrada. —Comentó casualmente la alicornio del amor, atrayendo con un ala a la pequeña princesita de cristal. —Además, estoy segura de que tus abuelas se mueren por verte de nuevo. —Aseguró.

—En primer lugar, ese castillo aburrido es del que tanto te enorgulleces poseer. —Comenzó Flurry, apartándose del abrazo de su progenitora. —En segundo, no sé por qué dices que las princesas son mis abuelas, si ni de cerca somos familiares. —Masculló, bajando la mirada al suelo, continuando con su andar. —Sólo terminemos con esto, quiero volver a casa. —Murmuró por lo bajo.

Con aquellas palabras aunque menores, crueles para la princesa del amor, quien sintió un tirón en su corazón pero logró ocultarlo bien bajo una sonrisa melancólica, se dio por zanjada la charla entre madre e hija, quienes acababan de arribar al castillo de las hermanas reales, rápidamente fueron direccionadas a la sala de las audiencias reales, donde era seguro que se encontraban ambas tías charlando acerca del diario, como era de costumbre. Como la alicornio de pelaje rosa se lo planteó, ambas hermanas se encontraban ahí sentadas, lo que le parecía extraño era no ver a nadie esperando su turno para expresarle sus problemas a la princesa, es más, incluso podía sentir como una cierta aura de tristeza, casi gris, cubría el panorama. La pequeña Flurry estaba mas ocupada con sus pensamientos como para prestar atención al silencio incómodo al que había arribado.

—Es bueno ver que han llegado con bien, Cadance, pequeña Flurry. —Saludó Celestia, con una sonrisa algo larga para el gusto de la alicornio rosada. —¿Tienen hambre? ¿Sed?, puedo ordenar algo para ustedes, lo que deseen. —Invitó, recibiendo en un abrazo cálido y cariñoso a su sobrina, mientras que Luna abrazaba de la misma forma a la pequeña princesita de cristal.

—Bueno, al menos está sonriendo. —Pensó Cadance con una sonrisa, al ver que el cariño de la alicornio de la noche le dibujaba un gesto alegre a su pequeña. —No, gracias tía, ya hemos comido y bebido antes de venir, nos encontramos satisfechas. —Anunció, colocándose al lado de la yegua del sol. —Me pregunto, aunque no con intensiones desesperadas, ¿para qué me necesitabas?. —Cuestionó. —Tu carta transmitía una sensación de urgencia.

Ambas hermanas reales intercambiaron miradas fugaces, en las que su gesto decayó a una mueca preocupada y algo triste, pero nuevamente lograron componerse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la joven madre, pero como toda buena princesa, sería paciente para una explicación.

—Sí, bueno Cadance, verás, hace dos semanas sucedió algo interesante. —Comenzó Luna, mientras colocaba a su lado a Flurry con un ala, manteniéndola bajo su abrazo, muy para el gusto de la pequeña. —Y con ese suceso aparecieron dos visitantes. — Los ojos de la princesa del amor se comenzaron abrir cada vez mas lentamente, mientras que una idea que parecía imposible rondaba su mente, sin notarlo, su corazón comenzaba agitarse de par en par. —Estoy segura de que los podrás reconocer. —Aseguró la yegua de pelaje azul marino.

Cadance había escuchado todo con total claridad, mas sin embargo algo dentro de ella de le decía que lo que estaba pensando no era posible, o que probablemente estaba emocionándose por nada, podían ser cualquier otros ponis, pero, ahí entraba algo que no tenía sentido, sus tías no se molestarían en llamarla hasta aquí por dos conocidos, a menos … El latir de su corazón iba en aumento, al igual que sus ojos alcanzaban el límite de apertura.

—Ellos… —El murmuro que abandonó sus labios fue muy bien escuchado por Celestia, quien asintió con la misma delicadeza de su voz, forjando una pequeña sonrisa menguante. —Así es… Cadance, ellos han vuelto. —Afirmó.

Al instante, la yegua de pelaje rosado dio un salto repentino en el aire, mientras alas velozmente se alzaban de sus costados, al igual que su gesto era un mar de expresiones, producto de múltiples emociones que recorrían su ser.

—¡Quiero verlos!. —Exclamó con euforia, provocando que las otras tres yeguas se sobresaltaran por la repentina brusquedad de su tono, rápidamente enfocó su mirada en Luna, la cual comenzaba a inundarse con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. —Por favor tía Luna, dime que este no es un sueño, no es el mismo sueño amargo de siempre. —Suplicó con tono casi quebrado.

Luna, quien se acercó a ella, postrándole un ala sobre el lomo, asintió ligeramente, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Te aseguro, que esto, al igual que tus emociones, son de lo más real que podrás sentir. —Reveló, observando por el rabillo del ojo la mirada confusa e intrigada de la pequeña princesita de cristal, quien parecía no entender nada.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. —Exclamó la pequeña Flurry, observando con angustia el rostro en lágrimas de su madre. —Que alguien me diga. —Ordenó en voz baja, no era tan irrespetuosa como para alzarle la voz a sus mayores.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes muy bien hija, pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú eras una bebé aún, un guerrero poderoso vivía con nosotras. —Comenzó Cadance, secando las lágrimas con su casco. —Su nombre era Vegeta, era un príncipe, un ser con poderes de dioses. —Explicó, sintiendo como las alas de sus tías se colocaban en un costado diferente de su lomo.

—¿Un príncipe guerrero? ¿Qué pasó con ese pony?. —Preguntó inocentemente Flurry.

—Él no era un pony, pequeña, él, al igual que su compañero que venían de otro planeta, eran nombrados como Saiyajin en su raza. —Explicó Celestia. —Una raza de un planeta, posiblemente a millones de kilómetros de distancia. —Los ojos de la pequeña princesita se abrieron enormes como platos, al escuchar tales palabras que parecían imposibles de creer.

—Era verdad lo que decía el maestro Sunburst entonces, hay vida en otros planetas. —Comentó al aire la pequeña. —¿Y qué pasó con ellos?. —Preguntó de nuevo.

—Volvieron a su hogar, mi pequeña, nosotros no tuvimos oportunidad para despedirnos correctamente, bueno solo tú realmente. —Cadance se acercó a la princesita, alzándola en su magia para darle un abrazo. —Tú eras muy apegada con el príncipe, y muy curiosa por cierto, nunca te querías apartar de su lado. —Los ojos de la yegua se perlaron nuevamente con lágrimas. —Pero ahora que ha vuelvo. —Observó rápidamente a sus tías, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa nerviosa. —Podremos volver a estar juntos todos, como una familia, como solía ser antes de que él se marchara. —Murmuró, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La pequeña Flurry permanecía un poco confundida, tratando de recordar a ese misterioso príncipe del que tanto hablaban, pero sus recuerdos comenzaban desde los 4 años en adelante, era difícil su situación.

—Si, podrán convivir nuevamente con el príncipe. —Anunció Luna.

—Qué mejor que hacer en este momento. —Exclamó con júbilo la princesa del amor, muy para la preocupación de las hermanas reales.

—Me temo que no será posible, Cadance. —Comenzó Celestia, frotando su casco derecho delantero con su izquierdo, mientras sus orejas tenían un pequeño tick nervioso.

—¿Qué? ¡Por qué! ¡no he venido hasta aquí solo para que me digan esto!. —Exclamó Cadence a la defensiva, golpeando el suelo con un casco, la actitud hostil de la alicornio rosada era algo que las mayores veían venir. Flurry miraba con enajenamiento a su madre, pues era rara la vez que esta se mostraba así de molesta, ni se diga así de rápido.

—Qué más quisiéramos nosotras, Cadance, pero no es posible. — Comenzó Luna, pero fue interrumpida por la princesa del reino de cristal, con palabras en ira y desesperación creciente.

—No necesito escuchar otra cosa ¡tía! ¡no me interesa lo que tengan que decir! ¡sólo quiero ver a mi pad… —Se detuvo antes de revelar semejante información, Luna observó con mirada mitad enternecedora y mitad triste a su sobrina, mientras que Celestia no terminaba de comprender lo que quiso decir. —Quiero verlo, y nada de lo que digan me detendrá. —Exclamó, soltando un pequeño relincho de molestia, al igual que siseaba su cola con irritación.

—Mamá, cálmate un poco, las abuelas deben tener sus… —No terminó al ser interrumpida por Celestia.

—Está bien pequeña, es solo que tu madre ha formado un vínculo que trasciende el tiempo con el príncipe, lleno de emociones dulces. —La yegua de pelaje blanco soltó un suspiro, dejando caer los hombros y las alas en descanso, observando a la yegua del amor, quien cada vez se mostraba más impaciente. —Muy bien Cadance, te llevaremos a ellos, pero, estate advertida, ambos se encuentra en con múltiples heridas graves, tanto que han entrado en coma, antes de que preguntes, no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió con ellos antes de que llegaran aquí. Solo queda esperar a que despierten para saber respuestas. —La revelación trágica hizo que el corazón de la joven y madre princesa se estrujara ante esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que sus deseos por ver aquél que amaba como su padre se intensificaban drásticamente. Flurry solo permanecía confundida, no entiendo muy bien de lo que hablaban las princesas mayores, pero a juzgar por el rostro que hizo su madre, no eran cosas para nada buenas.

Al llegar rápidamente a la sección de enfermería, pudieron observar que todo el lugar se encontraba desolado, Cadance se extrañó con esto, ya que siempre, incluso si no había nadie que necesitara atención médica, se encontraba un conjunto de enfermeras y al menos 3 doctores, por si la emergencia lo ameritaba, en ese momento sólo observaba el vacío de las instalaciones como si de un lugar fantasma se tratase.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí princesas?. —Preguntó Flurry, ganándole la pregunta a su madre.

—Es por ellos. —Respondió Luna, ella y Celestia se detuvieron rápidamente, frenando al otro par de alicornios por reflejo. —Desde aquí utilizaremos una barrera de magia, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, más adelante entenderán por qué. —Anunció Luna, mientras que junto a Celestia colocaban una barrera de magia protectora de gran grosor. Las dos alicornios menores les siguieron el paso, sin decir una sola palabra.

A medida que se adentraban en las instalaciones médicas, podían sentir como un extraño calor se comenzaba apoderar del ambiente, Cadance y Flurry veían con ojos impresionados como las mesas y demás utensilios de metal se encontraban parcial o totalmente derretidos en un líquido similar a la lava, a medida que continuaban, el calor se volvía cada vez más sofocante, la pequeña princesita de cristal comenzó a toser, cosa que preocupó rápidamente a su madre, las hermanas reales fueron rápidas en darse cuenta, Celestia iluminó su cuerno y envolvió en una capa de magia extra a su nieta, logrando que la respiración de la pequeña volviera nuevamente a la normalidad.

—¿Estás bien hija?. —Preguntó con mortificación la yegua de pelaje rosado, al ver que la pequeña asintió se dirigió a sus tías. —¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué es este calor tan insoportable?.- Cuestionó

—Cuando Goku y el príncipe Vegeta cayeron en coma, un vapor comenzó a desprenderse de ellos. —Comenzó Luna con la explicación, mientras seguían caminando. —Al principio era tolerable, pero a medida que transcurrían los días, ese vapor se iba haciendo más intenso, llegó un momento en el que el vapor que emitía el príncipe se quedó estancado en un cierto nivel de intensidad, pero con el Goku. —Observó como los cristales rotos de los vidrios que habían reventado se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, además de las paredes llenas de grietas, totalmente erosionadas por el calor infernal. —Su vapor sigue en aumento, tanto, que me temo que supera con intensidad lo que creímos posible en un ser vivo. —Finalizó, llegando a una puerta de madera, con varios trozos negros, probablemente porque habían combustionado con anterioridad. —Aquí estamos. —Anunció.

Las puertas se abrieron, provocando que una violenta corriente de vapor golpeara de lleno en la barrera, haciendo retroceder un poco a las cuatro 4 alicornios, dentro pudieron ver dos siluetas, que poco a poco fueron tomando forma, y por fin Cadance pudo verlo, ahí se encontraba, suspendido en el aire, el príncipe de los saiyajin, con todo su traje trozado, solo cubriendo de la cintura a las rodillas, con varios moretones y raspones en su cuerpo, y a su lado Goku, casi en el mismo, o quizás en peor estado que él.

La princesa del amor ya había recibido la noticia, sin embargo se sentía tan irreal, y al mismo tiempo tan real, verlo ahí de vuelta después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron en lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad y emoción, Luna y Celestia observaban a la yegua con sonrisas amplias y enternecedoras, mientras que la pequeña Flurry observaba con ojos enormes, llenos de curiosidad, al príncipe de los saiyajin, en su mente algo hacía choque, una chispa de lo que fue un recuerdo el pasaba bailaba tentadoramente en su cabeza, mas sin embargo todo era borroso, no podía recordar nada, pero podía sentir una familiaridad enorme con el ser bípedo tan extraño, sin duda alguna, la mas joven de las princesas estaba totalmente cautivada por este ser, la pequeña salió de su transe al escuchar la voz de su abuela Luna en tono de advertencia.

—No es inteligente salir de mi protección Cadance. —Avisó, al ver que la yegua de pelaje rosa caminaba, casi hipnotizada en dirección al guerrero saiyajin, a punto de salir de la barrera mágica.

—¿Por qué? Puedo poner mi propia barrera alrededor mío para protegerme de ser necesario. —Aseguró la alicornio del amor, con confianza en su tono de voz.

—Me temo que no es así, sobrina. —Intervino Celestia, acercándose a ella y alejándola del límite de la barrera con un ala. —Ni siquiera yo puedo salir de esta protección sin riesgo a ser dañada por la infernal radiación que emite el príncipe y Goku. Sólo Luna tiene la fuerza mágica suficiente para mantener esta barrera tan cerca de ellos. —Confesó, mirando con seriedad a su sobrina. —Aunque trates de poner una barrera mágica a tu alrededor no será suficiente, serás incinerada viva. —Esas palabras le trajeron terror a la pequeña Flurry, quien alzó vuelo y se aferró al cuello de su madre con fuerza.

—No vayas mami, no quiero que te pase nada malo. —Exclamó asustada la pequeña, sin perder fuerza en el agarre firme de su madre. Cadance salió de su impresión ante aquellas palabras para sentarse y tomar entre sus cascos a su pequeña, acariciando suavemente su melena.

—Tranquila hermosa, no iré a ningún lado. —Aseguró la madre al producto de su vientre.

—Te dije que no abandonaras tu entrenamiento para volverte más fuerte, Celestia, ahora mira las consecuencias. —Regañó Luna con orgullo propio a su hermana mayor, esta por su lado rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Mi hermanita es mas fuerte que yo, puedo vivir con eso. —Confesó, obteniendo una pequeña risa de la alicornio de la noche.

—¿No saben cuánto tiempo durarán así?. —Preguntó con poca esperanza la alicornio del amor, ya que para ellas era difícil saber con estos seres extraordinarios.

—No lo sabemos Cadance… solo el tiempo lo dirá. —Respondió Luna, observando, al igual que sus acompañantes, a los dos saiyajin suspendidos en el aire, mientras todo alrededor de ellos se prendía en llamas.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

Los días seguían transcurriendo, y Luna, al igual que su hermana, visitaban constantemente aquellos guerreros que seguían en estado de coma, sorpresivamente, al pasar de los días sus cuerpos dejaron de emitir ese vapor infernal, su temperatura se había regulado nuevamente a la de un ser vivo normal, esto ocasionó que las instalaciones fueran retomadas por el equipo médico, para reparar todos los daños que el intenso calor había provocado, las princesas de cristal no habían vuelto desde aquella vez, pero las cartas entre las hermanas reales y la alicornio del amor eran casi diarias acerca del asunto, siendo la princesa de cristal la que insistía incansablemente que fuera informada de inmediato cuando los saiyajin despertaran, los ponis de cristal estaban impacientes por ver de nuevo aquél protector que los salvó tantas veces de la muerte. Una noche en particular, la princesa de la noche se encontraba sentada en su palco personal, observando su trabajo con orgullo, la lluvia de estrellas y su cuerpo celestial bañaban de tonos azul violetas suaves la noche, el aroma a lavanda inundaba sus fosas nasales, simplemente era algo relajante.

Escuchó pasos provenir detrás de ella, cada vez con mas fuerza, cerró los ojos y sonrió, suspirando tranquilamente, mientras que la lluvia de estrellas en su melena etérea adquirían mayor brillo.

—Saludos, capitana Fizzle Pop. —Comentó con voz suave, pudo escuchar una pequeña risa suave provenir de su nueva acompañante. —¿Aburrida?. —Preguntó.

—Aún me sorprende la enorme facilidad con la que logra detectarme, su majestad. —Saludó Fizzle Pop, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de sumo respeto. —No, no realmente, solo que en esta posición es vulnerable de múltiples ángulos, su majestad, mi deber es protegerla. —Respondió, colocándose a la par de la yegua color azul marino, sin sentarse.

—Vamos Fizzle ¿Insinúas que tu princesa es débil?. —Preguntó Luna, con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante.

—Sólo se que cualquiera es vulnerable con la guardia baja. —Puntuó la unicornio de pelaje color rojo canela. —Trato de enmendar mis errores, busco hacer un buen trabajo. —Confesó, bajando un poco la mirada con algo de tristeza, sin perder la fiereza de sus ojos.

—Sabes de sobra que tu perdón incondicional fue otorgado hace tiempo. —Comentó Luna, alzándose para cubrir con un ala a la unicornio de cuerno roto. —Veo que es difícil perdonarte a ti misma, pero recuerda que ya no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros, a Twilight. —Enfatizó el nombre, haciendo que las orejas de la capitana se agacharan en señal de vergüenza.

—A veces siento como si no fuese una pony, no puedo sentir ese sentimiento de paz que ustedes transmiten, simplemente mis errores me atormentan, impiden que alcance a ser feliz como los demás. —Explicó, observando con agobio a la yegua de la noche. —Esta es mi mejor manera para enfrentar a mis demonios, para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi, mi juramento terminará únicamente con mi muerte, a Equestria de cualquier mal. —Sonrió levemente, al sentir como la alicornio acariciaba su lomo con delicadeza y ternura con su ala.

—Todos tenemos una guerra constante que pelear por nosotros mismos, Fizzle Pop. —Comentó Luna, retrayendo el ala de nuevo a su costado. —Nos hace fuertes, nobles, nos da un propósito, y el dolor es tolerable cuando tienes amigos en los cuales confiar, nunca olvides eso. —Explicó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, su majestad. —Aseguró Fizzle Pop, arqueando una pequeña sonrisa.

Nuevamente se presentó un silencio tranquilo y apacible, hasta que la alicornio de color azul marino tomó la palabra.

—Siempre me has preguntado cómo es que tengo unos sentidos tan agudos. —La voz de la alicornio se encontraba mas serena, sus ojos se movieron hasta conectarse con los de la capitana. —En el pasado veía tonto decirte quién fue mi maestro, pero ahora que él está de vuelta… —

—¿Significa que uno de esos seres bípedos le enseño a ser mas perceptiva?. —Preguntó con interés la unicornio de cuerno roto.

—Así es, esos dos seres… saiyajin para ser exactas, son individuos con capacidades totalmente increíbles. —Comenzó Luna, observando el firmamento. —Tanto así, que se pueden considerar dioses, su poder va mas allá de la comprensión. —Las palabras de la princesa dejaron en shock a la capitana de pelaje rojo canela, su curiosidad por ellos había aumentado exponencialmente.

—¿Realmente son tan poderosos?. —Preguntó, siéndole algo difícil creer que un solo individuo fuera capaz de tanto.

—Villanos como el rey tormenta son mas que un simple entretenimiento para ellos. —Aseguró Luna, observando la enorme impresión de Fizzlepop. —Nosotras, ni combinando la magia de las 4 princesas, sumado eso a los elementos de la armonía y el poder arcoíris, pudimos vencer a mi maestro, cabe mencionar que esa vez se encontraba débil y herido, no al 100% de su fuerza. —Sonrió levemente al recordar aquella pelea, donde Canterlot había sido destruida por completo con uno de sus simples ataques. —Ellos están en otro nivel, me cuesta creerlo, pero el otro guerrero es incluso más fuerte que mi maestro.

—I-increíble, ahora entiendo por qué era tan relevante la tarea de traerlos al castillo. —Comentó casi tartamudeando Fizzlepop, parpadeando un par de veces. —Esos guerreros protegieron a Equestria de amenazas extra planetarias, Twilight me contó mucho de aquellas aventuras. — Sus ojos bailaron en un ligero brillo de emoción y curiosidad. —No puedo esperar a conocerlos correctamente. Espero que se recuperen pronto.

—Los saiyajin logran recuperarse de cualquier herida letal, ellos saldrán de esta. —Explicó Luna, alzando nuevamente la mirada a las estrellas. —Al igual que tú, sólo espero que sea pronto… muy pronto.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

En un lugar muy lejano, fuera de ese universo, específicamente en otro universo vecino, un discípulo en entrenamiento para volverse dios creador de vida se encontraba meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol, el bello panorama que lo rodeaba se limitaba a 10 metros a la redonda, el resto del lugar ardía en llamas y explosiones resonaban en la lejanía, podía jurar que escuchaba llantos y lamentos, eso le brindaba una felicidad enorme, una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro, sin embargo no perdía su concentración, continuando con la meditación que lograba reacomodar sus ideas y pensamientos.

—Ya he exterminado a los mortales por completo de este hermoso planeta. —Aquella voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos con ligera molestia, observando con una expresión nefasta al ser que se encontraba frente a él, un saiyajin de cabellera alborota, con ropas negras y grises, amarradas con un cinto de color rojo sangre, todo su ser se encontraba bañado en sangre. —Podemos proceder con la vida de los demás planetas.

—Ya te dije que no me interrumpas cuando estoy meditando. — Le regañó el semi Kaioshin aquél guerrero de aspecto sombrío y asesino. —Lo único alegre de tu presencia son las buenas noticias que me has traído. —

—Vamos, no seas tan engreído, Zamasu. —Se quejó el saiyajin de traje negro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —No tienes derecho a quejarte, en los últimos planetas solo yo me he encargado del trabajo sucio, estas manchas de sangre son difíciles de apartar.

—Eso no tiene relevancia, te haré un nuevo traje de ser necesario. —Se alzó del suelo, cerrando los ojos, observando mentalmente su próxima parada, un planeta en su totalidad de agua, lleno de vida en los mares densos en infinitos, nuevamente abrió los ojos, sonriendo de forma despiadada. —De todas formas a donde vamos será suficiente para lavarte esa asquerosa sangre de encima.

—Como digas, espero que sea más interesante, hace mucho que no peleo con sujetos fuertes, este cuerpo. —Alzó sus manos para observarlas detenidamente. —Está perdiendo brillo a causa de eso, hace mucho que no tengo un desafío, desde que maté a son Goku, Trunks y Vegeta ya nadie es lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarme. —

—Basta de quejas estúpidas, Son Goku. —Le regañó Zamasu a su acompañante. —Ya es hora de irme.

—Te he dicho que detesto que me llames por ese nombre. —Se quejó de nuevo el saiyajin.

—No me interesan las incomodidades que pueda tener un mortal como tú. — Finalizó Zamasu. —Prepárate, nos marcharemos de inmediato.

—Solo deseo encontrar a alguien que me haga pelear enserio… alguien que me haga usar, el super saiyajin dios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jejeje, una semana dije? quise decir un mes (por favor, no me maten, aún tengo que seguir estudiando).**

 **Siguiente episodio: Mi padre es un que!**

* * *

 **3.- De vuelta a primera base**

* * *

Todo era oscuro, los sonidos oscilaban en frecuencias bajas en sus oídos, su cuerpo expresaba una sensación de entumecimiento, podía sentir la temperatura cálida del lugar donde fuese que se encontrara, su corazón latía tranquilamente, sin embargo, su mente al cabo de ir recobrando actividad se llenaba de aquellos amargos recuerdos que le causaban una ligera opresión en el pecho, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, pero podía escuchar las palabras de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Es increíble que un ser pueda tolerar tanto castigo físico y vivir para contarlo. —Decía una de las voces, la que tenía volumen masculino, formal profesional pero sobre todo con un toque de curiosidad. —Los análisis mágicos mostraban que prácticamente todos sus huesos estaban hechos polvo, aún no sé como logró moverse y caminar como lo contaron las majestades.

—No le busques mucha explicación a estos datos tan raros que estás obteniendo, Health Care. —La segunda voz hizo aparición, una igual masculina pero con un tono cansado, casi forzado. — Recuerda que el príncipe de los saiyajin es un ente divino, con poderes que solo pueden pertenecer a los de un dios.

—Lo sé, y aún así es increíble, nuestro protector sin dudas es muy poderoso. —Concluyó la primer voz. Seguido de un silencio pequeño se escuchó el trotar de cascos alejándose cada vez más, hasta alejarse en la lejanía.

—Hmm, qué interesante, los análisis dictan que la salud del príncipe ha sido restaurada casi a su totalidad. —Mencionó la voz que aún permanecía en el lugar. —Aunque nos tomó casi 3 meses para lograrlo.

Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron de golpe, para encontrar que su vista aún seguía nublada por una oscuridad absoluta, alzó su mano rápidamente hacia su rostro, tocando una tela fibrosa y gruesa que cubría la mitad de su rostro hacia arriba, la arrancó con facilidad para encontrarse con el mundo a su alrededor, aunque este solo consistía en una habitación de color blanco. Escuchó un suspiro ahogado de impresión a su lado derecho, giró rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con un unicornio de pelaje gris y melena negra canosa, un doctor de apariencia vieja y cansada, pero que reflejaba profundo conocimiento.

—¿Dónde estoy?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, sentándose sobre la cama, solo para encontrarse que sus ropas trozadas habían desaparecido, y había sido vestido con una bata de paciente, sus pies descalzos descendieron de la cama al piso y rápidamente se puso de pie, quitándose todas las intravenosas y vendajes que cubrían enormes cicatrices y marcas de batalla que ya habían sanado.

El pony aún estaba impactado por el cambio tan drástico de las cosas, sus palabras fueron apareciendo en pequeños titubeos, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente, realmente no esperada que el guerrero despertara tan repentinamente.

—S-señor, es de-decir, príncipe Vegeta, qué bueno que ha despertado. —Se presentó el unicornio, haciendo una reverencia, cosa que el guerrero ignoró por completo ya que se encontraba flexionando sus puños y piernas, recuperando el control de su tan entumecido cuerpo. —¿Desea que llame a las princesas?. —Preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

—No será necesario, solo necesito darme un baño ¿Dónde está mi traje?. —Preguntó, a lo que el pony asintió y tomó una tabla con documentos en su magia.

—Sí, claro… bueno, las majestades depositaron una capsula en sus cosas para recoger, mencionaron algo sobre que contenía cosas que había olvidado antes de irse. —Explicó el unicornio.

—Mmm. —El saiyajin no necesitó escuchar más palabras del unicornio, salió rápidamente del lugar, dejándolo ahí parado con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

En su camino a la salida del hospital era recibido por reverencias y saludos, además de gestos cariñosos y respetuosos que le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta, sumado eso a los pensamientos oscuros que invadían su mente y corazón, se duchó y vistió con los trajes que aún quedaban en la capsula, tomó una armadura de las que usaba habitualmente, creadas por su esposa, su difunta esposa. Sus puños se apretaron, amenazando con provocar el sangrado de estos a través de sus guantes, salió a la entrada del hospital, observando el claro cielo de la mañana, cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en el torneo, y después, que todo por lo que había peleado se había ido, para siempre, simplemente borrado de la existencia e incluso mas allá. El canto de los pájaros y el suave correr del viento estimulaban su sentido auditivo, distrayéndolo un poco de su terrible desdicha.

Los ponis que caminaban por la calle empedrada aledaña al hospital se detenían a observar al guerrero, con ojos enormes, llenos de impresión para segundos después dibujar anchas sonrisas en su rostro, él no les daba importancia alguna, suspiró bajo su aliento, observando por su vista periférica que varias figuras vestidas en color dorado se le avecinaban rápidamente, incluso volando, claro, eran esos sirvientes inservibles de las princesas, pensó, afiló su mirada y rápidamente un aura de color blanco envolvió su cuerpo, comenzó a despegarse del suelo lentamente, quedando en levitación a tan solo unos metros de este, pronto sus oídos eran inundados con aclamaciones de sus alrededores seguido de gritos de felicidad y júbilo, frunció aún más el entrecejo, en ese mismo momento no quería escuchar nada, rápidamente, dejando una onda de choque atrás que mandó una ráfaga de aire circular a los alrededores, despegó a toda velocidad con dirección a las alturas del cielo, perdiendo rápidamente de vista a los guardias que venían hacia él, incluyendo los pegasos que gritaban su nombre, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista.

Se detuvo al arribar a una montaña de gran altura, muy cerca de Canterlot, descendió rápidamente, perdiendo su mirada al cielo, el sol tan cálido y resplandeciente llenaba de energía su piel. También reflejó un brillo centellante en las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, apuñó sus manos dentro de sus guantes, lamentándose amarga y agonizantemente por lo que había sucedido, cayó sobre sus rodillas y se tomó el cabello entre las manos y sin poder contenerlo un segundo más, vociferó un bestial grito desgarrador que partió el cielo en dos, su corazón latía endemoniadamente, podía apreciarse como el vapor salía de su nariz y su saliva hervía dentro de su boca, con un puño cargado de energía incalculable lo direccionó a una velocidad miles de veces superior a la luz contra el suelo debajo de él, al instante la colosal montaña que kilómetros de altura y kilómetros de diámetro estalló por completo, lanzando rocas y peñascos de tamaños colosales en forma de avalancha hacia abajo, el impacto hizo estremecer nuevamente todo el planeta.

—Por qué… por qué no morí, por qué no puedo simplemente desaparecer. —Se gritó en sus adentro, observando como la montaña seguía colisionando sobre si misma, levantando una bestial nube de polvo que comenzaba a cubrir todo el cielo por completo.

 **¡PUF! ¡POOF!**. Pudo sentir como la presencia de Luna, Celestia y Twilight se materializaron detrás suyo, sin embargo ni un segundo les otorgó, seguía observando su mano con total frustración, ira y resentimiento así mismo, por haber sido incapaz de poder proteger lo que tanto trabajo le costó llegar amar.

—¡Príncipe!. —Gritaron las 3 yeguas al unísono, acercándose rápidamente a él.

—No se me acerquen más, es peligroso en este momento. —La voz sombría del guerrero hizo recorrer un terrible escalofrío por el lomo de las yeguas, las cuales ante esas palabras se frenaron en seco, aún volando en su lugar, expectantes.-

—Qué sucede príncipe, lo que sea, puede contárnoslo, estamos aquí para usted. —Aseguró Twilight, tratando de acercarse valientemente al saiyajin, sólo para ser detenida en seco por Celestia con un ala, negándole severamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo no tengo a nadie, todo lo que me importaba ha dejado de existir, y con ellos también lo han hecho mis ganas de vivir. —Alzó su mano derecha, iluminándola con un poder de color blanco en forma esférica, esto hizo parpadear a las princesas e instintivamente les hizo retroceder un poco. —Pero si la muerte no es suficientemente valiente para tomarme, yo mismo me mandaré al otro mundo. —Se apuntó directo a la cara, provocando que la esfera tomara más luminosidad, lo que provocó que las princesas abrieran los ojos como platos y tiraran la boca casi hasta el suelo.

—¡Noooo!. —Una cuarta voz femenina detuvo en seco al saiyajin, una voz que recordaba perfectamente bien, miró por encima de su hombro para ver que la princesa del amor se avecinaba a toda velocidad contra él, apenas se dio media vuelta y fue tacleado por un abrazo de oso de alas y cascos completos, el saiyajin por inercia desapareció la esfera de energía que podría matar a Majin Buu, Janemba, Cell y Freezer juntos sin ningún problema. —¡No lo hagas príncipe! ¡No por favor!. —Exclamó con suma tristeza, su voz denotando un llanto quebrado, los ojos del guerrero se abrieron ligeramente con impresión, mientras seguía siendo abrazado por la alicornio de pelaje rosa.

Luna, Twilight y Celestia observaban de igual forma impresionadas, pero más tranquilas lo que transcurría frente a ellas, después escucharon el aleteo laborioso y frenético de la princesita de cristal, que se puso a la par de ellas observando a su madre con algo de impresión y confusión, más por el hecho de ver la enorme implosión de la monstruosa montaña debajo de ellos que por el drama frente a ella, al parecer las otras princesas ya estaban impuestas a ver esta clase de hazañas, pero ella nunca.

—Príncipe… papá… —Murmuró la yegua de pelaje rosado en el pecho del guerrero, provocándole una gran impresión al saiyajin, sus ojos abiertos se encontraron con los azules cielo de Luna, quien le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, ambos recordando aquella plática que tuvieron mucho tiempo atrás. —No me hagas esto, no me abandones de nuevo… por favor… —Murmuró, mientras gruesas lágrimas saladas robaban como cascadas por sus mejillas a perderse en la nube de polvo que aún no se asentaba bajo ellos.

El saiyajin, sintiendo el calor abrazar su cuerpo, y el suave cariciar de la yegua con su hocico en su pecho calmó sus deseos suicidas, su mano cayó lentamente a su costado, al mismo tiempo que agachaba su mirada de forma apagada, sentía como la fuerza lo abandonaba y su cuerpo se relajaba ante el abrazo cálido y demás afectos brindados por la fémina del amor. Flurry Heart salió de su trance para observar al guerrero saiyajin con total atención, logrando percatarse de algo que no había logrado ver antes, el ser bípedo podía volar sin alas, no había especie conocida en el planeta Equus que pudiera lograr tal cosa sin magia de por medio, esta era una de las cosas que le provocaba suma inquietud y curiosidad acerca del guerrero, además de sentir una extraña familiaridad con él, como un sentimiento de calma y alegría con el simple hecho de verlo, un impulso reprimido de estar justo como su madre lo estaba en ese mismo momento con él.

—Príncipe… pasé mucho tiempo lamentando su partida. —Murmuró Cadance en el pecho del saiyajin, cerrando los ojos e inundando sus fosas nasales con su aroma. —No permitiré que se vaya de nuevo, no ahora que ha vuelto y por fin podremos revivir aquellos momentos alegres que compartimos juntos cuando aún vivía en el castillo de cristal. —Aseguró.

—Niña… —Murmuró el saiyajin, alzando ambos brazos para tomar a la alicornio de la cintura y despegarla de él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como un padre lo haría con su hija. —Lo siento, el hecho de saber que ya no podré ver a mi familia en la tierra nunca más me cegó con desdicha. —Alzó la mirada para ver al resto de princesas, quienes escuchaban atentamente y observaban con ligera tristeza y preocupación al guerrero.

—Es mejor que volvamos al castillo, y así podrá enterarnos de todo lo que sucedió, príncipe. —Aseguró Luna, ganándose un asentir sombrío por parte del guerrero.

Inmediatamente todos fueron transportados a la sala del trono en el castillo de las hermanas en Canterlot. El guerrero escuchaba, aunque desconectado de la realidad, como las princesas ordenaban algo de beber y comer para todos, él incluido. Después de haber sido dejados solos comenzó el cuestionamiento.

—Lamento que preguntar esto sea dañino para usted, príncipe, pero es la única manera para ayudarlo. —Comenzó Luna, el saiyajin le dedicó una mirada de desagrado ante esas palabras.

—No necesito su ayuda, y tampoco niñeras. —Masculló con molestia.

—Príncipe ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que está de vuelta?. —preguntó Twilight. El saiyajin permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, poniendo incómodas a las princesas en el proceso.

—Todo comenzó con un torneo de artes marciales. —Empezó Vegeta, captando la atención de todas las princesas. Flurry escuchaba con suma atención todos los sucesos.

—¿Un torneo?. —Preguntó Celestia, ligeramente confundida, el saiyajin asintió con amargura y molestia.

—Sí, el torneo del poder, organizado por el mismo rey del todo, el creador de todo lo existente. —Replicó Vegeta.

—¿El creador de todo lo existente? Así como… ¿El dios del todo?. —Preguntó totalmente impresionada Twilight, al igual que sus semejantes.

—Así es, el ser más poderoso de toda la existencia, alguien imposible de alcanzar. —La respuesta les heló la sangre a las princesas y llenó de asombro e impresión a la pequeña Flurry.

—Increíble, jamás pensé que habría un ser por encima de todo. —Comentó impactada Twilight, con los ojos bien abiertos. —Y… ¿Para qué querría el rey del todo algo tan simple como un torneo de artes marciales?. —Preguntó curiosa. El guerrero sonrió con amargura.

—Para decidir que universos destruiría. —Respondió el saiyajin, petrificando horriblemente a las presentes.

Vegeta explicó todo acerca de los dioses destructores, los 12 universos que antes eran 18, los ángeles, los ya conocidos dioses de la vida y por último, cuál fue la razón para el rey del todo de crear el torneo del poder, explicó como él y sus 9 camaradas del universo 7 pelearon hasta el final, pasando por guerreros con poderes de dioses Destructores, hasta llegar finalmente a Jiren, el ser con poderes incluso mas allá de los de un dios destructor. Era poco decir que las princesas estaban increíblemente anonadas, sentían como el corazón les latía a mil por hora y los nervios de punta, al pensar en el solo hecho de que el ser supremo creador de todo destruía universos a su antojo solo por rabietas o pequeños desacuerdos, eliminando trillones y trillones de vidas en el proceso, sin el menor remordimiento posible, y pensar que tal ser tenía sus garras incluso sobre su mundo les hacía temblar sobre sus cascos, realmente comenzaban a desear con toda su alma que algo así no se presentara en sus vidas, o realmente se acabaría todo, peor aún, el miedo inundaba incluso más profundo restregándoles el hecho de que esta vez incluso el príncipe Vegeta era una hormiga pequeña en ese mundo de titanos que eran los ángeles y Zeno-sama, y realmente lamentaban el hecho de que la razón por la que ambos saiyajines llegaron nuevamente a su mundo fue a causa de azares del destino, o de la decisión de un poder divinamente supremo.

—Realmente lo siento, príncipe Vegeta, no sabría qué hacer en su situación. —Le ofreció su pésame Celestia al guerrero, caminando hacia él, colocando una ala en su hombro. —Pero no todo es malo, quiero creer que el camino y su historia aún no ha terminado, alguna razón desconocida explicaría porqué esquivó algo tan horrible, incluso peor que la muerte.

—Yo no lo veo de esa manera Celestia. —Murmuró el saiyajin, sin perder su gesto sombrío. —Incluso con mi fuerza adquirida con años de entrenamiento, soy impotente de poder hacer algo, simplemente un títere en las manos de alguien infinitamente más poderoso que yo, totalmente inalcanzable. —Confesó, provocando que todas las princesas lo miraran con melancolía. —Sólo deseo volver a ver Jiren, para exterminarlo por todo el daño que ha causado. —Comentó con profundo odio, apuñando sus manos con fuerza.

—Pero no es él en quien recae la culpa, príncipe, él, al igual que usted, sólo peleaba por la supervivencia del universo. —Aseguró Twilight. —Cabe recalcar que él también era ejecutor de justicia y paz en su propio universo. —

—Lo sé… realmente lo sé. —El guerrero alzó la mirada, para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Luna, quien permanecía en silencio todo ese momento. —Quizás tengas razón, todas ustedes, y con algún propósito continuo con vida, si es desconocido yo mismo me crearé uno. —Se alzó de su asiento, frunciendo letalmente el ceño, mostrando sus ojos totalmente afilados. —Me volveré incluso más fuerte y superaré a los dioses. No permitiré que esos bastardos jueguen nuevamente con mi destino ¡Yo seré el más fuerte de todos!. — Vociferó. —Guardaré este inmenso odio para cuando se me presente la oportunidad nuevamente, y cuando llegue, lo liberaré con furia latente.

—Puede que haya perdido a sus seres queridos en aquél universo, príncipe. —Luna se acercó a él, acariciando su abdomen y pecho con su hocico, lo cual puso algo incomodo al saiyajin, mas sin embargo no lo demostró. —Pero aquí también tiene una familia, a nosotros, los cuales aprendimos a verlo como tal, aún tiene algo por lo cual pelear, y proteger. —Miró fugazmente a Cadance, quien se sonrojó ligeramente, dando un pequeño aleteo con sus alas. —Ya no tiene caso vivir en el pasado, sé que su dolor será insuperable, y cargará con ese peso para siempre, pero… —Observó como las demás princesas se acercaban a ella, dedicándole sonrisas honestas, llenas de cariño y suavidad. —Nosotras podemos ayudarle a sobrellevarlo con más ligereza. —Al instante las 4 alicornios saltaron abrazarlo con cariño en exceso, mientras que la pequeña princesita de cristal miraba la escena con gran asombro y conmoción, aún no terminaba de procesar la gran información que el saiyajin les había revelado, en parte porque aún su inmensa inocencia no se lo permitía.

El saiyajin realmente se llevó un sonrojo ante tanto afecto, y una gran incomodidad que le obligó apartarse rápidamente de las yeguas, causando una pequeña risa en éstas, sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en la pequeña potrilla alicornio, trayendo recuerdos a él inmediatamente, no pudo evitar llevarse una pequeña sorpresa, la curiosa potrilla juguetona había crecido bastante. Cadance se percató de la acción del guerrero e intercambió miradas fugaces con él y su hija, no pudiendo evitar dibujar una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—Ella es… —

—Sí, ha crecido bastante ¿No lo cree príncipe?. —Preguntó Cadance, acercándose al producto de su vientre, rodeándola con una ala, lo cual sonrojó ferozmente a la pequeña. —Mi pequeña gema está creciendo muy rápido. —Murmuró, depositando un beso en su frente, provocando que las alas de la pequeña se alzaran de sus costados por reflejo. —¿Por qué no saludas al abuelo Vegeta Flurry?. —Invitó a su hija empujándola con un ala hacia el guerrero, quien se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirarla de forma expectante, ojos ligeramente afilados.

—Heh… ho-hola su majestad, un-un -gu-gusto conocerlo, soy Flurry Heart, una princesa. —Murmuró apenada y avergonzada la pequeña princesita de cristal.

—Yo sé quien eres. —Mencionó Vegeta, tomando a la pequeña del cuello suavemente con su mano, alzándola hasta su nivel de vista, produciendo un ligero susto en la pequeña en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que se volvía una sonrisa enternecedora para las princesas. —Hmm… sí, justo como lo pensé. —Mencionó el guerrero, dándole nuevamente un rápido vistazo. —Eres tan débil como tú mamá. —Depositó en el suelo a la pequeña potrilla, mientras las demás yeguas caían al suelo al estilo cómico de anime.

—Las chicas están sumamente ansiosas de verlo, príncipe. —Comenzó Twilight, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. —Por fin recibirán la noticia que querían escuchar por tanto tiempo, el de saber que usted se ha recuperado. —Comentó

—Espera un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?. —Preguntó curioso el saiyajin, arqueando una ceja en el proceso.

—Aproximadamente 3 meses más desde la última vez que estuvo consciente. —Respondió Twilight. Al escuchar la respuesta casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión, realmente había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente, para él solo fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto? He notado desde que desperté que no puedo sentir su Ki en ningún lado, he de suponer que aún se encuentra inconsciente. —Preguntó y supuso, mirando a las yeguas frente a él, quienes ante esa pregunta cambiaron de animo drásticamente, como si la misma pregunta lastimara sus oídos y les amargara la saliva, cosa que llenó de curiosidad en interés al saiyajin, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que respondieran.

—Príncipe… verá… las cosas no Sali-… —Celestia no terminó de hablar antes de ser interrumpida por el guerrero.

—¡Ahorra tu palabrería Yegua! Dime qué sucedió con Kakarotto. —Preguntó con molestia. Luna se acercó al saiyajin, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente de forma preocupada y triste, gesto que compartían Cadance y Twilight, mientras que la pequeña Flurry miraba a otro lado con incomodidad y tristeza.

—Él murió príncipe… Goku está muerto. —La noticia tan cruda fue un golpe al hígado del guerrero, quien abrió los ojos enormemente, perdiendo su postura dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. Luna se paró en dos cascos, abrazándolo con sus patas delanteras y alas, compartiendo el dolor que la noticia la haya podido causar.

—Cómo… —Murmuró atónito y devastado, realmente no creía, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente que su camarada en batalla y aunque el orgullo le mordiera, su mejor y único amigo había muerto. Twilight y Cadance se acercaron un poco, siendo la princesa de pelaje púrpura la que comenzó hablar.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, todo marchaba bien, él al igual que usted aparentaban recuperarse después de la última vez. —Explicaba, agachando las orejas y dándole un rápido movimiento a sus alas. —Pero mientras que usted seguía avanzando en su curación, el señor Goku comenzó a empeorar repentinamente, tanto así que pudimos ver como en su coma expulsaba cantidades alarmantes de sangre por su boca y nariz, deducimos que fue una hemorragia interna al principio, pero en realidad fue su corazón el que estaba en un estado casi descompuesto. —Explicó, mientras en sus ojos bailaban dos lágrimas que amenazaban caer por sus mejillas, Celestia se encontraba en el mismo estado, Luna y Cadance escuchaban y recordaban amargamente aquellos momentos y Flurry realmente se sentía muy incómoda y triste con todo lo que transpiraba alrededor de ella. —Un día simplemente dejó de respirar… realmente lo siento mucho, príncipe, no pudimos hacer nada para… —Suspiró, limpiando sus ojos con una de sus patas delanteras, levemente sollozando. — Lo intentamos todo, pero fue inútil. —Concluyó, sintiendo como Celestia le colocaba un ala en el lomo, atrayéndola hacia ella, compartiendo ese dolor.

El silencio reinó brevemente en la sala del trono, el guerrero permanecía meditativo, con la miraba caída y el cuerpo aflojado, Cadance se acercó y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hija, haciendo un gesto para que la acompañase y guiñándole un ojo para que confiara en ella, la pequeña accedió más por impulso que por entender que estaba sucediendo, ambas féminas se pusieron al lado del guerrero, observando como Luna se apartaba dándole lugar a ellas asintiendo levemente.

—Príncipe, todo estará bien… estoy seguro que Goku encontrará la manera de volver. —Comentó la princesa del amor, aferrándose a el en un abrazo tierno, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. —Tuve mucho miedo cuando eso sucedió, y pensé que también te pasaría a ti padr… príncipe, no quería perderte de nuevo. —Murmuró en el pecho del guerrero, llenándose del calor corporal de este. Iluminó su cuerno y tomó a Flurry con su magia para ponerla en la cabellera del saiyajin, justo como cuando era pequeña, esta se sorprendió y un basto sonrojo se repartió por su cara ante el hecho.

Al saiyajin parecía no querer importarle el contacto tan cercano que había consigo, pasó nuevamente un tiempo en gran silencio, hasta que un suspiro minúsculo salió de sus labios, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, apartándose de la princesa del amor y tomando con una mano a la pequeña princesita de cristal, quien ya extrañamente comenzaba acostumbrarse al lugar donde estaba, a pesar de que sus patas traseras quedaban colgando por su tamaño.

El guerrero, aún con los ojos cerrados dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, cosa que impresionó ligeramente a las princesas, no viviendo venir con claridad esa reacción.

—De vuelta al comienzo de todo… he andado peores momentos. —Comentó con tranquilidad.

El saiyajin había pedido que lo condujeran a donde habían colocado al otro saiyajin, las féminas complacieron y lo llevaron directamente a un cementerio especial donde solo eran sepultados los ponis de gran valor que habían sido abatidos defendiendo el reino en los siglos pasados, durante el camino todos los ponis de Canterlot, así como los guardias reales observaban con extremo asombro, emoción y felicidad a su más poderosa leyenda caminando entre ellos, el saiyajin no le daba importancia al hecho de que toda la atención iba dirigida hacia él más que a las princesas, pudo observar como al centro de la ciudad se encontraban dos enormes estatuas de kakarotto y él, arqueó una ceja y miró a las yeguas en cuestión, estas le dedicaron una sonrisa nerviosa. Arribaron después de otra pequeña caminata, y ahí pudieron observar un ataúd de oro forjado elegantemente sobre una capilla que destacaba por encima de las demás.

—Es aquí, príncipe, aquí fue donde Goku permanecerá descansando eternamente. —Comentó Luna, agachando ligeramente la mirada. —Claro, si no es que antes podemos conseguir de nuevo esas poderosas esferas del dragón.

—Hmpf. —El saiyajin soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba al ataúd, dejando confundidas a las princesas. —Él no está aquí, su cuerpo no se encuentra en este mundo. —Anunció, llenado de sorpresa y asombro a las alicornios.

—¿Cómo?. —Preguntó Twilight.

—Lamento decirlo, pero aquí fue donde depositamos el cuerpo de Goku, príncipe. —Comentó Celestia, con ligera indignación por el poco respeto que podía llegar a tener el guerrero con su camarada en batalla.

—Ustedes no lo entienden. —Prosiguió Vegeta, estando frente al ataúd lanzó un puño con fuerza bestial a este y lo extrajo mandando a volar la puerta a los aires, dejando ver el contenido que había dentro, las princesas observaron horrorizadas la escena. —Justo como lo pensé. —Comentó, dejando escapar otra pequeña risa. —Ese maldito Kakarotto, ni la misma muerte lo puede detener. —Las princesas se acercaron para ver que en efecto, el cajón fúnebre se encontraba totalmente vacío, como si nunca hubiese sido ocupado.

—¡Cómo es esto posible!. —Exclamó Twilight anonadada, mientras que Flurry se escondía debajo de su madre con miedo evidente en su rostro. —¡Los muertos no pueden simplemente desaparecer!.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió príncipe?. —Preguntó ansiosa y confundida Celestia, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, las demás alicornios atentas a lo que podría decir.

—Alguien tomó su cuerpo y su alma, supongo que fue uno de los supremos kaioshines. —Respondió el guerrero. —Nadie tiene el poder mas que ellos para hacer esta clase de cosas, ese maldito, ahora mismo debe estar entrenando en el otro mundo o en el planeta de los supremos, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, quedándome un paso atrás. —Masculló con molestia. Las yeguas lo miraban con una cara como si estuviera loco.

—Su amigo murió y su cuerpo fue usurpado de la tumba y lo único que le preocupa ¿es entrenar?. —Preguntó incrédula Twilight, compartiendo el gesto de Celestia. —¿Al menos sabemos que estará bien con los supremos Kaioshines?. —Preguntó con ligera preocupación.

—Así es, Kakarotto puede cuidarse muy bien solo, es más fuerte que cualquiera que viva en este universo, él volverá en algún momento a este lugar. —Aseguró, alzando un puño al nivel de sus ojos y apretándolo con fuerza. —Y yo lo superaré, se acabaron las tonterías, es hora de entrenar. —Comentó.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir normalmente, las princesas de cristal lograron convencer al saiyajin que fuera a visitarlas al menos 3 veces por semana, a lo cual el guerrero aceptó a regañadientes, mientras seguía habitando el castillo de Canterlot, la rutina que Luna tanto anhelaba abordar regresó nuevamente, todas las noches el saiyajin y la princesa pasaban largos ratos admirando las estrellas, no necesitaban hablar para disfrutar la compañía del otro, en la luz del sol entrenaba incansablemente para seguir superando sus límites, los guardias reales observaban asombrados la enorme destreza del saiyajin, cada puño y patada que lanzaba creaba ondas expansivas que mandaban a volar sus melenas y hacía temblar el suelo debajo de ellos.

Uno de esos días, la capitana que observó sigilosamente desde la lejanía no se pudo resistir, y encaró al guerrero de frente, pidiéndole un combate amistoso.

—Le pido que cumpla mi capricho, príncipe. —Suplicó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el guerrero, este se detuvo para mirarla detenidamente, cruzándose de brazos y soltando una risa burlesca.

—No peleo con seres tan débiles como tú, podría matarte en un descuido. —Respondió el guerrero, dándole la espalda. —Si quieres enfrentarme tendrás que entrar y volverte más fuerte, de otra forma no sobrevivirás mas de 10 segundos conmigo.

—Vamos príncipe, no sea tan grosero. —La voz de la princesa Luna atrajo la atención del guerrero, la cual llegó volando hasta colocarse a un lado de la capitana de pelaje magenta oscuro. —¿Qué le parece si nosotras dos lo enfrentamos al mismo tiempo? . —Preguntó desafiante.

—Princesa… —Murmuró con asombro Fizzle Pop, los guardias miraban interesados lo que transcurría frente a ellos, incluso Celestia quien observaba desde un balcón en su descanso para tomar el té.

—Hmpf, el resultado es el mismo. —Aseguró Vegeta, soltando una risa nuevamente. —Siento que te volviste mucho más fuerte en mi ausencia, pero ni así podrás hacerme frente, siguen siendo unos bichos fácilmente aplastables. —Comentó con orgullo y superioridad.

—O quizás tiene miedo de que esta princesa le patee los flancos y por eso no deja de hablar y se pone a pelear. —Respondió Luna con la misma soberbia que el guerrero, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. El saiyajin afiló su mirada cruzándose de brazos, totalmente confiado, dejando varios de sus puntos al descubierto par atacar.

—Adelante sabandijas, sólo harán el ridículo. —Aseguró.

—Adelante capitana Fizzle Pop, escuché muchas veces que nadie había visto de lo que era capaz de hacer. —Comentó Luna a la unicornio de cuerno roto, quien abrió los ojos de par en par, para después forjar una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, asintiendo levemente. —Con este príncipe necesitaremos eso y más para poder ganarle.

—Nunca pude demostrar mi potencial bajo el rey Tormenta, no la defraudaré, princesa. —Aseguró Fizzle Pop, colocándose en pose de ataque. Celestia puso total concentración en el enfrentamiento, dejando olvidados sus que haceres en el momento.

— **¡YA!.**

Ambas yeguas se lanzaron al ataque, siendo Fizzle Pop la que optó por ir atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, Luna iluminó su cuerno con magia, cargando un potente rayo de energía que no tardó en disparar, la potente concentración de energía rebasó a la unicornio de cuerno quebrado, de frente en impacto contra el guerrero, Luna ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que el daño sería colateral, pensando que la arrogancia del príncipe le trajo su derrota. El rayo de energía impactó con una barrera de invisible que parecía proteger al saiyajin, explotando y enviando una onda de choque alrededor, haciendo temblar el suelo debajo de Canterlot, una nube de polvo se propagó en la arena de combate de los guardias reales, Celestia observó como la vibración del suelo creó pequeñas ondas en su taza de té. Fizzle Pop observó totalmente sorprendida la magnitud del ataque, entendió que la princesa Luna realmente era muy poderosa, más de lo que llegó a imaginar. El polvo se desvaneció dejando ver al saiyajin parado en el mismo lugar, aún de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa aún más ancha y altanera en su rostro.

—¡Qué! ¡pero si el impacto fue directo!. —Exclamó Fizzle Pop totalmente asombrada de ver sin el mínimo rasguño al ser bípedo.

—Se los dije, tu ataque ni siquiera logró alcanzarme, es inútil. — Aseguró Vegeta.

—¡Solo estaba calentando!. —Exclamó Luna, concentrando toda su magia nuevamente en su cuerno, la energía era tanta que sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco, su melena adquirió un tono luminoso y el escombro y piedras debajo de ella comenzó a levitar lentamente, una aura azul transparente rodeó su cuerpo, el viento comenzó agitarse con violencia en los alrededores suyos.—Grr… este sí va enserio, intenta detenerlo si puedes ¡príncipe!. —Exclamó, alzando las alas de su costado, el concreto bajo sus cascos comenzó agrietarse, al igual que Canterlot temblaba ligeramente. Fizzle Pop miraba asombrada lo que su princesa estaba logrando solo con su mera magia, sentía como el viento golpeaba con fuerza su cara y pecho. Los guardias permanecían igual de impresionados y Celestia miraba con asombro y orgullo de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su hermanita.

—Ven con todo. —Invitó Vegeta, poniendo un gesto serio, pudo sentir la elevación exagerada de poder en la yegua de la noche, no pensó que pudiera ocultar tanto potencial. Sin embargo…

—¡Tomaaa!. —Exclamó Luna, disparando la densa energía acumulada en su cuerno, creando una onda de choque en el proceso que partió en dos la arena y parte de las edificaciones que se encontraban cerca, reventando los cristales y ventanas. Fizzle Pop y los respectivos guardias unicornios colocaron una barrera protectora alrededor de toda la arena, Celestia negó con la cabeza, colocando una barrera para sí misma.

—Te pasas hermana… —

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**. La enorme explosión retumbó en el cielo, la potente onda de choque salió dispersada por el castillo y el resto de la ciudad de Canterlot, levantando una cortina de polvo seguida de ella, el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, duró varios segundos hasta que el polvo se asentó nuevamente en el suelo y el temblor cesó, los unicornios deshicieron su barrera mágica, observando atentamente todo lo que había sucedido con ojos enormes y boca hasta el suelo, nunca pensaron que la princesa Luna tuviera tanta potencia mágica para realizar una hazaña similar, la yegua de cuerno quebrado abrió los ojos enormemente observando que aún una concentración de polvo se encontraba donde debía estar parado el saiyajin. Luna, jadeando aún con la sonrisa puesta en su boca soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente y se posaba en la punta de su nariz.

—Príncipe, no debe ser tan confiado, estoy segura de que eso si lo sintió. —Comentó, mientras Fizzle Pop se colocaba a su lado de un salto acrobático.

—Jamás pensé que tuviera tanta potencia mágica princesa, realmente me ha impresionado. —Comentó sin perder su asombro.

—Te lo agradezco, pero sé que aún me falta mucho más para llegar a mi límite. —Aseguró.

—Así es, aún sigues siendo muy débil para mí. —La voz del saiyajin atrajo a todos en el lugar, incluyéndolas a ellas, Celestia se había preocupado por un segundo, pero al ver que el polvo se desvaneció de golpe dejando ver al guerrero nuevamente suspiró negando con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa ligera.

—Por qué me preocupé, sólo sucedió lo lógico. —Comentó en voz baja.

—Increíble, aún sigue intacto, después de mi mejor ataque. —Murmuró Luna por lo bajo, gestando un poco de incredulidad en su rostro. Fizzle Pop pensaba que era imposible que alguien recibiera de frente un impacto tan poderoso como si nada.

—Ahora, les daré una última oportunidad, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan. —Solicitó el saiyajin, a lo que las yeguas se pusieron en pose de batalla.

—Será mejor atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. —Sugirió Fizzle Pop. —Yo lo distraeré, mientras usted vuelve a reunir suficiente magia para un ataque más poderoso. — La unicornio no dio tiempo a Luna a decirle que eso era muy mala idea y se lanzó de golpe contra el ser bípedo.

Tomó momento girando sobre su eje y dio un salto, encaminando su magia a una de sus patas traseras, lanzó dicha extremidad contra el rostro del guerrero con una fuerza tan letal que le rompería el cuello incluso a un dragón poderoso. Antes de que el casco de la yegua pudiera hacer contacto con la mejilla del saiyajin una barrera invisible chocó contra él, lanzando una pequeña onda expansiva que creó un ligero temblor bajo de ellos.

—Imposible, ni siquiera logré tocarlo. —Pensó la yegua de pelaje magenta oscuro, girando sobre su eje y dando un salto táctico hacia atrás, tomando un poco de distancia. —Y sin embargo, sentí como si le hubiera pegado a una muralla de hierro, aún siento acalambrado el casco. —Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver que Luna seguía cargando su magia. —De cualquier forma solo necesito ganar tiempo.

Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, tratando de golpear con patas delanteras y traseras al saiyajin, solo para obtener el mismo resultado, que una barrera invisible detuviera todos sus ataques, tanto el saiyajin como Luna se percataron de algo, abrieron ligeramente los ojos, y fue entonces que el guerrero tomó a la yegua de sus patas con ambas manos y la lanzó con ligera fuerza hacia la alicornio color azul rey, rebotó un par de veces hasta detenerse.

—Ya fue suficiente, no eres rival para, no quiero que te mates intentando pelear conmigo. —Masculló el saiyajin, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Te burlas de mi! ¡aún puedo pelear!. —Exclamó Fizzle, tratando de levantarse para embestir al saiyajin, pero no pudo, de pronto un tremendo dolor hizo shock en sus cuatro extremidades, obligándole a permanecer tirada en el suelo, observó sus patas para ver que el zapato de metal negro que las recubría había sido totalmente destrozado, y sangre comenzaba a salir de sus cascos malheridos. —C-cómo… Aaagh. —Soltó un pequeño relincho de dolor, cerrando los ojos y recibiendo las corrientes brutales de dolor. Luna se acercó a ella rápidamente e iluminó su cuerno, curándola rápidamente.

—Ten cuidado, permanece echada, deja que sanen bien. —Ordenó Luna con un gesto de mortificación. —Peleaste muy bien, pero no somos rivales para el príncipe Vegeta, él simplemente está fuera de nuestra liga. —Aseguró, terminando el hechizo. —Listo, ya puedes colocarte de pie.

Celestia suspiró con ligera pesadez, entendiendo que el encuentro había terminado y nadie había sido lastimado gravemente, ya iba a retirarse del palco cuando escuchó provenir las palabras del saiyajin.

—Les mostraré que tan fuerte e inalcanzable soy para ustedes. —Comentó Vegeta, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

De pronto, un aura de poder blanco explotó alrededor del guerrero, bailando a un ritmo tranquilo, expulsando una ligera corriente de aire a los alrededores, haciendo que las melenas de todos los presentes se movieran al son.

—Este es mi estado base mezclado con la esencia del ki de los dioses. —Comentó, haciendo que Luna y Celestia, además de Fizzle Pop abrieran enormemente los ojos.

—¿El ki de los dioses?. —Preguntó Luna totalmente asombrada, al igual que Celestia, quien puso total atención en el guerrero.

—Así, después de mucho entrenar logré dominar el poder que solo los dioses tienen, mezclé mi ki con el ki divino, logrando volverme exponencialmente fuerte. —Su sonrisa ladeada se pronunció sobre su rostro.

—Increíble… —Pensaron Luna y Celestia al unísono, el príncipe había adquirido el poder de los dioses.

Una nueva explosión más violenta de Ki rodeó al guerrero, cambiando de un tono blanco a una dorado, al igual que lo hacían sus cejas y cabellera, una corriente violenta de aire comenzó azotar todo su alrededor, haciendo que los guardias reales alzaran un casco para cubrirse el rostro por tanta intensidad, Luna, Celestia y Fizzle Pop podían sentir una gran presión ejercer sobre ellas desde el cuerpo del guerrero.

—Este, como ya lo conocen, es mi estado de súper saiyajin, el cual aumenta 50 veces mi fuerza estando en modo base. —Explicó. —¡AAAAAH!. —Gritó con fuerza, enviando una onda de choque a todo su alrededor, mientras que su Ki se pronunciaba más y crecía de gran tamaño al cielo, bailando de forma agresiva a su alrededor, mientras que chispas y centellas bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello se hizo más afilado y erizado, al igual que su mirada. —Éste es el super saiyajin fase 2, aumenta el poder al doble del super saiyajin 1. —Explicó, sintiendo como el piso debajo de ellos comenzaba a temblar y las nubes comenzaban a formar un espiral con velocidad centrífuga al guerrero.

—¿Acaso aún tiene más poder?. —Preguntó Luna, cubriéndose la cara con un casco, la intensidad del aire le lastimaba los ojos. Las olas de aire se extendían más allá de Canterlot, hasta llegar a Ponyville. La capitana miraba asombrada el magnifico color dorado del guerrero, nunca había sentido una presión similar ejercida sobre su cuerpo, sentía que saldría volando en cualquier momento.

—Es increíble… su fuerza es incluso mayor… mayor aquella ocasión cuando se fusionaron en Vegetto, quizás 2, 3 o 5 veces más. —Meditó Celestia, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—Así es, este… —Suspiró, mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse rápidamente, el viento se calmaba pero no desaparecía por completo, de pronto comenzó a llover y después nevar descontroladamente, incluso el sol y la luna se movían como locos, los ponis y las alicornios no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban observando, simplemente no cabía dentro de su compresión cómo es que el saiyajin había tomado control de las estaciones del tiempo, el día y la noche a su voluntad sólo con demostrar su poder.

Una esfera de color rojo lo rodeó, para después explotar, dejando ver al ser bípedo con una complexión más delgada y marcada, su cabellera era de color cojo sangre, al igual que sus cejas y ojos, pudiendo ver sus iris negros. El tiempo volvió a su estado normal, una gruesa aura de color fuego bailaba a su alrededor, así como destellos y brillos explotaban dentro de ella.

—Este es el super saiyajin dios, con esta transformación prácticamente me convierto en un dios de mi raza, poseo el poder que sólo los dioses pueden tener, los mortales no pueden sentir mi presencia, sólo los que son dioses como yo. —Explicó.

—Se-… se ha vuelto un dios… —Murmuró Luna y pensó Celestia, sintiendo una enorme presión que les hacía temblar las piernas y el cuerpo en su totalidad, la mayoría de guardias se desmayaron al instante, Fizzle Pop permanecía luchando por no perder la consciencia. —Increíble, ahora sí, con seguridad podemos llamarlo un dios. —Comentó la yegua de la noche.

—Y por último. —El saiyajin apuñó sus manos, y se irguió un poco, expulsando el resto de su poder, su aura y forman cambiaron totalmente, del color rojo que tenía se transformó en una azul claro con desvanecidos oscuros y blancos, su cabellera, cejas y ojos se volvieron azules por igual y su musculatura regresó a la normalidad. La presión que sentía la unicornio y alicornios era inaguantable. Les costaba mucho trabajo respirar, además del calor que desbordaba era casi intolerable. —Este lo llamo el super saiyajin blue, la mezcla del super saiyajin ordinario con el total ki de un dios, tengo una transformación mas allá que esta, pero aún tengo que practicarla, o podría destruir todo este sistema solar expulsándola. Con este poder soy capaz de rivalizar con los dioses y los más fuertes de todos los universos. —Exclamó, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—I-increíble… —Murmuró Luna, mientras que Celestia pensó y aseguró con total firmeza que el príncipe era un dios caminando entre mortales, con tan semejante poder en sus manos.

—Así es… —El saiyajin volvió a su estado normal, haciendo explotar su ki azul y desvaneciéndolo en la nada.

 ******DBS &MLP******

El planeta Miller, un mundo en su totalidad compuesto de agua, y ahora, totalmente carente de vida inteligente, dos figuras siniestras sobrevolaban el mundo acuático, el panorama era bello, así como aterrador, los hermosas nubes filtraban delgados rayos del sol que venían de la estrella roja en la cual giraban en torno todos los planetas de ese sistema solar, solo se podía ver más y más agua en el horizonte.

—Listo, ya hemos terminado. —Comentó Goku Black, aún con todas sus ropas mojadas, mientras que el ser a su lado, el desquiciado aprendiz de supremo Kaioshin se encontraba admirando el hermoso panorama a su alrededor, sin prestarle un poco de atención a su acompañante. — Ya debemos irnos, más lugares nos esperan. —Insistió, con voz más fuerte y una mirada afilada.

—Este lugar es simplemente hermoso, es una pena que… —Observó abajo, viendo como los mares profundos se encontraban llenos de cadáveres y tonos rojos de sangres se mezclaban con los azules profundos del mar. —Estos mortales lo hayan embarrado con su mísera y sucia existencia, es un alivio saber que has exterminado a todos.

—Así es, el planeta se encargará de ellos, sus desechos desaparecerán con el tiempo, como el tiempo cura todas las heridas. —Aseguró Black.

—Muy bien, es hora de seguir en el siguiente planeta. —Cerró los ojos, mientras que Black colocaba dos dedos en su frente, sintiendo el ki de los mortales que estaban en el planeta de su siguiente parada, se relamió los labios y sonrió de forma siniestra. —Lo tengo, vamos… esos Namekusein no sabrá que los golpeó. —Rio de forma macabra, Zamasu colocó una mano en el hombro del falso saiyajin, y así ambos desaparecieron con la transmisión instantánea.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Por qué tengo que venir contigo? —

—¿Por qué no? Has pasado tanto tiempo en la misma posición dentro del castillo que ya parecía que eras una parte hiperrealista de la decoración. —

—Si esa es tu única razón entonces volveré, no necesito estas estupideces. —

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Necesitaba protección y… pues eso, necesitaba protección. —Risa nerviosa.

—¿Tus guardias? —

—Es decir, realmente necesito protección, príncipe. —

—Hmpf… como sea. —

El camino por el reino de cristal era sorpresivamente tranquilo en los últimos días, la alicornio del amor atribuía a este comportamiento el hecho de que quizás sus súbditos ya se habían hecho al retorno del guerrero que los salvó incontablemente de las amenazas que iban a destruir no solo el reino, sino el mundo entero. Las calles de diamante con baños de plata iban y venían como intersecciones en su andar, se habían acercado al extremo más lejano del reino, una estación de trenes hecha de cristales y materiales varios los esperaba, el lugar parecía vacío salvo por el pony que se encontraba dentro de la estancia, su cara larga y aburrida explicaba que ese día no era para nada productivo.

—¿A dónde vamos?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, ascendiendo las escaleras tras la yegua, sus pasos pesados provocaban un leve sonido en la estructura sólida.

—Pues, me han dicho que hay un pequeño pueblo, cerca de aquí, geográficamente este lugar se encuentra más cercano al reino de Cristal que a Equestria, por lo tanto, por ley ellos son mis súbditos. —Explicó con una sonrisa y un suave sisear de su cola, sus movimientos frenéticos sacudiendo su corona y collar de oro en el proceso, el saiyajin pudo notar que estaba emocionada.

—¿Y yo entro de todo esto por…? —Insistió con la misma pregunta el guerrero, provocando que la sonriente y eufórica alicornio rodara los ojos con fingida molestia.

—Pues, en medio del camino entre ambos lugares hay un tramo donde muchos ponis han desaparecido. —La sonrisa de la yegua menguó ligeramente en un gesto triste. —Han sido bastantes y solo han logrado recuperar el cuerpo de pocos. —Observó que el saiyajin la observaba con toda concentración, cosa que le alegraba, a veces podía ser muy grosero ignorándola, pero al parecer estos temas que tenían que ver con violencia siempre lo hacían poner atención. Es decir, lo amaba, pero a veces podía ser muy desesperante.

—¿Te da miedo que eso que ha provocado tantas muertes te encuentre?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, los ojos de la alicornio se abrieron enormemente, entendiendo cómo terminaría esto. —Pensé que eras lo suficientemente fuerte, me enfrentaste a mi y saliste con vida. —Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en su rostro. —Patético.

—¡Puedo cuidarme sola!. —Exclamó con molestia, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, las alas se alzaron de sus costados. —No quiero arriesgarlo todo por algo tan inmaduro y tonto como eso. —Exclamó débilmente, sacudiendo su cara con una mueca molesta que a muchos les habría parecido tiernamente fatal, por su puesto, el guerrero de traje azul con armadura saiyajin permaneció inafectado.

—¿Arriesgarlo todo?. —Preguntó con una ceja arqueada el saiyajin. Observando como la yegua tomaba un pergamino con su magia de los cascos del poni que estaba en la recepción.

—Así es, sé que soy fuerte y probablemente pueda vencer a lo que sea que le ha arrebatado la vida a mis súbditos. —Se dio media vuelta para enfocar su mirada preocupada en el guerrero. —Pero también sé que puedo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, puedo perder la vida, y con ella todo lo demás. —Bajó la mirada de forma pensativa. Recuerdos de la trágica muerte de su madre que pasó inadvertida ante sus ojos cruzaban su mente.

—Te da miedo morir. — Comentó casualmente el saiyajin, pero con una cierta frialdad no intencional en el tono de voz.

—No me da miedo morir, soy una princesa, uno de mis deberes es proteger a mis súbditos y mi reino, llegará un momento en el que la única forma de hacerlo será con mi propia vida. —Murmuró esto último, sus orejas cayendo levemente a los lados. —Lo sé perfectamente, y es por eso que te puedo decir con seguridad que no es eso lo que me aterra. —Suspiró pesadamente, relajando un poco su postura. —Si algo me llega a suceder, mi camino ahí habrá terminado, pero mis lazos… una hija quedará huérfana, un esposo quedará viudo, y un reino quedará sin su princesa. —Alzó su mirada de forma afilada hacia el guerrero, este la miraba de la misma manera. —No puedo ser egoísta con estas cosas… tú jamás lo entenderías. —Murmuró inaudiblemente la última oración con cierta tristeza, recordando el trágico pasado del saiyajin, a veces se cuestionaba severamente con un ser podía tolerar tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y seguir viviendo con normalidad.

—Ya veo. —Comentó el guerrero, alzando su vista al cielo cálido y azul. —Quizás… quizás deba entrenarte un poco. —Vociferó forzadamente el saiyajin, le costó mucho trabajo emitir aquellas palabras, odiaba trabajar en equipo, pero esta vez lo haría por una buena causa, aunque de solo pensarlo se le retorcían las tripas con asco.

—¿Lo haría príncipe?. —Preguntó con renovada felicidad la yegua de pelaje rosado, observándolo con ojos llenos de esperanza.

—S..S-sí. —Articuló como pudo, suspirando pesadamente. —Pero será en otro momento, terminemos con esto de una vez. —Observó como la yegua caminó un poco hacia las vías del tren, mirando a ambos lados, quizás esperando el tren, lo que provocó que el guerrero chasqueara la lengua con molestia. —Será mejor ir volando, no esperaré un segundo más en este lugar. —Masculló.

—Claro, solo esperaba para ver si era seguro cruzar las vías del tren. —Giró levemente su mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Listo, sigamos. —La princesa dio un salto desde la esquina de la estación, cruzando las vías del tren a un camino de tierra que se perdía en la lejanía de las montañas, en las alturas donde todo permanecía nevado por la gran altitud.

—Tssk, qué estupidez. —Murmuró el saiyajin bajo su aliento, colocándose al lado de la yegua, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Andando, sigamos. —Los cascos de la alicornio comenzaron andar en aquella dirección, pero el guerrero permaneció en su lugar, cruzado de brazos.

—Espera un momento ¿piensas ir a pie todo el camino?. —Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta prosiguió. —Debes estar bromeando.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Si vamos a pie llegaremos aproximadamente en dos días, un tiempo bueno para la semana que avisé que no estaría disponible. —Comenzó andar de nuevo, enfocando la vista al frente.

—¡¿Queee?!. —Exclamó con impresión y molestia el saiyajin, mientras apuñaba una mano y la alzaba a la altura de su rostro. —¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Me oíste?! No perderé tanto tiempo de esa manera. —Pronunció con exaltación.

—Calma príncipe. —Ordenó suavemente la yegua, haciendo gestos con un ala. —No podré volar todo el camino, mis reservas de magia no son tan grandes, calculé que si iba volando, a mitad del viaje quedaría sin magia y fuerzas para siquiera alzar una flor del suelo. —Colocó un casco bajo su barbilla en señal de pensamiento. —Son varios kilómetros, sí. —Murmuró para sí misma.

—¡No me importa!. —siguió con alteración el saiyajin, una gran vena marcada sobre su frente, se acercó a la poni y la tomó de la cintura con su brazo derecho, colocándola a su costado.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hace? ¡espere!. —Exclamó con gran sorpresa la princesa, observando como ambos despegaban del suelo lentamente.

—Sólo dime en qué dirección tenemos que ir. — Ordenó el guerrero, ya se encontraban a gran altura. La yegua suspiró con molestia y derrota, este no era su plan, pero el guerrero era más testarudo que Luna y Celestia juntas multiplicado por mil. Tomó con su magia el pergamino que residía bajo su ala, lo extendió y comenzó a leer. El guerrero comenzaba a impacientarse. —Es por allá. —Señaló la montaña que apenas y se alcanzaba a divisar como una pequeña mancha en la gran lejanía.

—Ahora cierra la boca y déjame volar. —Ordenó el guerrero, con su mano desocupada colocó una ligera barrera de energía frente a la yegua y consiguientemente se encendió en una potente aura de ki blanco, afiló su mirada y un instante comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, sólo dejando tras de él una explosión de ki seguido de una onda expansiva.

 ******DBS &MLP******

—Es un lindo pueblo, y lo bueno de todo es que al volar evitamos eso que ha traído tantos problemas a este lugar. —Comentó Cadance, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, observando como los ponis comenzaban a prestarles atención que iba creciendo exponencialmente.

La población de aquél lugar seguía acercándose, pero algo andaba mal, Cadence podía notarlo, la mirada de aquellos ponis parecía sumamente perturbada, notaba que a medida que ellos se acercaban, sus temblores se hacían mas notorios, como si les costara mucho trabajo seguir avanzando, y esa dificultad aumentaba a cada paso que daban, el rostro de la princesa se transformó a uno de preocupación, estaba confundida, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando. Lo otro que tomó su atención es que esa atención, ese temor y mar de emociones negativas no iban enfocadas a ella, de hecho parecía que no estaba parada ahí, o eso se notaba a simple vista ya que los ponis de este lugar no le prestaron ni la mas mínima atención, podría jurar que ni siquiera la vieron ahí parada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido giró levemente su mirada hasta ponerla encima del guerrero que se encontraba a su lado, este por su parte miraba al lado opuesto de toda aquella conmoción, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

—¿Príncipe?. —La voz dulce pero de tono preocupado de la yegua hizo que el saiyajin moviera ferozmente su mirada sin girar su rostro hacia ella, mirándola de forma crítica. —Acabamos de llegar pero al parecer ya tienes fama por aquí. —Comentó, observando de nuevo a la muchedumbre de ponis, que ahora se encontraban a unos 10 metros de distancia, parados casi como estatuas si ignorabas el hecho de que seguían temblando como gelatina, algunas yeguas entre la multitud tenían lágrimas de terror en sus ojos, mientras que abrazaban fuertemente con intención de proteger a toda costa a sus potrillos y potrancas.

—Nunca había venido a este lugar. —Comentó casualmente el saiyajin, para volver a enfocar su atención en la opuesta lejanía, donde comenzaban los bosques frondosos de pinos cubiertos totalmente por un manto blanco de nieve.

La gran altura del lugar hacia que el lugar siempre se mantuviera en bajas temperaturas, pero gracias al pelaje de los ponis esto no parecía ser mucho problema, mas que usar simples accesorios de ropa para cubrirse algunas partes. El saiyajin por otra parte no parecía verse afectado, su entrenamiento y nervios de acero no podían percibir o darle importancia al frio que abrazaba por completo su cuerpo.

—Ehm, sí, pero algo anda mal, puedo sentir sus emociones, están aterrados, traumados. —Comentó con preocupación creciente la princesa, su rostro se inundaba con mortificación. —Algo pasó en este lugar, algo que probablemente esté relacionado contigo, príncipe. —Supuso, mientras caminaba hacia los ponis, pero ellos seguían viendo aterrados aquél ser bípedo que desprendía intento asesino con creces.

—Tonterías. —Murmuró el saiyajin, chasqueando su lengua.

—Ejem… ¡Hola mis queridos ponis!. —Exclamó la princesa del amor, cuidando de utilizar solo una pequeña fracción de la voz real de Canterlot, no quería aterrarlos más. —Soy la princesa del amor, la princesa Mi amore Cadenza, pero pueden llamarme Cadance, soy la gobernante del reino de Cristal. —Se presentó, mientras alzaba las alas de sus costados para hacer mayor énfasis a su figura, mostrando una sonrisa profesional sobre sus labios, enmascarando su gran preocupación.

Fue hasta entonces que los ponis que ahí habitaban la notaron, enfocaron su mirada en ella, dejando de temblar un poco, al parecer eso funcionó, pensó la alicornio, pero rápidamente 2cambió de opinión cuando la gran mayoría se abalanzó a sus casos, mientras comenzaban a llorar y suplicar por ayuda, y todos repetían en coro las mismas palabras. _Sálvanos… ¡Sálvanos!..._ _ **¡Sálvanos!**_. La fémina de pelaje rosado se vio totalmente pasmada y abrumada por la repentina reacción de estos ponis, dio un paso hacia atrás por reflejo y sin darle más vueltas al asunto en su cabeza trató de calmarlos a todos, pero no estaba funcionando, y ella se estaba desesperando, miró de reojo al saiyajin, quien seguía viendo a la lejanía en la misma pose. Ya había sido suficiente.

—¡Silencio!. —Exclamó con la voz real de Canterlot, a lo cual los ponis reaccionaron casi de inmediato deteniendo sus súplicas y mirando anonadados echados en el piso como la princesa los había echo callar con una relampagueante voz. Las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas se detuvieron y sus temblores se apaciguaron un poco más, la princesa sonrió internamente victoriosa por una fracción de segundo ante esto, ahora tenía su atención.

—P-Príncesa… por favor, suplicamos su misericordia. —Exclamó débilmente un semental de mediana edad, de pelaje color nuez y ojos dorados. Sus cascos temblaban de tal forma que parecía que sus articulaciones se saldrían de su lugar en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilo, mi súbdito, necesito que te calmes para que me digas qué es lo que sucede, alguien. —Ordenó con voz suave y acogedora la alicornio, dándole un suave abrazo lleno de compasión al semental. Observó a los demás ponis que parecieron haber tomado más confianza con ella, acercándose un poco. —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?. —Preguntó, con el mayor tacto posible.

—Él… él es el culpable de todo. —Confesó el poni al que la princesa tenía abrazado, se apartó un poco, y con un casco tembloroso señaló al saiyajin, quién seguía ignorándolos por completo, mirando a la opuesta lejanía, Cadance siguió a lo que este señalada y al entender su rostro se llenó de profunda confusión. El poni frente a ella seguía repitiendo de forma robótica y fantasmal la misma palabra, como un disco rayado.

La alicornio se percató que los demás ponis seguían mirando con profundo terror al saiyajin, tenían la cola entre las patas literalmente.

—¿El príncipe Vegeta?. —Preguntó la yegua de pelaje rosado, a lo que todos no supieron replicar, pues no entendían muy bien a qué príncipe se refería esta. —Necesito que me digan qué es lo que ha estado pasando aquí, desde el principio por favor. —Ordenó nuevamente, mirándolos a todos los pueblerinos, que terminaron de acercarse hasta formar un semi círculo a su alrededor.

—Hace meses mi pueblo ha estado sufriendo el ataque brutal de dos seres que son idénticos a él. —Exclamó el poni que fue abrazado por la alicornio.

—Primero que nada ¿Me puedes decir quién eres tú?. —Preguntó la yegua alicornio, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. —Es necesario presentarnos para facilitar la comunicación.

—Eeh, sí, claro, disculpe mi imprudencia, princesa. —Ofreció el semental, haciendo una reverencia, mientras que el resto hacía lo mismo detrás de él. —Soy el gobernante de este pueblo, alcalde en otras palabras. —Se presentó.

—Muy bien, eso está mejor, y no es necesario que sean tan formales conmigo, levántense por favor. —Pidió con tono dulce la alicornio, a lo que estos obedecieron, recibiendo la calidez que irradiaba el aura de ella. —Mi nombre es Cadance, soy la princesa del reino de cristal, y desde ahora también seré su princesa, por lo tanto necesito que me digan qué es lo que ha estado pasando aquí, he escuchado que la desgracia ha azotado su pequeño pueblo, y más que para avisarles que son mis súbditos, lo he hecho para investigar ese caso e impedir que este hecho se siga repitiendo. — Un gesto de determinación se dibujó en su rostro.

—Es bueno oír eso princesa. —Respondió con cierto alivio el alcade, su mirada nuevamente se clavó en el ser bípedo detrás de ella. —Veo que ya ha atrapado a uno, debo preguntar qué hechizo a utilizado para mantener tranquilo a ese ser tan vil y sanguinario, quizás podría servirme porque además faltan dos más que siguen por ahí, libres. —Pidió, mientras señalaba el cuerno sobre su cabeza.

—No entiendo de qué hablas. —Mencionó Cadance, observando de reojo al saiyajin, juntando las piezas en su mente. —No lo he hechizado ni nada similar, está aquí en su propia libertad. —Al confesar ese detalle todos los ponis se tensaron de inmediato, comenzando a temblar de nuevo, algunos listos para echarse a correr por sus vidas.

—¿C-cómo es eso posible? ¿cómo es posible que aún no la haya matado?. —Preguntó confundido y con el terror devorando su alma, trató de retroceder, pero sus músculos estaban rígidos como el acero, no podía hacer nada, inconscientemente la lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por sus mejillas. —O peor aún… no se la ha comido. —Murmuró con tono sollozante.

Las últimas palabras hicieron correr un feroz escalofrío por el lomo de la alicornio, pudo verlo en los ojos del semental, así como en los de los demás ponis, el profundo horror, el sentimiento de desolación, un nudo se formó en su garganta y el latir de su corazón comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, el calor de su cuerpo también iba en aumento, rápidamente giró su mirada para ver al saiyajin, y casi da un salto al ver que este la miraba fijamente, pero de una forma diferente, un gesto que era raro ver en él, lo podía describir en una sola palabra, y era sorpresa, el saiyajin reflejaba profundo asombro y confusión, eso le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, el saber de que él no era el culpable detrás de esas horroríficas acusaciones, nuevamente giró su vista al poni frente a ella y tragó grueso, enmascarando el mar de emociones que llevaba dentro. Era claro que el príncipe no fue el culpable de esto, pero entonces…

—Acérquense todos, no quiero que nadie se aleje de mi vista ¿Son todos los que habitan en este pueblo?. —Preguntó al alcalde y la multitud en general y de inmediato comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, reconociéndose mentalmente.

—Me temo que hay quienes están trabajando en los campos de cultivo, hoy tocaba sembrar cereales, con este clima es lo único cosechable que podría sobrevivir. —Confesó el alcalde.

—Comprendo… —Murmuró la alicornio, pensando en qué hacer, tenía que asegurar a todos hasta que esto se resolviera, pero por el momento necesitaba explicaciones. —Necesito que me diga todo desde el comienzo, Alcalde. Le aseguro que él no es a quien está buscando, ni a quien deba temer, su nombre es Vegeta, y es un príncipe pero también, es el ser que ha salvado en incontables ocasiones este mundo, de no ser por él nadie de nosotros, ni siquiera los gatos, los hippos, las girafas, dragones y demás reinos existirían. —Colocó una ala en el lomo del Alcalde, quien escuchaba atentamente y se llenaba de impresión al escuchar las palabras de la yegua, los pueblerinos con reacciones similares. —Necesito que confíen en mi, el no los dañará, al contrario, está aquí para protegerlos, por favor confíen en mi. —Solicitó como pequeña súplica

—Pero princesa… —Murmuró débilmente, mirando a la yegua a los ojos, esta sin esperar mas respuesta le di un abrazo acogedor.

—Confíen en mi por favor, no les pasará nada. —Giró su mirada para observar al saiyajin, que de nuevo se había dado vuelta a observar la aparente nada que se hallaba escondida entre los frondosos paisajes de pinos cubiertos por nieve.

—No lo sé, yo… —El alcalde giró su cabeza para ver a los ponis detrás de él, quienes aún reflejaban esa sensación de terror e inseguridad. —Hemos sufrido bastante, princesa, no creo que…—

—Por favor, ustedes me cuentan todo y yo les contaré todo acerca de él, es un buen trato ¿no lo creen?. —Preguntó Cadance de nuevo, sonriendo con ternura y honestidad. —Se los pido, es necesario que me digan qué está pasando, necesito ayudarlos y protegerlos, y esta es la única manera. —Concluyó, y un pequeño silencio de varios segundos transcurrió, hasta que el semental suspiró y negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que de todas formas no habría otra opción… —Murmuró el alcalde.

—Están todos seguros, lo prometo, es más, pueden acercarse, él es muy amable cuando llegas a conocerlo bien. —Comentó Cadance, a lo cual el saiyajin tensó todos sus músculos y una vena se resaltó en su frente, suspiró cerrando los ojos y negó levemente con su cabeza.

Primero fueron los sementales, que se miraron los unos con los otros, aún un poco indecisos, pero detrás del primero, todos se acercaron rodeando al saiyajin, mirándolo de todos los ángulos posibles, aún con el intento de huir al mínimo signo de hostilidad, eso pareció funcionar, puesto que las madres y demás yeguas se acercaron con sus pequeños potrillos y potrancas, observando con detenimiento y esa misma sensación de terror al guerrero, los pequeños miraban con profundo asombro e inocencia, y ligeros rastros de terror. La atmósfera pareció haberse calmado un poco ante esto. Cadance sonrió al ver que su pequeño plan para establecer un poco de confianza había funcionado. El alcade mostró una sonrisa débil y negó con la cabeza.

—Como ya dije, todo empezó tiempo atrás, cuando aparecieron tres seres similares a él. —Alzó la mirada al cielo, entrando en esos recuerdos turbios que se forzó así mismo a olvidar, para siquiera poder dormir bien. — Llegaron volando desde el cielo, su mirada, su forma, la magia que desprendían, todo acerca de ellos era hostil, entonces uno de ellos alzó un… ¿Casco?, desconozco el nombre que tengan sus extremidades, y en el casco se formó una esfera amarilla de mucha luz. —Cadance abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo con el príncipe, en aquél donde Celestia casi perdía la vida. —Entonces… lo expulsó en contra de uno de nuestros habitantes y hubo una gran explosión, al desvanecerse todo el poni había… —

La alicornio lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como una lágrima caía en su hombro, ella entendía perfectamente esa sensación, ese terror que inundaba su interior. Lo vivió en carne propia después de todo, observó por el rabillo del ojo como es que el saiyajin era observado por los demás ponis, mientras que este permanecía quieto como estatua con los ojos cerrados.

—Dijo que si no obedecíamos nos pasaría lo mismo a todos. —Prosiguió el alcalde. —Pero aunque lo hiciéramos, ellos se siguen llevando a varios ponis cada vez que aparecen. Siempre hacemos todo lo que ellos piden y aún así… una vez uno de los nuestros logró seguir el rastro de esas creaturas. —Cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente, mientras sus cascos temblaban. —Lo que vio lo dejó tan traumado que después de volver y contarnos qué sucedía se quitó la vida. —Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Cadance miró de forma angustiada y aterrada a su nuevo súbdito, no pudo mas que abrazarlo y transmitirle un poco de amor afectuoso.

—Si es difícil para ti, no necesitas seguir… —

—No, es necesario que sepa princesa. —Murmuró débilmente en el hombro de la alicornio el semental, se apartó un poco, mirándola a los ojos. —Supimos que a todos los ponis que se llevaban los devoraban, las explicaciones del que descubrió esto… son de pesadilla, los devoraban vivos, y parecía gustarles escuchar los aullidos de dolor y las súplicas de misericordia por terminar sus vidas de inmediato, y con eso el sufrimiento de ser comidos vivos, la sangre, las vísceras, todo… —El pony no pudo mas, simplemente descargó todo lo que su estómago retenía a un lado de donde se encontraban, en el suelo.

Cadance se apartó un poco por acto de reflejo, pero su mirada y su mente se encontraban en el espacio, el shock era tan fuerte que por un momento se desconectó de la realidad, simulando todas esas cosas que le habían sido reveladas, era demasiado brutal, de forma inconsciente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, volvió en sí cuando sintió el tacto del casco del poni frente a ella en su hombro, esta lo observaba con angustia, temor y ansiedad. Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas con un ala, tratando de enmascarar las fuertes repulsiones y ganas de vomitar que habitaban dentro de ella.

—¿Quién mas sabe de esto?. —Preguntó con una voz seria e inquietante, su mirada se había vuelto más oscura.

—Nadie mas que yo, princesa. Al final, antes de que él se quitara la vida, acordamos en que diríamos que no pudo encontrar a nadie, y su búsqueda había sido vana. —Respondió, mirando al suelo de forma perdida.

—Comprendo… ¿Cuántos han sido… desaparecido?. —Preguntó, mientras su semblante se fruncía lentamente, y algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento de odio que hacía que su sangre se volviera loca la estaba inundando.

—Han sido 12, 5 sementales, 4 yeguas y 3 potrillos. —Murmuró, el dolor simplemente era insuperable.

—Ya veo. —Cadance colocó un ala debajo del mentón del poni, alzándolo para mirarse ambos a los ojos, sus ojos color violeta claros no emitían brillo alguno, sino frialdad, algo que era muy extraño de ver en la princesa del amor. —No permitiré que esto siga sucediendo, te lo prometo como mi deber de princesa y mi poder sobre este reino, ninguno más de ustedes será siquiera tocado por esos seres despreciables… ¿Cada cuanto vuelven por más?. — Preguntó.

—Cada 20 días, por lo tanto, falta una semana aproximadamente para que vuelva a ocurrir esto… de nuevo. —Comentó, sintiendo el aura casi asesina de la alicornio. —Princesa… —Murmuró, observando de nuevo al ser bípedo que aún seguía rodeado de toda la atención. —¿Qué hay de él? Prometió que me contaría quién es. —

Cadance salió de su trance y dibujó una leve sonrisa, mirando al pony frente a ella.

—Me parece correcto que todos escuchen la historia del príncipe Vegeta, el ser que ha salvado en incontables ocasiones no solo a equestria, si no al planeta entero de su total aniquilación. —Comentó, sorprendiendo nuevamente de sobremanera al pony frente a ella. —Entiendo que ustedes no conozcan nada de estos acontecimientos, pero al menos debieron haber sentidos los efectos de sus peleas, los temblores, las luces que cubrían el cielo por completo y todo eso.-

—Ahora que lo menciona princesa, recuerdo esos estruendos que parecía que partirían el cielo y el suelo en dos, esas luces explosivas que bañaban en cielo por completo con su intensidad y varios fenómenos más. —Comentó, mirando de nuevo al saiyajin de armadura y traje azul, preguntándose mentalmente si el había sido el causante de semejante obra.

—Es correcto, Alcalde, pero como dije anteriormente, es algo que le debo contar a todos. —Comentó de nuevo Cadance. El semental asintió, colocándose de pie y llamando a todos hacia él y la princesa. —Será mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar cómodo y cálido, el frio comienza acentarse en mi pelaje, ya casi es hora de comer además, puede disfrutar junto a nosotros mientras platicamos. —Ofreció, dedicándole una leve sonrisa, la yegua de pelaje rosa asintió, haciendo que su corona se deslizara un poco sobre su cabellera tricolor napolitana.

—Príncipe ¿desea acompañarnos a comer?. —Preguntó la princesa, a lo que el guerrero negó levemente con la cabeza, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Yo me quedaré aquí, necesito confirmar algo, vayan ustedes. —Explicó, mientras seguía mirando en la lejanía, al parecer concentrado en algo. La yegua asintió con ligera confusión, pero al ver que todos los ponis a su alrededor soltaron un suspiro de alivio no insistió, era muy pronto para superar el terror que sentían, asumió.

Pasaron dos días, en los que los ponis convivían con la princesa, mientras que esta les explicaba con lujo de detalles todas las hazañas que el saiyajin de traje azul rey había hecho en su estadía en el pasado, hasta el presente, los pueblerinos estaban más que impresionados, y al parecer, de forma persuasiva la princesa logró que estos tomaran más confianza alrededor del saiyajin, mientras que este se mantenía a las entradas del pequeño pueblo, sentado en pose de loto, meditando, totalmente concentrado, los ponis iban y ofrendaban de los alimentos que solían preparar a la hora de comer, dejando los platos a su lado con rebosante comida, solo para encontrarlos totalmente vacíos al volver, y obtener un sereno "gracias" de parte del guerrero, lo cual solía tomarlos por sorpresa, pero también dibujarles una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Esa misma noche, antes de pasar al 4to día, bajo el manto de estrellas que se lograban divisar a través de las aperturas que dejaban las gruesas nubes de nieve en el cielo, la yegua del amor se sentó al lado del guerrero, disfrutando de la serenidad del lugar. Las linternas de Kerosene colocadas a las puertas de las entradas de las casas de madera de los ponis iluminaban y pintaban de un color ámbar la vía principal del pueblo.

—Ellos han logrado aceptarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?. —Preguntó Cadance, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la naturaleza. —Ha sido un poco difícil, pero admiten que tú estés vigilando les trae algo de paz, y pueden dormir con algo de mayor tranquilidad. —Aún sin respuesta del saiyajin, lo que le provocó una pequeña risa entre dientes a la princesa. — Contacté con Luna por una carta la noche pasada, y me dijeron que sus sueños ahora son más tranquilos, supongo que debo agradecerte por ello, príncipe. —Comentó, mientras se echaba sobre su estómago al lado de este, rozando su pelaje con la tela del traje del guerrero, lo que le hizo perder la concentración.

—Tssk . —Chasqueó la lengua el saiyajin con ligera molestia, pero curiosamente no hizo acción alguna para apartarse del calor que le brindaba la yegua a su lado, quien lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa suave. —¿Qué estás insinuando?. —Preguntó el guerrero, mirándola de reojo con sospecha.

—Seré sincera, realmente no planeo nada, solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. —Confesó, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la pierna del saiyajin, tomando una pose cómoda para reposar, cerró los ojos y suspiró, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo. El saiyajin por otro lado, sólo la miró de reojo, pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca. —No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé todo este tiempo, príncipe, realmente me alegra que estés aquí. —Murmuró, mientras tallaba su rostro contra la tela del traje del guerrero, esparciendo su aroma sobre él.

—Tú y tu hija me ponen los nervios de punta. —Comentó el saiyajin, alzando la mirada al cielo, suspiró levemente y relajó un poco su postura. —Al parecer heredó tu forma de ser tan irritante. —La alicornio dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras se reacomodaba en la pierna del saiyajin.

—Ella está llena de energía. —Comentó, recibiendo un chasquido de lengua por parte del saiyajin, lo que le provocó otra pequeña risa. —Es curioso de hecho, antes de que tú llegaras ella era todo lo opuesto, parecía desganada, no quería comer, ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera nosotros sus padres, tenía un grave caso de depresión, Shining y yo intentamos de todo, pero sus ganas de vivir iban en descenso. —Murmuró, recordando esos tiempos difíciles. —Pero al parecer todo cambió cuando tú llegaste, me pregunto por qué de hecho, aunque más que nada estoy profundamente agradecida contigo por haberle devuelto la sonrisa a su hermoso rostro.

—Tu hija no quiere seguir tus pasos, ni los de tu esposo. —Comentó casualmente el guerrero. —Me pidió que la entrenara, quiere ser un… héroe como yo. —Sintió un tic de estrés en el ojo izquierdo al ver que la yegua lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara. —Te digo lo que dijo tu hija. —Gruñó bajo su aliento. —Es bastante molesto y lamentable que haya heredado lo débil de ustedes, no seré amable con ella, si quiere ser fuerte deberá someterse a todo lo que yo diga, sin peros ni excepciones, nada de estupideces de magia y amistad. —Sintió un poco de asco y ganas de vomitar al decirlo, mientras Cadance lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que ella quiere, me temo que no podré negarle su deseo. —Comentó casualmente. —Sé que podrá con todo lo que lances en su camino, mi hija es fuerte y tiene mucho talento con la magia, podrá superar cualquier obstáculo. —Comentó, con una sonrisa confiada, el saiyajin replicó el gesto arrogante.

—Pues ya veremos. —

El cuarto día comenzó con buena vibra entre los habitantes del pueblo cubierto de nieve, los ponis iban y venían en su andar, preparando y realizando sus diferentes tareas, las yeguas se encontraban en las cocinas preparando los desayunos de sus familias, Cadance parecía estar mas ocupada en ayudar con la carga de madera a los sementales, quienes amable e insistentemente le pidieron que no se preocupara, que ellos podían hacerlo sin problema, pero al final cedieron. El saiyajin de armadura y traje azul rey se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, sentado en pose de loto, meditando con los ojos cerrados.

—S-señor príncipe… — Una voz tan suave como el color de la nieva distrajo por completo al saiyajin de su meditación, una vena se remarcó en su frente por la molestia, sin girar su rostro observó que una pequeña potrilla de pelaje café con manchones color crema alrededor lo estaba observando con sus ojos color avellana, su melena y cola eran de un color moca claro. Al ver la pequeña que tenía la atención del ser bípedo pegó un salto del susto, mas sin embargo se mantuvo a su lado, observándolo con sus ojos llenos de brillo e inocencia.

—Qué quieres niña. —Preguntó con tono frio y tajante el guerrero, sin siquiera parpadear, observándola.

La pequeña potrilla agachó sus orejas al escuchar el tono molesto del guerrero, y gestó un rostro triste y apenado en su cara, sin embargo no retrocedió un centímetro, a pesar de que su cola casi se encontraba escondida entre sus piernas.

—Usted es muy fuerte ¿verdad?. —Preguntó con su voz tierna y azucarada, sin esperar respuesta continuó. —La princesa dice que es increíblemente fuerte, que siempre ha salvado a todos. —Alzó sus ojos, para encontrarse con los del hombre de cabellera erizada, los suyos llenos de brillo y esperanza y los de él fríos y calculadores.

—¿Qué con eso niña?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, sin darse cuenta relajando su postura por completo, olvidando por un momento que su objetivo era entrenar mentalmente.

—Usted puede salvar a mis papás. —Comentó la pequeña, forzando en su rostro un gesto de determinación, que aún la hacía ver sumamente tierna.

—¿Qué?. —Preguntó con ligera confusión el guerrero.

—A mis papás se los llevaron esos monstruos aterradores. —Murmuró la pequeña, mientras sus ojos se perlaban con lágrimas y trataba con toda su fuerza detener los pucheros de llanto que se anudaban en su garganta, tratando de mostrarse valiente ante el saiyajin. —Nadie ha podido encontrarlos o rescatarlos, necesitan que alguien los salve. —Comentaba entre hipos. —Usted… usted ha salvado a muchos… usted puede salvarlos a ellos ¿verdad? Usted puede, yo se que puede. —Aseguró, mientras las lágrimas caían desenfrenadamente por sus pequeñas mejillas, y buscando consuelo y cariño alguno para aliviar su profundo pesar, se acercó al saiyajin y apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de este, cosa que pareció molestar al guerrero, que de inmediato se puso de pie, lanzando con ligera brusquedad a la potrilla hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de lomo en la nieve.

—Deja de llorar, así no lograrás nada. —Ordenó con voz severa el guerrero, mirándola con ojos afilados, la pequeña lo mirada con mucho sentimiento, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. —Tus padres fueron débiles y por eso desaparecieron, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para quedarse a tu lado. —Sentenció, mientras afilaba su mirada. —Y a ti te pasará lo mismo si solo sigues llorando y siendo débil, este mundo acabará contigo, necesitas volverte fuerte para poder defenderte, nadie podrá salvarte para siempre, no existen los héroes. —Explicó con frialdad el saiyajin, dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

La pequeña se reincorporó a sus cascos lentamente, sacudiéndose la nieve que había quedado en el pelaje de su lomo con su magia, aún seguía llorando y teniendo pequeño hipos, pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad pasó uno de sus cascos por su rostro, secándose las gotas que humedecían cruelmente sus mejillas y con toda su voluntad forjó un ceño fruncido.

—Necesitas transformar esa tristeza, esa soledad… debes convertirlo todo en ira, en coraje, en ganas de pelear por lo que quieres. —Comentó el guerrero, mientras seguía caminando, dándole la espalda. —Si quieres seguir siendo débil no vuelvas a buscarme de nuevo. —Se detuvo de su andar, para mirar por encima de su hombro a la pequeña, quien aún lo observaba de forma seria, aún con su pequeño ceño fruncido. —Si quieres ser fuerte y salvar a tus padres, sígueme. —Ordenó, para volver a mirar al frente y retomar su andar.

La distancia se hacía cada vez mas grande entre ambos, el saiyajin seguía su andar y la pequeña potrilla seguía parada donde mismo, observándolo alejarse, pasaron segundos, y finalmente tragó grueso, logrando calmarse por completo, un paso indeciso, dos pasos con poca confianza y después, una pequeña cabalgata decidida fue lo que hizo la pequeña para lograr alcanzar al saiyajin y ponerse a su lado, el guerrero no dijo nada, mas sin embargo emitió una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, ambos así, siguiendo su rumbo. No muy lejos de ahí, la princesa del amor y el alcalde habían mirado y escuchado toda la escena, la mirada de la princesa reflejaba ligero resentimiento al saiyajin por ser tan duro con la pequeña, y también gran preocupación por la historia de esta, al saber que esos seres atroces la habían dejado huérfana. Inconscientemente trató de caminar hacia ellos, pero el casco de semental la detuvo, giró levemente su mirada hasta verlo a los ojos, para encontrarse con un gesto levemente sonriente.

—Estoy seguro que él sabrá lo que hace. —Comentó suavemente. —Además, alguien tenía que afrontar la situación de **Cocolight** , ella estuvo deprimida durante mucho tiempo por la pérdida de sus padres, me alegra que alguien fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer el trabajo que yo no pude en consolarla, realmente estoy agradecido con el príncipe por este pequeño gesto. —Comentó, mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba a seguir con sus asuntos, dejando a la alicornio del amor ahí parada, quién aún seguía asimilando lo horrible de la situación que esos seres habían causado.

—No se repetirá, nunca más. —Murmuró, mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación, observando como el guerrero y la pequeña seguían hasta perderse cuesta abajo en un desnivel de la montaña.

Habían pasado 8 días y aún no había señal de esos seres despreciables en el pueblo, los ponis se encontraban muy asustados y paranoicos, la yegua de pelaje rosa se encontraba de pie frente al saiyajin en el medio del pueblo, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando al cielo. Un gesto de gran preocupación adornaba su rostro.

—Estoy preocupada, aún no aparecen, y ya debimos haber vuelto al reino de cristal. —Comentó Cadance, mirando al horizonte, una sensación de ansiedad había inundado su cuerpo. —Mandé una carta esta mañana explicando que seguiríamos un poco mas aquí a Shinning. —Alzó la mirada observando el rostro serio del saiyajin. —¿Crees que no vengan dentro de un tiempo?. —Preguntó.

—Ellos ya vienen en camino. —Comentó casualmente el saiyajin, afilando su mirada, colocando un gesto muy serio. —De seguro ya leyeron nuestras presencias con sus rastreadores, por lo tanto deben venir preparados para pelear. —Teorizó, muy para el terror creciente de la yegua del amor.

—¿Qué harás príncipe? Me refiero a ellos… los. —No terminó al ser interrumpida por el guerrero.

—Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que haré. —Comentó con voz sombría, provocando que las orejas de la yegua cayeran un poco por detrás de su cabeza. —No permitiré que sigan viviendo después de lo que han hecho. —Aseguró, mientras un brillo peligroso bailó en sus ojos.

—Pero ellos son de tu raza, príncipe, no crees que… —

—Para mi no son mas que escoria que necesito eliminar. —Respondió tajante Vegeta, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. —Es mejor que te vayas de este lugar, no quiero tener distracciones salvándolos. ¿Dónde están los demás?.

—Dentro del refugio como había sido planeado. —Iluminó su cuerno con magia azul celeste, mirando con preocupación al guerrero. —Ten cuidado.

—¿Qué hay de la niña?. —

—También está a salvo, fue difícil hacerla entrar en razón, pero al final cedió.

—Ya veo, entonces ya puedes irte.

—Príncipe, realmente me preocupas, ten cuidado, enserio.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mi, ahora largo. —Ordenó el saiyajin, y la princesa desapareció instantáneamente con su hechizo de teletransportación.

El pueblo parecía un lugar fantasma, sólo el sonido de las ventiscas de nieve se escuchaban en el ambiente hostilmente gélido. El guerrero tensó sus músculos, sin embargo permaneció en su pose cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Minutos después cuatro auras de ki amarillo aparecieron en el cielo, y fugazmente aterrizaron frente al saiyajin, el aura se discipó revelando a un saiyajin masculino y dos saiyajin femeninas. El guerrero de traje azul analizó un poco esto con curiosidad, recordando al instante que gracias a él y Kakarotto el planeta Vegeta había sido salvado.

—Vaya vaya vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, realmente las leyendas eran ciertas. —Comentó el saiyajin masculino, siseando su cola de un lado a otro con inquietud. —Después de todo el rey Vegeta tenía un hijo que vino del futuro ayudarnos contra Freezer. —Soltó una carcajada maliciosa, mientras era secundado por las otras dos saiyajin, quien no le quitaban de encima la mirada al guerrero de traje azul con armadura.

—Me pregunto si es tan fuerte como dicen. —Murmuró una de las saiyajin, afilando su mirada a una mas depredadora. —Me gustaría comprobarlo. —Prosiguió, saboreándose los labios.

Vegeta afiló mas su mirada, sin perder su pose característica.

—Bueno, basta de tonterías, deberíamos darle la bienvenida a un guerrero de sangre pura y clase alta como nosotros a nuestro equipo. —Comentó el saiyajin masculino. —Podemos celebrar sacrificando a uno de esos pequeñines, su carne es bastante jugosa y sabrosa. —Murmuró peligrosamente, mientras un brillo rojo bailaba en sus ojos. —Los tres avanzaron hacia el saiyajin de cabellera erizada. —únetenos, te compartiremos una cabeza, es lo que sabe mejor de esas pobres indefensos. —Confesó, relamiéndose los labios.

—Lo diré una vez, si dan un paso mas haré que sus muertes sean lentas y doloras. —Adviritó Vegeta, sin siquiera verse afectado por los pasos intimidantes de los tres saiyajin. —Sus miserables terminarán aquí y ahora, a mis manos. —Aseguró con voz asesina.

—Por favor. —Exclamó el saiyajin masculino, soltando una enorme carcajada burlesca. —No seas así de aguafiestas, sería una lastima tener que matarte. —Encendió su radar, leyendo el poder del saiyajin de traje azul, el cual solo marcaba un nivel de 50. —No confiaré en esta basura, sé que puedes ocultar tu verdadero poder, el rey Vegeta había mencionado eso. —Confesó, mientras tomaba su radar, lo apartada de su rostro para lanzarlo al suelo y destruirlo con un pisotón. —Pero adivina qué viejo, nosotros somos el equipo mas fuerte de peleadores seguidos del rey, somos el escuadrón elite.

—Cierra la maldita boca y has lo que vas hacer de una buena vez, miserable insecto. —Advirtió Vegeta.

—Por qué tan irrespetuoso, viejo estúpido, te borraré esa actitud arrogante a golpes, hasta dejarte delirando, pero antes, solo quería demostrarte que ahora tú y el otro gusano no son los únicos que se pueden transformar en super saiyajin. —Comentó, mientras miraba a sus dos acompañantes. —Vamos, hay que transformarnos y darle un paliza.

Al instante los 3, después de liberar un grito gutural lograron cambiar su cabellera negra y caída a una dorada y erizada.

—¡Ataquen!. —Exclamó, y al instante los tres se lanzaron contra el príncipe, lazandole toda forma de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y con ataques de ki también.

Vegeta los esquivaba fácilmente, sin la necesidad de desdoblar los brazos cruzados que mantenía a la altura del pecho.

—Aún son unos estúpidos y no se dan cuenta que esa transformación solo es un multiplicador del estado base actual de su fuerza, por lo tanto. —Conectó un feroz y brutalmente desgarrador uppercut al saiyajin malvado en el mentón, que la fuerza del impacto le voló la cabeza y parte de la columna, dejando un charco inmediato de sangre en el piso, el cuerpo del saiyajin maligno se desplomó sin control alguno en el suelo, totalmente sin vida. —Yo soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes incluso sin necesidad de transformarme.

—¡Cállate maldito, te mataré! ¡muere infeliz!. —Exclamó con cólera creciente una de las saiyajin, lanzándose al ataque contra el príncipe, solo para ser atravesada por su puño desde el abdomen hasta la espalda alta, mediante el mismo golpe, perforando varios órganos vitales. —¡Pero qué demonios!... —exclamó, para después caer muerta sobre su propio charco de sangre, su cabellera dorada había vuelto a su color negro normal.

La última saiyajin restante se encontraba petrificada y anonadada por lo que sus ojos acababan de apreciar, simplemente no entraba en su razón cómo sus dos compañeros de combate habían sido asesinados con tanta casualidad y facilidad.

—Maldición, si no escapo a mi también me matará. —Murmuró, tratando de pensar en una ruta y método para escapar.

—Así es, yo te mataré, insecto. —La voz del príncipe detrás de su oreja provocó que casi se estrellara al piso por el brinco tan endemoniado que pegó, trató de volar y huir, pero fue vano ante el guerrero de cabellera erizada, quien alzó su mano apuntándole y disparando una potente ráfaga de ki, alcanzándola y desintegrándola por completo.

La batalla había terminado tan rápido como vino, Vegeta observó los controles de las naves en los bolsillos que pendían de la armadura de estos durante combate, los tomó y los guardó bajo la suya, sonriendo levemente.

—Les agradezco por las naves, gusanos. —Murmuró a nadie en especial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, amigos y amigas de fanfiction, les vengo a traer otro episodio de esta historia. Sí, noté que muchos en los comentarios me pusieron que había 4 auras que dislumbraban en la lejanía, antes de la pelea contra Vegeta, y que este al final solo mató 3, la respuesta es algo sencilla, pasó lo mismo que con gohan y los cells jr jasjas. No, fuera de bromas, es que cuando estaba terminando de escribir el episodio ya era muy tarde, creo que eran como las 3 am, y en esos últimos párrafos prácticamente estaba escribiendo con los ojos cerrados, no sé como es que no la Kgue mas de lo normal jaja, en fin. Eso fue un error y nada mas.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

El sol comenzaba ascender por el entre las bastas y densas montañas rocosas en la lejanía, gracias a la magia de la princesa alicornio, quien se encontraba parada en el palco de su torre, una sonrisa serena se adornaba su rostro angelical, y sus pestañas aún unidas mantenían oscura su vista, solo dejando sentir la fresca brisa mañanera, acompañada de los armoniosos sonidos de la naturaleza.

—Este día ha de comenzar tan perfecto como los dioses nos lo han permitido. —Murmuró la semidiosa de la estrella que bañaba con luz ese planeta. Respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones con oxigeno y de un suave aleteo con sus blancas alas volvió a entrar en su habitación, preparándose para comenzar el nuevo día.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del castillo, mas específicamente en la torre con temática lunar, una princesa de la noche andaba a pasos cansados por el casi infinito pasillo que conducía a su habitación real, en su proceder los múltiples guardas lunares le rendían sus últimos saludos, antes de volver al deber a la siguiente puesta de sol, pero ella poca atención les prestaba, no por falta de respeto o arrogancia, alejado de todo eso, el duro trabajo de mantener tranquilo el mundo de los sueños a veces solía agotar sus energías, y esa noche fue una de las más problemáticas. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras que su somnoliento rostro demostraba que lo único que la mantenía despierta en su camino era el sonido de las sandalias de plata que adornaban sus cascos al contacto con la alfombra roja en sus pisadas.

—Me pregunto si el príncipe ya ha despertado, esta noche no estaba en el palco, y tampoco pude sentir su energía. —Pensó la yegua, sonriendo levemente al tener esa habilidad tan indispensable para encontrar a los demás por sus marcas de magia a lo largo de su reino, habilidad que fue enseñada a ella y a su hermana por el príncipe. —Será mejor revisar en su habitación.

Al llegar al lugar, que se encontraba convenientemente al lado de la habitación de la princesa de la noche, esta entró sin esperar invitación alguna de nadie, cerró cuidadosamente las puertas con su magia y observó el bulto en la cama, su vista era tan superior como la de los pony-vampiros, y eso le permitía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, el saiyajin estaba arropado hasta la cintura, respirando tranquilamente entre las frazadas de la cama, aún no se encontraba despierto, y eso le generaba dudas a la yegua, quién siempre era detectada en sus intrusiones por el guerrero siquiera antes de abrir la puerta. No cuestionó mucho y con una sonrisa pícara aprovechó su pequeño destello de suerte, con sus ojos pesados y llenos de fatiga divisó un lugar al otro lado de la cama del guerrero, perfecto para ella, su sonrisa se hizo más resplandeciente. Cuidadosamente apartó las sandalias de sus cascos y la junto a su corona, el collar que adornaba su pecho y los colocó en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, para hábilmente acostarse al lado del guerrero, su sorpresa no cabía en su existencia al ver que al hacer esto el saiyajin seguía relajado en su misma paso, respirando armoniosamente, eso le generaba preocupación ¿acaso el príncipe estaba enfermo? Pero no era el momento para cuestionarse, con delicadeza y lentitud se acurrucó al lado del guerrero, entre su brazo y costado izquierdo, apoyando su cabeza en el bien definido bíceps del saiyajin. Un enorme rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas, su melena había perdido el efecto etéreo al igual que su cola, lo cual era conveniente.

—Me pregunto si… no creo que lo note. —Pensó débilmente, mientras su sonrisa y cansancio le hacían poner una ligera cara estúpida de placer y emoción, alzó su casco delantero izquierdo y lo colocó en el pecho del saiyajin, pudiendo sentir el latir tranquilo de este, la posición era perfecta, y con esta buscaba transmitirle todo ese amor reservado al guerrero, era el mejor afecto hasta el momento, respiró su esencia, el rubor en sus mejillas iba en aumento, a la vez que lo hacían las miles de mariposas en su estómago. Todo era perfecto, incluso el cansancio se le olvidó de momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Luna?. —Preguntó con voz severa el saiyajin, sin perder su pose relajada.

—¡Queeee!. —Gritó con un enorme susto y sorpresa la yegua de pelaje azul marino, casi dando un salto hasta el techo por la impresión, sus alas se alzaron hasta quedar rígidas en sus costados, el corazón le latía a mil kilómetros por hora y por causa de esto su respiración se había agitado. —¡Pr-príncipe!. —Exclamó con voz casi ahogada la princesa, mientras toda su cara, hasta la punta de su cuerno se ponían rojas.

—Te pude sentir desde que entraste al pasillo. —Comentó el guerrero, en su misma pose. —Es estúpido que hayas pensado que estaba dormido, me decepciona que después de todo sigas subestimándome. —Comentó con el mismo tono de voz duro, pero sin cambiar su gesto relajado.

—Lo siento príncipe, no tenía idea… lamento haberlo perturbado. —Murmuró la yegua, pensando en alzarse de la cama y tomar su distancia, pero algo en su cabeza le repetía severamente que eso no sería correcto, observó el rostro del saiyajin, y tomó su decisión de quedarse en su lugar al ver que éste no parecía perturbado por la repentina cercanía. —Su posición me hizo pensar que aún estaba durmiendo, debí ver a través de algo tan absurdo. —Comentó, como la alumna que reconocía el error ante su maestro.

—Estaba meditando, es claro que con fuerza bruta no lograré dominar correctamente mis habilidades. —Murmuró, recordando las sabias palabras de su maestro Whiss, quién le decía incansablemente que cuando el momento de relajación llegara, debería respetarlo, su cuerpo, aunque fuese de guerrero, necesitaba un obligatorio descanso.

—Comprendo… su maestro era el ser mas poderoso de este universo, yo en su lugar abría seguido al pie de la letra esas indicaciones, príncipe. —Comentó Luna, recostando su cabeza de nuevo en el brazo del saiyajin, pero conservando sus cascos pegados a su pecho.

—No trates de sermonearme. —Murmuró el guerrero, suspirando levemente.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la oscura habitación, la yegua no sabía que decir frente al guerrero, simplemente el revoltijo de sentimientos dulces le hacían sentir mareo, eso sumado al cansancio nublaban un poco su razonamiento, comenzó a respirar con mas tranquilidad y cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose abrazar por la calidez que ofrecían las frazadas y el cuerpo del saiyajin al cual se había pegado nuevamente, jamás había necesitado tanto algo en su vida, sin siquiera saberlo, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Cómo está la niña?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la princesa, quien en su pose serena curveó mas sus labios.

—Cocolight está bien, Celestia se debe estar haciendo cargo de ella en estos momentos, el papeleo y todo lo necesario para poner a la potrilla bajo la protección de la corona. —Respondió, sonriendo aún más.

—Sabes que no me refería a e… —

—Sí, sé que no te referías a eso, príncipe. —Murmuró, mientras que una débil risa escapó de sus labios. —Me sorprende que te hayas ablandado tanto, me pregunto qué fue lo que generó ese cambio tan enorme en ti, Vegeta.

—Solo responde la pregunta, yegua. —Ordenó el saiyajin, con algo de molestia en su tono.

—Se encuentra de mejor salud, claramente el clima frío no era para ella, tomaste una decisión correcta en traerla aquí.

—No fue mi decisión, fue Cadance la que dijo que la trajera aquí.

—Fue muy considerado de tu parte aceptar la decisión de mi sobrina.

—No te equivoques de idea, sólo la traje aquí para entrenarla, detesto cuando los mocosos se ponen difíciles.

—No seas tan duro con ella príncipe, además la potrilla parece haber forjado un vinculo ciertamente íntimo contigo. —Observó la princesa, abriendo ligeramente los ojos para ver que el guerrero miraba al techo de la habitación, con su característico gesto serio. —Debes tener cuidado, no vaya a suceder que cierta princesita del reino de cristal se vaya a poner celosa por la atención que le has estado brindando a esta pequeña. —Comentó de forma juguetona.

El guerrero se levantó, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, dejando el lado de la princesa de la noche, quién rápidamente resintió la ausencia de calor en su pelaje.

—No me interesa. —Respondió el ser de cabellera erizada, poniéndose de pie. —Y es ridículo, sólo ha pasado un mes desde que la traje aquí, los guerreros tardan más tiempo para formar vínculos serios con los demás.

—Realmente eres un despistado sin remedio, príncipe. —Comentó Luna, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, rodeándose con la esencia y el calor que había dejado con su cuerpo el saiyajin en la cama. —Pero es un defecto que en ti va muy bien. —Aseguró, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte del guerrero, observó que este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. —¿A dónde te diriges?.

—Tengo hambre. —Contestó el saiyajin de forma tajante.

—Mi hermana te estará esperando en el comedor príncipe, aunque me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a mi lado un poco mas. —Comentó valientemente la yegua de la noche, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir al hombre de cabellera erizada, y justo antes de que se cerraran, un comentario sereno hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de la princesa, a la vez que las mariposas iban con fuerza en su estómago.

—Será en otra ocasión. —Se escuchó como murmuro la respuesta del saiyajin, cerrándose las puertas no un segundo después.

 ******DBS &MLP******

 **¡BOOOOM!** Una explosión cubrió un pequeño radio en el área de entrenamiento de los guardias del reino de cristal, había un pequeño cráter y uno saliendo de este, donde antes era concreto sólido, gracias al hechizo de la pequeña princesa de cristal, quien lanzó el disparo de magia hacia aquél lugar, su rostro reflejaba profunda concentración, se encontraba volando a una baja altura en el lugar, los demás guardias fuera del servicio que se encontraban entrenando no pudieron mas que mirar con profundo asombro, los ojos abiertos y la boca hasta el suelo lo que había sucedido.

—Necesito ser más fuerte, príncipe mencionó que necesitaba aumentar mucho más mi capacidad mágica. —Murmuró en sus adentros la pequeña Flurry Heart. —Si quiero ser un héroe necesito salvar a los demás, y no que me salven a mi.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, hija. —Comentó Shinning, con una cara de Pokerface, al ver la capacidad destructiva de su pequeña, que estaba casi seguro que ya superaba las suyas y las de su esposa también, una gota nerviosa de sudor resbaló por su frente. —Estoy seguro que el príncipe dijo que no te sobre forzaras demasiado o podría ser perjudicial para ti.

—No, dijo que si no entrenaba y me volvió un poco mas fuerte, él no me enseñaría jamás. —Comentó con frustración la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño y concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno, para después dispararlo contra el mismo lugar, creando una explosión del doble tamaño, haciendo que su padre derramara otro par de gotas de sudor nervioso, tratando de mantener su cara de poker, mientras sentía como el piso temblaba ligeramente bajo sus cascos por el impacto y explosión. —Necesito seguir entrenando papá.

—¿Qué hay de tus deberes de princesa? A tu madre no le gustará que pases todo el tiempo aquí, entrenando. —Comentó, sonriendo internamente por la estrategia en la que había pensando para apartar a la pequeña del lugar de entrenamiento.

—Madre dijo que aún no tengo edad para siquiera estar pensando en esos aburridos deberes, que por mientras me enfocara en lo que más me gustara hacer, padre. —Respondió Flurry, descendiendo al piso al lado del semental.

—Aaah, eso dijo, supongo que tiene razón… —Murmuró derrotado Shinning, preguntándose mentalmente cuál era el plan de su esposa, era claro que las cosas no las hacía sin alguna buena razón.

—Papá, quiero que me enseñes a pelear como tú. —Pidió dulcemente la joven potrilla al semental de pelaje blanco, quién la miró con una sensación de extrañeza.

—¿Para qué querrías que hiciera eso hija?. —Preguntó ligeramente confundido el unicornio.

—Quiero impresionar al príncipe, padre. —Respondió la pequeña, tratando de poner un gesto de determinación que solo la hacía ver más adorable. —Necesito demostrar que soy muy fuerte para que me entrene y me haga su discípula. —Dicho esto, se acercó al unicornio y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de ternura. —¿Por favor papi?. —Preguntó con su ya de por sí acaramelada voz, cosa dio en una debilidad importante al equino de pelaje blanco.

—Tenías mucho tiempo sin decirme así, mi diamantito hermoso. —Comentó Shinning, abrazando a la pequeña con sus casos delanteros, llenándola de caricias y abrazos. —Está bien, si es lo que tanto quieres, te enseñaré el arte de la espada y la defensa mágica, hermosa. —Respondió, dándole de nuevo otro abrazo cariñoso.

—Te lo agradezco padre, estoy satisfecha en que aceptes mi idea. —Comentó Flurry, dibujando una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro. —

 ******DBS &MLP******

—Chicas ¿alguna de ustedes sabe por qué Celestia nos llamó al castillo?. —Preguntó Twilight a sus amigas, sentadas en el vagón del tren que las llevaba a Canterlot.

—No lo sé Twilight, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos mucho. —Comentó Applejack, mientras reposaba su peso en el respaldo de la banca, tildando su sombrero con un casco. —Además mi carta decía que sólo era para desayunar con ella y con el príncipe Vegeta. —Concluyó.

—Sí, y estoy muy emocionada por ver al príncipe Vegeta, lo hemos visto muy pocas veces desde que llegó de nuevo a nuestro mundo. —Comentó Fluttershy, sonriendo de forma resplandeciente. —No creo que sea un cambio significativo, pero creo que el hecho de que él esté aquí hace mas segura nuestras… vidas. —Murmuró lo último con algo de ansiedad.

—Te doy la razón en eso querida, el destino seguro trabaja de formas muy misteriosas. —Comentó Rarity, mientras recibía un asentir de todas las amigas. —Es decir, todas pensamos que jamás volvería, pero por alguna razón aquí está de nuevo, es una lástima que el señor Goku ya no esté con nosotros. —Comentó con delicadeza, observando cómo las orejas de las demás yeguas caían un poco ante la mención del saiyajin fallecido.

—Bueno, estoy segura que el señor Goku encontrará una manera de volver. —Aseguró Rainbow, lanzando los cascos al aire en forma de golpes. —Él y el príncipe Vegeta son muy poderosos, tanto así que ni la muerte los podrá detener, y además, incluso nosotras que morimos en aquella batalla pudimos volver gracias a ellos, estoy segura que él, que es 20% más cool podrá hacerlo sin problemas. —Comentó, dibujando una sonrisa y aumentando un poco la moral y esperanza en sus amigas.

—Lo cierto es que aún parece muy surreal todo lo que pasó en aquél momento. —Comentó Starlight, mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre los cascos, mirando al piso. —Aún me cuesta trabajo que hayamos muerto y así como si nada vuelto a la vida, siento como si hubiera cerrado mis ojos y todo hubiese sucedido en parpadeo. —Explicó, sin borrar la ligera sonrisa que albergaba su rostro.

—Como un sueño ¡uno muy genial y divertido!. —Exclamó Pinkie Pie, sacando una corneta de fiesta de su melena rosada y lanzando confeti de ella. —Yo recuerdo que podía atravesar objetos y flotar en otro mundo que es muy parecido a este, sólo que ahí el cielo era naranja. —Explicó, mientras recordaba los sucesos que ocurrieron después de la vida. Las demás yeguas la miraron con una ceja arqueada, pero sonrieron y negaron levemente con la cabeza.

—Debemos estar muy agradecidas con ellos, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es honrar sus presencias amigas, sin ellos nosotros, no, todo el mundo habría sido destruido hace mucho tiempo. —Confesó, algo que de solo pensarlo les seguía helando la sangre a todas, de solo pensarlo, y concordaban que la ignorancia era una gran dicha, eran muy felices sin saber que afuera de su mundo había millones y millones, y que probablemente en los cuales podían estar ocurriendo genocidios en esos precisos momentos. —No sé cómo es que el príncipe y el señor Goku podrían tolerar todo esto. —Comentó de forma sombría.

—Vah, ellos son muy poderosos, eso es pan comido para ellos. —Comentó con basta casualidad Rainbow, y es algo en lo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo. —Es decir ¿recuerdas esa vez que al señor Goku le creció el pelo? Eso fue asombrosamente cool y épico. —

—Ah sí, recuerdo que mencionó que era la transformación del super saiyajin fase 3, la verdad es que el cambio fue muy notorio. —Comentó Twilight, recordando de forma analítica ese suceso.

—Su melena era simplemente divina, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida. —Aseguró Rarity.

—A decir verdad aún me emociono de solo recordarlo chicas, y qué buen gusto tenía. —Comentó Applejack, mientras observaba de reojo su larga y dorada cabellera. Las amigas soltaron una gran carcajada ante la pequeña acción.

—Si, supongo que esta paz se la debemos a ellos dos. —Aceptó Starlight, con una ligera sonrisa. —Por cierto ¿ya pensaste en incluir en nuestro programa de clases de historia a ambos?. —Preguntó, observando a Twilight, recibiendo la misma atención de las demás yeguas.

—Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que ya preparé un plan de estudio para contar sus anécdotas. —Respondió, mientras alzaba un casco y sonreía con alegría. —Sería muy grosero omitir hechos tan importantes como esos al mundo ¿No lo creen?. —Las chicas asintieron con fuerza.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué hay de los Hipogrifos?!. —Exclamó con emoción Pinkie, agitando su cola rosada con fuerza. —La princesa Skystar y la reina Novo estarán encantadas de escuchar toda esa historia. —Aseguró, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, creo que sería correcto enseñarles a los demás reinos quienes son los salvadores de este mundo. —Comentó Twilight, y al instante, una idea brillante vino a su mente, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y emoción. —Y de esa forma ¡podemos expandir aún más la magia de la amistad y lograr alcanzar el mundo entero! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?. —Se preguntó, mientras pensaba y planeaba todas las posibilidades, tan rápido como el latir de su corazón.

—Tranquila terroncito, pasos pequeños, no queremos que todo se vuelva un desorden. —Comentó Applejack, colocando un casco en el hombro de la princesa, con una sonrisa pícara. —Recuerda que a veces tus ideas te vienen a explotar en la cara cuando menos te lo esperas. —Confesó, haciendo que las demás amigas soltaran una pequeña risa, y que la alicornio púrpura se sonrojara fuertemente.

—Pero querida, debemos ponernos en marcha para poder lograr este cometido. —Comentó Rarity, colocando un casco debajo de su mentón. —Me atrevo a decir que es un propósito de vida.

—Podemos reducir ese tiempo con la ayuda del príncipe… uhmm… como… ehmm.. ¿visitas diplomáticas?. —Ofreció Fluttershy, observando con timidez a sus amigas, quienes asentían a la gran idea de la pegaso color canario.

—Es una buena idea. —Aseguró Rainbow.

—Lo sería si el príncipe fuera sociable y amigable, y todas sabemos que él es… —Starlight observó como el cringe en sus amigas casi les hace dar un salto sobre sus asientos. —Exacto, creo que entendieron.

—Entonces tenemos que convencerlo a él primero chicas. —Opinó nuevamente Twilight.

—Primero empecemos por enseñar a nuestros alumnos quienes son estos seres, que prácticamente son los guardianes de este mundo. —Infirió Starlight. —Ellos podrán llevar esta palabra a sus reinos, y la pequeña ayuda no vendría mal en nuestros planes.

—Estás en lo cierto Starlight, pero es necesario que planeemos bien esto, chicas. —Concluyó Twilight, asintiendo junto a ellas sus demás amigas, con sonrisas resplandecientes en sus rostros.

 ******DBS &MLP******

—Buenos días, príncipe Vegeta, adelante, tome asiento, lo estaba esperando. —Invitó cordialmente Celestia al guerrero, este por su parte chaqueó la lengua dentro de su boca y giró su mirada al lado opuesto, tomando su lugar a un lado cercano de la yegua de pelaje blanco. —Puedo notar que mi hermana le hizo una mañanera visita. —Sonrió cálidamente, al ver como el saiyajin se cruzaba de brazos, asintiendo ligeramente.

—Veo que aún mantienes muy afinadas tus habilidades para detectar la energía de los demás. —Observó el guerrero, sin mirar a la yegua.

—No es eso exactamente, pero gracias por el cumplido. —Denotó la princesa del sol, sonriendo con calidez y plenitud. —Puedo oler su aroma en ti, y tienes un pelo suyo en tu ropa.

—Tssk, maldita sea. —Masculló el guerrero, quitándose el pelo azul marino de la princesa de la noche de su camisa desmangada, la princesa del sol por su parte soltó una alegre y corta risa.

—No hay nada de qué apenarse príncipe, me hace feliz ver que su relación ha avanzado. —Comentó con ligera picardía, mientras bebía un poco de su taza de té. —Pero no estamos aquí para discutir su relación con mi hermana.

—Tengo hambre. —Masculló con molestia, mientras observaba de lado y por primera vez en el día a la yegua. —Ordena la comida de una vez.

—Por supuesto, príncipe. —Obedeció Celestia, quien con el timbrar de una campana de oro llamó rápidamente a las sirvientas, quienes cargaban numerosos platillos de comida y los colocaban veloz y ágilmente sobre la mesa. —Escuché de su aventura en el pueblo perdido cercano al reino de cristal, mi sobrina me lo contó todo. —Comenzó, mientras daba un bocado al platillo de su desayuno, el cual consistía en heno frito con una porción de ensalda de fruta y un trozo de pastel. —Acerca de los saiyajin, lamento que haya tenido que llegar a esos extremos, pero sigo resintiendo lo que pasó con mis subdi… los súbditos de la princesa Cadance. —Comentó con un ligero tono de tristeza, ponis morían todos los días de forma natural, aún no se hacía al hecho de que existiera un ser que se sintiera en el derecho de arrebatarle la vida a los demás de forma caprichosa.

—No deberías sentir compasión por esa clase de escorias, Celestia. —Comentó el saiyajin, zampándose todos sus alimentos vegetarianos con fervor. —No merecían seguir viviendo.

—No lo sé, diría que siempre hay formas mas viables que recurrir a la violencia. —Observó como el guerrero seguía ingiriendo sus alimentos de forma brutal. —Pero supongo que tú entiendes mejor estas cuestiones que yo, príncipe.

—Ya he preparado la nave, esto es algo que no puede quedar en el olvido, Celestia. —Explicó el saiyajin, mirando con ojos afilados a la yegua del sol. — Vegetto ya les había advertido que no siguieran con esa vida, pero sabía que dejar ese estilo era algo imposible para nuestra raza.

—No creo que causar destrozos en su planeta vaya a resolver algo, príncipe. —Trato de razonar Celestia, con una ligera mirada de preocupación. —¿Esta seguro de que no hay otra forma?.

—Conozco a mi raza, yo fui uno de ellos. —Confesó, mirando con aparente culpa a la yegua del sol, quien entendió perfectamente los sentimientos y la situación. —Estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores, Kakarotto lo hacía ver muy fácil, ese maldito siempre encontraba la manera para resolver todo. —Comentó con voz baja.

—El señor Goku… ya han pasado 7 meses y aún no ha regresado. —Murmuró en voz baja la yegua del sol, con melancolía. —¿Está seguro que podrá volver solo príncipe?.

—Por su puesto, de seguro está esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo, Kakarotto es muy listo, quizás no ve necesidad de regresar en este momento. —Explicó Vegeta, resumiendo la ingesta de sus alimentos.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos en silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a las 7 yeguas defensoras de Equestria entrar con sonrisas resplandecientes. Al ver al guerrero sentado, quien ya se encontraba terminando de comer, para embestirlo en cálido abrazo grupal que casi lo tumba de su silla, Celestia observó la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Maldita sea, apártense de mi mocosas, harán que ensucie mi ropa. —Exclamó con notoria molestia el saiyajin, mientras seguía siendo bombardeado con afecto desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Los extrañábamos mucho príncipe Vegeta, es bueno ver que se encuentra bien. —Comentó Fluttershy, apartándose junto con sus amigas del saiyajin, quien se sacudió las ropas y se puso de pie.

—Necesitábamos volver a verlo y recordar lo cool que puede ser cuando pelea, príncipe. —Comentó Rainbow, volando hasta ponerse el nivel de sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieren conmigo?. —Preguntó con molestia el saiyajin.

—Pues venimos acompañarlo a desayunar por invitación de la princesa, príncipe. —Respondió Starlight de forma resplandeciente.

—Lamento decirles que yo ya he terminado, a un lado, tengo cosas qué hacer. —Se despidió el saiyajin, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a las 8 yeguas dentro de la cocina sin entender lo que había pasado.

—Yyyy… eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. —Comentó Rainbow, provocando una pequeña risa en las demás amigas, mientras Celestia se mostraba sonriente en todo momento.

—Vamos, han venido desde muy lejos, mis pequeñas ponis, siéntense y disfruten del desayuno. —Invitó Celestia, a lo que las elementos y Starlight reaccionaron e hicieron una reverencia disculpándose por no haberla notado en un principio. —Descuiden mis súbditas, Twilight. El príncipe Vegeta parece tener ese efecto de atraer la atención a donde quiera que vaya.

—Por cierto princesa, qué es lo que lo tiene tan apresurado, me refiero al príncipe. —Preguntó la alicornio de la amistad, tomando la atención de todas sus amigas con eso.

—Es una larga historia que me gustaría contarles a lo largo del desayuno. —Respondió la suprema gobernante de Equestria.

Celestia les contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que Cadance y Vegeta llegaron aquél pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por otros saiyajin, y al estar desayunando, omitió los detalles de que estos estuvieron devorando vivos a los ponis que ahí vivían, mencionando que sólo habían sido asesinados a manos de estos seres de estructura bípeda con cola.

—¿Dónde está la pequeña Cocolight, princesa?. —Preguntó con ansiedad y angustia Twilight.

—Descuiden, ella está bien, se encuentra durmiendo en mi habitación en este momento, no quise despertarla. —Respondió, terminando de comer. —Llegará en cualquier momento, deje a un guardia al cual ordené que la trajera aquí cuando despertara.

—La pobre pequeña, de seguro aún está aterrada y desahuciada en este momento. —Murmuró con tristeza Fluttershy.

—Tenemos que ayudarla a recuperar su sonrisa, chicas. —Exclamó con el mismo gesto Pinkie.

—Calma chicas, hablaremos con ella en un momento, primero hay que terminar de desayunar. — Mencionó Starlight.

—Por otra parte, mencionó 3 naves espaciales, princesa. —

—Así es Twilight, pero dime ¿por qué te interesa ese detalle?. —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me intriga conocer el espacio, me pregunto si el príncipe me deje ir con. —La princesa de pelaje púrpura fue interrumpida casi de inmediato por sus amigas.

—No lo creo terroncito.

—Definitivamente no, querida.

—A menos que quieras hacer enojar al príncipe, Twily.

—Twilight, el príncipe irá a resolver unos problemas en su planeta, que conciernen con la seguridad del universo, no serán unas simples vacaciones. —Explicó con voz dulce y aduladora Celestia, como lo haría una madre a su hija. —No creo que sea el momento para ir a conocer el espacio con él, pero trataré de que se posible en el futuro ¿qué te parece?. —

—Gracias princesa Celestia, estaría profundamente agradecida. —Agradeció con profunda alegría Twilight, dándole un rápido abrazo a la alicornio, mientras que esta respondía acariciándole la melena con su hocico.

—¿Cuándo volverá el príncipe, princesa?. —Preguntó con preocupación Fluttershy.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí les pido es que no cuenten nada de esto a Luna, ella no sabe nada de esto. —Explicó Celestia. —Y es mejor que así lo sea, ella se pondrá un tanto… difícil para dejar partir al príncipe en su misión.

—Cambiando de tema, Celestia, tenemos una propuesta que podría interesarte. —Comentó Twilight, tomando el repentino interés de la yegua de pelaje blanco, observó a sus amigas, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa enorme. —Es tiempo de expandir la magia de la amistad a todo el mundo.

 ******DBS &MLP******

El saiyajin había entrado en su habitación, solo para encontrar que la yegua de pelaje azul marino aún se encontraba dormida en su cama, la cual ya era un revoltijo de sábanas y almohadas, una sonrisa minúscula se dibujó en su rostro, rápidamente se colocó su traje de combate junto a su armadura y salió del lugar, sin perturbar el sueño de la princesa de la noche. Sobrevoló el castillo hasta dirigirse a un apartado resguardado, muy cerca de este, dentro se encontraban varios ponis con batas blancas, científicos pudo deducir, analizando una de las naves con cautela y dedicación, fue saludado y recibido con reverencias, pero eso a él poco le importó, tomó un control y una nave y salió del lugar, dejando a los equinos proseguir con su trabajo, encontró un lugar despejado muy cerca del castillo, depositó la nave en el suelo y comenzó analizar el control, observó que las coordenadas del planeta Vegeta seguían programadas para el siguiente destino, y también la memoria de cálculo resguardaba las coordenadas del planeta en el que se encontraba, lo cual le facilitaba enormemente las cosas, guardó el control debajo de su armadura, le tomaría 5 días llegar hasta el planeta Vegeta, realmente estaba lejos, se disponía a entrar en la nave cuando escuchó varios **Poofs** A sus espaldas, giró su vista levemente por encima de su hombro, para encontrarse con Luna, Celestia y las demás yeguas de colores que había saludado en la mañana.

—Príncipe, venimos a… despedirnos. —Murmuró Twilight, con un poco de timidez, al observar la mirada dura y penetrante del saiyajin.

—Y desearle que tenga un buen viaje en el espacio. —Agregó Starlight, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—¡Y también le trajimos una foto para que nos recuerde en su viaje!. —Exclamó Pinkie, dando saltos hasta el saiyajin para sacar una fotografía de su melena y otorgársela al guerrero, quien la tomó y sin siquiera mirarla la guardó debajo de su armadura.

—¿Estarán bien sin mi vigilancia?. —Preguntó con un tono extrañamente sereno el guerrero más para sí mismo que para ellas. Celestia, luego de salir de su pequeña sorpresa sonrió de forma resplandeciente y asintió levemente.

—Nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes gracias a usted, príncipe, podremos cuidarnos solos. —Aseguró la yegua del sol, mientras cubría con sus alas a las elementos y a Starlight, como una madre lo haría con sus pequeñas, estas por su parte se sonrojaron levemente. La mirada del saiyajin se estacionó en Luna, quien había permanecido seria en todo momento, y al sentir la mirada se sonrojó levemente, mientras sus alas se alzaban de sus costados, Celestia y las demás entendieron las señales. —Bueno, es hora de decir adiós, todas tenemos actividades que necesitan nuestra atención. —Explicó, y así, una por una, incluyéndose ella, fueron a despedirse con besos y abrazos al saiyajin, quien los aceptó muy a regañadientes, para después desaparecer en un Poof de magia, dejándolos solos a la princesa de la noche y a él.

—Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar. —Comentó el saiyajin, dándose la vuelta para entrar en la nave, pero fue embestido por la espalda en un abrazo de alas y cascos por completo que le hizo frenar en seco.

—Vuelve pronto, príncipe, no quiero perderte de nuevo. —Murmuró en la espalda de este, respirando por última vez su esencia. —Por favor. —Continuó, con un tono de voz lleno de sentimiento. El saiyajin dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No me tardaré mucho, cuida este planeta, tú eres la mas fuerte en este momento. —Aseguró el saiyajin, mirando por encima de su hombro. —Hasta luego.

—Estaré esperando con ansias, príncipe. —Murmuró Luna, depositando un tímido, pero amoroso beso en la mejilla de este, quién se sobresaltó por el repentino afecto, mas sin embargo no dijo nada, apartándose y entrando en la nave, cerrando la compuerta.

Luna se apartó un poco, observando como la nave despegaba lentamente para después, a una velocidad casi endemoniada, salir volando al cielo, perdiéndose rápidamente en el color azul de este, la yegua alicornio permaneció en su lugar, mirando de forma melancólica el vasto infinito teñido de color azul.

—Estará bien, Luna, y nosotras también. —Exclamó Celestia, haciendo que la yegua de la noche pegara un salto con las alas alzadas rígidamente de sus costados, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con todas las ponis, que la miraban con una sonrisa enternecedora y llena de picardía.

—Pensé que se habían… —Murmuró Luna, siendo interrumpida por Twilight.

—Sí, nos fuimos de aquí, a 20 metros, detrás de aquellos arbustos. —Señaló la alicornio púrpura, a una pequeña densidad de arboles y hojas verdes que cubrían parte del paisaje.

Luna suspiró, y sin tener mas remedio en la situación, cerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa, que fue acompañada por la risa de las demás, compartiendo el cálido sentimiento de la alegría y la felicidad.

 ******DBS &MLP******

La nave había arribado al planeta Vegeta, el aterrizaje fue tranquilo, la compuerta de la nave se abrió lentamente, el saiyajin salió de esta con pasos apresurados, observando todo el panorama para llenarse de confusión y un sentimiento de peligro, todo a su alrededor, había llamas, explosiones, nubes de polvo y destrucción en todo lo que sus ojos lograban divisar, el aire estaba enrarecido, caliente por demás, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, y cubierto por nubes de ceniza, los relámpagos y truenos lo teñían a cada momento de luces azules y los estruendos podían calar en el alma.

—Qué está pasando aquí. —Meditó el guerrero, tratando de buscar el rastro de energía de cualquier saiyajin en el lugar, pero sin resultado alguno, el silencio se veía opacado únicamente por los ensordecedores relámpagos que aparecían en el cielo.

Había un aroma a muerte en el aire y el silencio era para volverse loco, el saiyajin se alzó a la altura del cielo, flotando levemente, para encontrarse con el mismo paisaje de destrucción en la lejanía, coordinó la posición de la nave en su control y se dio marcha a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba. Voló por 15 minutos sin rastro de vida alguno mas que destrucción, en la lejanía logró divisar el castillo, que si bien recordaba de su niñez, era el castillo donde reinaba su padre, sin perder más tiempo aumentó la velocidad en aquella dirección, apareciendo casi al instante, observó que este también se encontraba parcialmente destruido, descendió hasta la entrada para encontrar múltiples cadáveres de saiyajin regados por todo el piso, vísceras, cabezas y extremidades regadas, unidas en un mismo charco y caminos de sangre eran lo que sus ojos percibían.

—Todos están muertos. —Meditó el saiyajin de traje azul, lleno de impresión, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. —Quién habrá sido el responsable de esto, no puedo sentir ningún poder de pelea cercano a este planeta, quién sea que haya hecho esto pasó por aquí hace tiempo. —Concluyó, entrando en el castillo, encontrándose más de lo mismo, cadáveres de todo tipo, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos brutalmente asesinados.

Una vena se remarcó en su frente y sus manos se apuñaron dentro de sus guantes, nuevamente algo le había arrebatado el reino que a él le correspondía, nuevamente se encontraba solo en su raza, las venas de su cuerpo seguían remarcándose, encontraría al culpable y era seguro que lo mataría, siguió caminando dentro del castillo hasta encontrarse con el cadáver de su padre y sus soldados de élite, el lugar era un completo caos, infirió que ellos fueron los que dieron más pelea, se acercó al cadáver de su progenitor y observó que éste tenía puesto un rastreador en el lado izquierdo de su cara, curioso y extrañado lo tomó y se lo colocó él, observando que tenía un mensaje de voz guardado que jamás fue enviado, como si el rey esperaba que alguien llegase y pudiera verlo después de que él hubiera muerto. Vegeta aplastó un botón una secuencia de voz se activó dentro, escuchando el mensaje grabado.

— _No hay mucho tiempo, soldados, Bardock, lleva a tu escuadrón al frente del castillo, necesitamos un frente aplastador para debilitarlos. —_

Escuchó la voz de su padre, ordenando a sus soldados que se prepararan para recibir al oponente, entendió entonces Vegeta, que esta grabación se hizo en el climax de la batalla, seguramente cuando el rey entendió que su poder no era suficiente para detener a este enemigo.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya acabado con toda la defensa en menos de un minuto?¡. —_

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre con frustración y ligero terror, Vegeta cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando. Hubo muchas explosiones y gritos desgarradores, sonidos grotescos y aullidos de dolor seguido de esas palabras.

— _Maldición, son una vergüenza, no pudieron hacerle ni un rasguño a ese sujeto. —_

Más explosiones, destrucción y muerte, escuchó como su padre había mencionado que ni siquiera con su nueva transformación de super saiyajin pudo vencer a este enemigo que aniquiló a toda la raza entera.

— _Por qué… por qué haces esto, te ofrecí todo lo que tengo… ¿Cuál es el sentido de que me mates?. —_

Escuchó Vegeta la voz desesperada y sin esperanza de su padre, seguido de pasos acercándose cada vez mas, infirió que se trataba del enemigo acercándose a su moribundo padre, quien probablemente estaba muriendo desangrado.

— _Mis razones son algo que van mas allá del entendimiento de los seres inferiores como tú, saiyajin… mi deber como dios es aniquilarlos, y corregir el error de aquellos que se hacen llamar dioses mas sin embargo idílicamente creen que verlos vivir y destruir es lo correcto. —_

Al escuchar esa voz, Vegeta sintió como un escalofrío de impresión abrazaba todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa, casi titubeando por el repentino frío que sintió, no era posible, por qué tenía que suceder también en este universo, maldijo su suerte en ese momento, entendiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

— _¿Q-quién eres?... —_

— _Yo soy son Goku, un dios, un verdadero dios, que no reconoce error alguno en su creación, y crea será perfecto ante sus ojos, eliminando todo rastro de inmundicia sobre este universo, un ángel vengador de la muerte… Goku Black. —_

Seguido de eso, un sonido grotesco de piel y órganos cortándose resonó en el mensaje, y seguido de eso, la secuencia grabada terminó, quedando así de nuevo en silencio total el saiyajin, quién aún no salía de su impresión, lentamente alzó su mano izquierda para quitarse el rastreador de la cara, una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, al igual que las venas de su frente seguían remarcadas, sus ojos parecían desorbitados.

—Maldita sea… —Murmuró con desdicha, y de pronto, algo hizo click en su cabeza, no solo este planeta, si no todo el universo estaba destinado a sufrir el mismo destino, sus ojos se abrieron y la preocupación crecieron exponencialmente al entender que Equus estaba en un peligro potencial, y él no estaba ahí para encararlo.

Por su mente cruzó la imagen de todos los ponis, siendo aniquilados cruelmente por Zamasu y Black, un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente.

El castillo explotó ante la onda de choque que Vegeta dejó en su empuje altamente endemoniado de velocidad que dejó en el lugar, para dirigirse a la velocidad de la luz a su nave, rápidamente entró en esta, colocó los comandos de planeta Equus, despegando la nave a toda prisa, sus ojos se encontraban inyectados en sangre, y las manos dentro de sus guantes se encontraban hechas puño al grado de salir sangre.

—Resistan, son solo 5 días, no dejaré que esos dos gusanos acaben de nuevo con lo que quiero proteger, no dejaré que un dios de nuevo juegue con mi destino. —Exclamó en su mente con mucha ansiedad y desesperación, la nave salió de aquél sistema solar rápidamente, en dirección al planeta de los ponis.

****DBS&MLP****

Una nación completa de ponis, griffins, hipogrifos, zebras, girafas, dragones y demás reinos se encontraban formando un frente a una sola amenaza, Luna y Celestia, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus pelajes manchados con sangre se encontraban al frente.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?!. —Preguntó con ira incontrolabe Luna al ser frente a ella, que vestía un traje negro con escala de grises. —Qué demonios pasa contigo, Goku.

—¿Quién eres realmente, maldito asesino?. —Preguntó Celestia al lado de Queen Novo.

El enemigo en cuestión, dibujó una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, saboreando su mano que se encontraba llena de sangre de una zebra a la que acababa de descuartizar.

—Soy son Goku, un dios, deberían sentirse agradecidos, formarán parte de alguno muy hermoso. —Un aura de color morado se encendió alrededor de su cuerpo, agitando su cabellera negra, el pendiente de color verde que colgaba en su oreja izquierda y su demás ropa. —Es hora de purgar y eliminar este planeta de toda la basura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola compañeros y compañeras de Ff, a que no se esperaban algo de mi, ¿verdad que los sorprendi? jaja, bien, espero que todos se encuentren bien, y disculpen mi larga ausencia, ha habido cosas que... bueno, ustedes ya saben el porque me tardo tanto.**

 **Este capítulo que se supone que iba ser de 5,000-6,000 palabras se extendió mucho, pero era necesario porque hay muchos personajes que necesitaban salir, consejo, no escriban escenas con más de 10 personajes dentro de ellas, es un completo infierno :( en fin, espero que lo disfruten, el capítulo siguiente no será tan largo, esta mrd me tomó dos dias enteros de trabajo, creo que no me tardaré tanto, menos de un mes es seguro.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten, un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

La corte del día había sido sorpresivamente tranquila, eso fue lo que Celestia pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo, los vitrales cristalinos con estampados artísticos iluminaban suavemente el interior de las cuatro paredes y pilares. Habían pasado cuatro días ya desde la partida del saiyajin al espacio y raramente nada parecía haberse alterado, excepto cierta princesa del amor que en un principio, al enterarse de esta noticia se puso histérica, realmente molesta por el hecho de que nadie le había avisado nada de lo sucedido, fue un poco complicado para las hermanas reales calmarla, asegurándole que volvería alrededor de 10 días, esto por el viaje redondo que implicaba 5 días de ida y por lógica, 5 días de vuelta, la pequeña ponzoña de enojo permaneció enterrada en el corazón de la princesa del amor a pesar de que Luna y Celestia trataron por más de dos horas de razonar con ella. La princesa del sol sonrió ligeramente al recordar que la pequeña Flurry Heart había reaccionado con mayor madurez ante el suceso que su madre, esta solo asintiendo y aceptando silenciosamente la decisión del príncipe, obviamente era notorio que la pequeña quería llorar, lo delataba las enormes lágrimas que lubricaban y abrillantaban más sus enormes ojos color cielo, pero la pequeña tenía muchas agallas y orgullo, eso pudo notarlo, se resistió a romper en llanto en aquella escena, fue su hermana pequeña, Luna, la que también se percató de esto y rápidamente le brindó un abrazo amoroso con sus alas, susurrándole, ella infirió que todo estaría bien y que el guerrero volvería al cabo de 10 días.

No pudo evitar sonreír con plenitud y enorme felicidad, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde la llegada del príncipe de los saiyajin a su reino, era un poco gracioso ver la evolución positiva del príncipe, ya fuese por motivación personal y por ayuda de sus súbditos, o por simples azares del destino, de ser un enemigo a ser el más importante aliado, no, el protector de Equestria, no, incluso más que eso, el protector principal de todo el planeta. Era lógico decir que todo el mundo se sentía más seguro cuando él estaba cerca, sus pequeños ponis hacían estatuas, pintaban murales y pagaban otra clase de tributos con impacto significativo hacia él y al otro saiyajin alrededor de toda Equestria.

La sonrisa de la yegua de pelaje blanco se borró casi de inmediato al recordar al otro saiyajin, de traje rojo y cabellera alborotada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida al otro plano existencia, donde sólo los muertos podían habitar, el hecho de entender estas palabras la entristecía ligeramente.

—Son Goku… —Murmuró la alicornio del sol, moviendo suave y delicadamente sus labios en el proceso, saboreando cada letra que su voz emitía, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante dicha acción, sus alas tuvieron un ligero espasmo y un pequeño, casi indistinguible rubor se dibujó en su rostro.

Recordó las palabras del príncipe de nuevo, "Kakarotto es muy listo y sé con seguridad que algo como esto no lo detendrá en lo absoluto, si sigue muerto es porque así lo quiere y no ve necesario volver" ,lo que había dicho le daba esperanza de que este guerrero volvería de nuevo a estar con ellos, caminar entre los mortales… otra palabra que traía gran preocupación a su mente, la mortalidad e inmortalidad, ella, al igual que su hermana, al ser bendecidas con la magia tan especial y única de controlar los cuerpos celestiales que traían la noche y el día a su planeta las había vuelto totalmente diferente al resto de la raza pony, y de las tres sub—razas en especial, por el principal hecho de que fueron las primeras alicornios naturales, es decir, las primeras en nacer así, Starswill el barbudo más tarde descubriría que ellas, sus dos jóvenes alumnas poseían cuerpos realmente longevos, casi inmortales, fue una noticia que realmente les tomó por sorpresa, más adelante los ponis que se habían convertido en sus súbditos cuando ellas fueron coronadas princesas, fuese por conveniencia o por tributo y adoración hacia ellas, cambiaron el término longevo por inmortalidad, pero tanto Luna como ella sabían que esa inmortalidad era simplemente una alteración mágica en sus genes que les producía envejecer a un paso realmente lento, ellas, como cualquier otro poni de Equestria podían morir por los métodos más simples y convencionales, su carne y sangre eran vitales para su existencia.

Se preguntó mentalmente si Luna, quién era la que aún conservaba a su saiyajin a su lado se cuestionaba este hecho, o si de perdida lo consideraba como un problema a futuro.

Su saiyajin, de nuevo un rubor, esta vez más intenso se dibujó en su rostro, su hermana tenía a su saiyajin, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella tuviera al suyo a su lado. Soltó un pequeño gemido de emoción bajo su aliento, nadie podía escucharla de todos modos, ella andaba sola por los pasillos. Todavía estaba en su mente el hecho de que dentro de 3 días más vendrían los líderes de los demás reinos alrededor de Equus en una charla diplomática de gran importancia, que, por idea y decisión de Twilight, sería para platicar la posible implementación y conocimiento histórico de los dos saiyajin que lucharon contra las amenazas que tenían el propósito de aniquilar la existencia de toda la vida como se llegaba a conocer hasta el momento en el planeta.

Suspiró con algo de tranquilidad, relajando sus frágiles y delicados hombros cubiertos de pelaje blanco, negando levemente con la cabeza, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, por la seguridad de todos, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba del otro lado del largo pasillo, se asombró ligeramente, ciertamente todo se entume alrededor cuando te encuentras profundamente en tus pensamientos. Despejó su mente y sonrió de forma maternal, era hora de disfrutar sus alimentos del medio día.

 ******DBS &MLP******

Por los jardines reales se encontraba paseando una pequeña potrilla de pelaje café con manchones color crema alrededor de su cuerpo, sus ojos avellanas miraban de un lado a otro con enorme curiosidad y emoción, ya tenía alrededor de una semana en el castillo de la realeza y constantemente venía a distraerse a este lugar tan pacífico.

Las princesas Luna y Celestia habían sido muy buenas con ella, las princesas siempre lo eran, pensó, ella quería ser una princesa cuando fuese grande como ellas, soltó una pequeña risa dando pequeños saltos en el camino empedrado del recorrido del jardín, disfrutando de la frescura que le brindaba el aire y aroma de la naturaleza a pesar de ser medio día la temperatura de Canterlot, junto a la de Ponyville siempre se mantenía en los 20 °C, los miles de kilómetros cuadrados de densa vegetación eran de gran ayuda para esto, a pesar de mantener el aire lo más puro posible.

Escuchó un Flash de magia detrás de ella, sus orejas recibieron un pequeño espasmo de estimulación, giró su rostro levemente para encontrarse con nadie más que la princesa de la noche, quién le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y amigable, al darse cuenta la pequeña rápidamente se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente e hizo una reverencia tan veloz como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió.

—H-hola… princesa Luna. —Murmuró tímidamente la potrilla, la yegua de pelaje azul marino ensanchó su sonrisa, se acercó a la pequeña y la alzó con su magia tomándola ligeramente por sorpresa, para después colocarla en su lomo. —Princesa… —Murmuró, ahora con el doble de timidez.

—Te he estado buscando, Cocolight, los guardias del castillo me informaron que te habías salido de la cocina después de desayunar a estos jardines. —Comentó, girando su rostro levemente por encima de su hombro, mirando de reojo a la poni terrestre, quien escondió su rostro lo mejor que pudo en su pequeña melena. —Me tenías preocupada, la próxima vez que vuelvas a salir avísale a algún sirviente o guardia del castillo ¿esta bien?. —Pidió con la dulzura, firmeza pero a la vez suavidad suficiente que tendría una madre con su pequeña, sus ojos buscaban transmitirle profunda ternura, ternura que a la potrilla realmente le faltaba.

El estómago de la poni terrestre comenzó a gruñir con ferocidad, toda la mañana la había pasado yendo de un lugar a otro dentro del castillo, miles de guardias y demás trabajadores del palacio real se cruzaban en su camino, algunos ya acostumbrados a la pequeña bola de energía le sonreían y le brindaban pequeños gestos de afecto, como por ejemplo acariciar su melena o regalarle una frotada de hocico a hocico con palabras dulces, incluso los guardias reales aflojaban ligeramente su postura ante su presencia, más notable en el caso de las yeguas encuadradas en el servicio.

Luna curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, la brisa que traía consigo el viento del medio día acariciaban suavemente su forma, ondeando con ligera velocidad su melena y cola de por si ya etéreas.

—Pequeña, veo que has quemado todas esas energías del desayuno. —Comentó, girando su vista por encima de su hombro para mirarla, a lo que la potrilla en respuesta respondió con una profunda timidez, escondiendo su rostro en el plumaje azul marino de la yegua de la noche. —Será mejor que volvamos adentro, Celestia ya nos debe estar esperando para consumir el almuerzo. —Finalizó, caminando a pasos tranquilos de vuelta al castillo, con potrilla en lomo.

Al arribar al comedor real Luna pudo divisar a su hermana mayor sentada en su lugar, bebiendo un poco de té mientras observaba un pergamino, notó que la mesa ya estaba arreglada para pedir la comida, con una mirada serena se encaminó hasta ella, posicionándose a su lado, observando qué es lo que tenía tan concentrada a su hermana sobre ese trozo de papel y a su vez, haciéndose notar ante ella.

—Luna. —Comentó la alicornio de pelaje blanco, dibujando una media sonrisa al dedicarle una mirada a su hermana. —Pensé que estabas ocupada, no quise llamar por ti, siéntate, pocas veces podemos disfrutar una comida juntas. —Confesó, señalando con un casco delantero al lugar frente a ella.

—Y agradezco a los dioses por eso, hermana. —Mencionó Luna, sin moverse de su lugar, pronunciando más su sonrisa y dejando caer levemente sus parpados a medio ojo. —Tiempo atrás era extraño poder disfrutar esta clase de momentos juntas, desde que Twilight ascendió mucho de nuestro trabajo ha sido reducido, y seguirá reduciendo gradualmente por lo que veo. —Observó, dirigiéndose a su lugar, provocando que la alicornio del sol notara a la pequeña en su lomo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí!. —Exclamó con ternura y júbilo Celestia, tomando a la pequeña Cocolight del lomo de su hermana menor con su magia, acercándola a ella y colocándola en su vientre, brindándole un enorme abrazo con ambos cascos delanteros, a la vez que acariciaba su melena con su hocico. —¿Cómo estás pequeña? No te había visto desde ayer en la noche. —Preguntó, mientras seguía brindando muestras de afecto.

—Mmm…Pri-princesa… mmm. —Murmuró Cocolight como pudo, entre el suave pelaje olor a vainilla de la yegua mayor, disfrutando culposa y avergonzadamente los afectos de esta.

—La encontré en los jardines reales. —Explicó Luna, ya sentada sobre su lugar, dedicándole una mirada pícara a su hermana por portarse tan cariñosa con la pequeña potrilla, pero al parecer esta ni siquiera lo notó. —Ya le he mencionado que la próxima vez que decida salir es necesario que deje avisado con alguien a donde se dirige. —Concluyó, tomando una campana de oro que se encontraba al centro de la elegante mesa vestida con telas blancas de seda.

—Es correcto, pequeña. —Mencionó Celestia, apartando un poco a la potrilla de su pecho y cuello para mirarla directamente a los ojos. — Es peligroso que decidas salir del palacio sin avisar siquiera a una de las sirvientas del castillo o guardias reales. —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de adoptar un rostro serio, pero le era muy difícil con el dulce rostro angelical que la potrilla le dedicaba con esos profundos ojos avellana llenos de inocencia. —Espero que no se vuelva repetir, jovencita.

—Lo siento princesa… no… no volverá a suceder. —Confesó la pequeña con tono de voz dulce, agachando las orejas por detrás de su cabeza y girando su mirada hacia otro lado en señal de pena. El rostro de la alicornio se serenó de inmediato, volviendo a gestar esa sonrisa maternal que tanto la caracterizaba. Escuchó como Luna tocaba la campana con su magia para llamar a los sirvientes.

—Por otra parte, ya te había mencionado que no necesitas llamarme princesa. —Aseguró la yegua de cabellos aurora, alzando el rostro de la pequeña con un casco hasta ambas quedarse mirando la una a la otra. — Solo Celestia bastará, somos amigas, y si tú quieres, incluso mejores amigas. —Ofreció con voz suave y acogedora. Luna, quien observaba todo desde el otro lado de la mesa no pudo mas que sonreír con ternura al ver como la pequeña asentía dibujando una sonrisa tenue en sus pequeños labios.

Los sirvientes entraron por una de las puertas, acompañados con varios transportes sobre ruedas cargados con charolas de plata, colocándolos ágilmente sobre la mesa, para después retirarse no sin antes desearles buen provecho a las majestades y la potrilla. Celestia apartó a la pequeña de ella con delicadeza, sentándola en una silla que se encontraba a su lado, colocando habilidosamente un pañuelo debajo del mentón de la pequeña para que no se embarrara de comida. Las 3 comenzaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

—Por cierto Celestia ¿Qué decía la carta?. —Preguntó Luna refiriéndose al pergamino que su hermana mayor leía cuando recién había llegado.

—Oh eso, si, son noticias de los demás reinos, los líderes aceptaron nuestra invitación para venir a discutir acerca de los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar en el pasado. —Observó que la pequeña ya se había embarrado casi la mitad de la cara comiendo con sus cascos delanteros, tomó un pañuelo y la limpió rápidamente. —Como temíamos, hay ciertas inquietudes acerca de ellos.

—Lo supuse ¿Se trata de **Grover** y **Tórax**?. —Preguntó Luna, refiriéndose a los líderes del reino de los griffons y los changelings respectivamente.

—Bueno, por otro lado están ellos, supongo que son los que más incómodos se sienten con esta invitación, no hace falta el mencionar por qué. —Respondió, a la vez que Luna asentía de inmediato, como un robot el cual ya estaba programado para hacerlo a las palabras indicadas.

—Es perfectamente razonable, Celestia. —Comentó la yegua de la noche, frunciendo ligera e involuntariamente el ceño al recordar los inconvenientes que habían provocado el rey Blade y Chrysalis en el pasado. —Pero no hay nada que temer, esos actos han quedado enterrados en el pasado, necesitamos avanzar sin mirar atrás. —Aseguró, borrando ese gesto de ligera ira de su rostro de inmediato, remplazándolo por uno mas neutral.

—Y eso es lo que les he estado diciendo con tanta insistencia. —Gruñó con desesperación Celestia, alzando un casco al aire. —Pero ambos son creaturas de mucho honor, aún me sorprende bastante que hayan decidido venir a tocar estos temas, en especial cuando se trata del príncipe Vegeta.

—Y dices que ellos no son el problema, entonces… —

—Nunca dije que se tratara de un problema Luna.

—Entonces prosigue, hermana.

—Para empezar, **Novo** aún está muy paranoica por lo que aconteció con su reino, pero es un problema que deberemos afrontar cuando llegue. —Suspiró con ligereza, mirando al techo de la habitación en señal de pensamiento. — Que no te sorprenda que venga con una flotilla naval protegiéndola de lado a lado en un radio de 300 metros. —Comentó con sarcasmo humorístico, muy para el propio humor negro de Luna.

—Un pájaro con temor a volar con libertad, es sorprendente. —Masculló Luna, con una sonrisa arrogante. —Un comportamiento indigno de una reina.

—Basta Luna, recuerda que cada quien lidia diferente con sus temores. —La regañó Celestia.

—Y ambas sabemos que huir de ellos no es ni de cerca una solución. —Finalizó Luna, alzando los hombros en señal de Jaque mate, provocando un suspiro pesado por parte de la yegua del sol.

—Luego tenemos a **Vou** y **Nátura** , no me hagas comenzar con ellas. —Pidió, masajeándose una sien a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Luna se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar ambos nombres.

—¿Nátura? ¿la reina Zebra? ¿Te refieres a ella?. —Preguntó, aún si salir de su sorpresa, al ver como la yegua de pelaje blanco asintió comprendió que no había escuchado mal. —Vaya, eso sí que me ha sorprendido, no me imaginaba que la reina zebra saliera de su reino prohibido para venir hasta aquí. —Confesó

—Lo mismo que pensé yo Luna, y eso lo hace aún más grandioso. —Aseguró Celestia, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Hace mas de mil años que no he visto su rostro, será bueno observarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—De acuerdo con eso, pero… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de ello?. —Preguntó la alicornio de pelaje azul marino.

—Pues eso, se trata de la reina Zebra, la que se exilió junto con su reino a los confines de Equus, mas allá del bosque Everfree para prometer nunca volver. —Comentó Celestia. —Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con su seguridad, es una invitada muy importante, me pondré en contacto con Shining Armor para colocar protocolos y medidas más fuertes de seguridad. —Luna asintió, meditando esas palabras.

—¿Qué hay con la reina de las jirafas? Me refiero a **Vou**. —

—Bueno, de ella no tengo nada que decir, pero recuerda que es un poco especial, su carácter es… —

—Ah si, recuerdo muy bien, y con su magia podría convertirse en un problema en caso de que algo no le calce en sus pezuñas. —

—Esperemos que nada de eso pase, Luna, esta será una reunión pacífica, la primera más importante de todo Equus. —

—Y los demás reinos ¿no aceptaron?. —

—Hubo complicaciones que les impiden poder asistir, tengo entendido. —

—Ya veo, bueno, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, imagino que Twilight y las elementos también se presentarán a la reunión.

—Indudablemente, hermana, después de todo esta fue su idea. —Mencionó Celestia, sonriendo a la vez que recordaba a su ex alumna.

Ante la mención de la princesa de la amistad la pequeña Cocolight alzó sus orejas con atención, como si de una antena interceptando una señal de tratase, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro angelical. La princesa de la noche observó este detalle.

—Veo que te emociona saber que Twilight vendrá de nuevo. —Comentó con tono pícaro, provocando un sonrojo y leve asentir tímido en la pequeña, Celestia compartió el gesto dulce de su hermana.

—Ellas me tratan muy bien… la princesa Twilight es muy bonita y buena con todos… la señorita Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie son geniales, cuando sea grande quiero ser tan cool como ellas. —Confesó la potrilla, terminando de ingerir sus alimentos.

—También escuché por ahí que Honestidad te consciente bastante con sus postres de manzana cada vez que viene, me pregunto si eso tiene algo que ver con tu repentina emoción… —Al ver como la pequeña de pelaje café cremoso abrió los ojos como platos, poniéndose toda su cara roja como tomate estalló en una carcajada jovial, siendo secundada por su hermana mayor, al ver como habían atrapado a la pequeña en su hazaña.

—Los postres de manzana de la señorita Applejack son muy deliciosos. —Murmuró Cocolight, sonriendo de forma apenada. —Me recuerdan mucho al platillo de mamá favorito que preparaba en invierno, realmente extraño su comida. —Confesó, conservando el semblando apenado, sin entender la pesadez de sus propias palabras, cosa que ambas hermanas reales si hicieron, y rápidamente se les borró el semblante alegre de su rostro. Recordando la catástrofe que había rodeado a la pequeña en el pasado.

—Esperemos que la señorita Applejack traiga esos postres de nuevo entonces. —Confesó Luna, sintiendo como un ligero nudo se formaba en su garganta, misma situación por la cual pasaba su hermana. La pequeña asintió, mirando sus cascos, como si estuviera pensando algo, siendo observaba con empatía y gran sentimiento por las hermanas reales.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Celestia abrió su boca para mencionar algo, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida inconscientemente por la pequeña.

—¿Ellos estarán bien?. —Preguntó con inocencia la potranca, provocando que las orejas de ambas princesas se alzaran rectas ante la pregunta.

—¿Quiénes?. —Preguntó Celestia.

—Mamá y papá. —Respondió la pequeña, alzando la mirada para enfocarla en los ojos violetas de la princesa del sol. —La princesa Cadance mencionó que ellos tenían que partir, habían recibido su llamado, así como todos los ponis lo hacían en algún momento de sus vidas. —Explicó lo mejor que pudo con su voz enternecedora.

Cada palabra que emitía con su aliento iba directamente como filo a los corazones de las princesas, recordándoles la cruda realidad de algunas cosas en la existencia, no todo podía ser armonía y paz en el universo, en la existencia, no siempre había momentos felices.

—Pero… esta pequeña, ha sufrido tanto a tan corta edad. —Pensó Celestia, mirando con algo de melancolía a la pequeña.

—¿Algún día podré volver a verlos?. —Preguntó la potrilla, observando con una mirada esperanzadora a la yegua del sol, dejando a la misma sin palabras, sin poder darle una respuesta.

—Así es Cocolight, todos recibimos nuestro llamado, en el cual podremos alcanzar aquellos que lo comenzaron antes que nosotros. —Aseguró Luna, manteniendo mejor la compostura que Celestia, se acercó a la pequeña y la tomó con sus cascos delanteros, abrazándola con estos junto a sus alas. —Algún día. —Aseguró, observó como dos lágrimas caían de los ojos de la yegua de pelaje blanco.

—¿Estarán bien sin mi?. —Preguntó de nuevo Cocolight, cerrándolo los ojos, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la princesa, respirando su aroma.

—Sí, todo estará bien. —Aseguró de nuevo Luna, dejando caer ella también un par de lágrimas.

Una nueva meta había nacido dentro de los pensamientos de las hermanas reales, no permitir que algo así sucediera de nuevo, nunca más.

 ******DBS &MLP******

—Saludos y sean todos bienvenidos a la primera reunión más importante de todo Equus. —Comenzó Celestia con un ligero uso de la voz real de Canterlot.

Los líderes de las diferentes especies mágicas se encontraban sentados en el gran salón del castillo de las hermanas, decorado con las diferentes banderas de cada reino.

A la derecha de la yegua del sol sobre la mesa de cristal redonda se encontraba **Vou** , una jirafa de pelaje ligeramente rosado con tonalidades café con manchones avellana alrededor de todo su cuerpo, con una línea que iba desde su mentón hasta la parte trasera de su cuerpo de pelaje blanco que recorría su pecho y estómago, la reina de gran altura se encontraba vestida con una pequeña armadura de plata que cubría sus casi inexistentes hombros, de la cual pendía una capa roja con bordes blancos, en sus cuernos descansaba una corona de oro con cinco picos, sobre los cuales había diamantes de diferentes colores. La Jirafa se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té que le fue ofrecida, con suma profesionalidad.

Seguida de ella se encontraba Thorax, el nuevo rey de los changelings, con quien era notable ver su incomodidad, pero lograba mantenerlo todo bajo control con una cara casi neutral.

Después de él se encontraban **Grover** y seguido de él **Nátura** , el rey de los griffons y la reina de las zebras se encontraban teniendo una charla un poco íntima a los oídos de los demás, pues parecía que trataban de hablar en voz baja, pero por lo que sus rostros podían apreciar, se trataba de un tema amistoso, quizás porque el Grover estaba bastante sorprendido con el hecho de poder conocer a la legendaria reina de las zebras, después de todo Equestria no era el único lugar al que llegaban las noticias de los demás reinos del mundo, mientras que **Vou** se veía bastante alegre y relajada para ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo de socializar con otras especies.

A la derecha de Celestia se encontraba su hermana Luna, Cadance, y seguida de ella Twilight, ambas alicornios saludando y compartiendo palabras con los demás líderes tanto como podían, tratando de ser los mas hospitalarias posibles, seguido de ellas se encontraba Ember, la reina dragona, quien parecía tener una charla interesante con la reina Novo, aunque esta última parecía algo tensa, paranoica de que algo malo pudiera suceder, era notable el esfuerzo de la dragona por calmar sus nervios con temas diversos, desde un contexto lejano parecía que todo marchaba bien, y por ultimo estaba el príncipe Rutherford, el Yak se encontraba comiendo sorpresivamente en silencio los alimentos que le habían sido ofrecidos, increíblemente felicitando a los que lo habían preparado, pero no sin antes remarcar que en Yakyakistan todo era mejor.

—Atención, queridos compañeros y viejos amigos. —Comenzó la yegua del sol, capturando la atención de todos los presentes. —Nos hemos reunido aquí con un propósito que nos beneficiará y mejorará la vida para todos nosotros. —Aseguró, hablando con suma tranquilidad, pero a la vez, expidiendo esa realeza que sabía bien adoptar. —Es un placer poder verlos aquí, realmente me alegra y me enorgullece poder formar parte de este plan que cambiará la vida como la conocemos, para un futuro mejor, para ello, dejaré que mi querida princesa Twilight Sparkle explique de qué se trata eso. —Miró a la alicornio púrpura, tomó asiento y señaló con un casco para que ella tomara la palabra, a lo que ella respondió casi de inmediato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Saludos, príncipes y princesas, reyes y reinas. —Comenzó Twilight. —Como muchos de ustedes ya lo saben, al ser la princesa de la amistad, he comenzado con un proyecto muy ambicioso instalando por primera vez la escuela de la amistad que se ubica en Ponyville, donde las creaturas de todos los reinos podrán asistir y aprender de la amistad juntos. —Afiló ligeramente la mirada, disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa. —Eso solo fue el primer paso, ahora la siguiente meta es aún más grande, el de llevar la magia de la amistad a todos los confines de Equus. —Exclamó, captando el interés de todas las especies presentes. —Es tiempo de dejar atrás todas aquellas posibles diferencias que hayamos tenido, olvidar viejos rencores, es hora de unificarnos todo, y cumplir nuestro mayor propósito como especímenes de este planeta, el de vivir en paz y completa armonía. —Finalizó su introducción, siendo sorprendida al ser recibida con aplausos por parte de todos en la mesa.

La discusión entre los líderes había comenzado.

 ******DBS &MLP******

Fuera del salón se encontraban todos los custodios, es decir, los guardianes de dichos líderes, lo mejor de lo mejor en su categoría, los mayores soldados de élite que podía ofrecer cada reino.

De parte de Thorax se encontraba su hermano mayor, el capitán supremo **Pharynx** , comandando un pequeño pelotón de 20 changelings firmemente alineados en cuatro filas de cinco, vestidos con armaduras elaboradas a base de rubí y platino, Pharynx vestía una gruesa armadura con espinas de acero a los lados, protegiendo muy bien sus costados, la armadura era de color morado quemado, con bordes dorados.

Por otra parte se encontraba el general **Seaspray** de la naval de la reina Novo, con un contingente de igual, 20 elementos, todos vestidos con armaduras.

Seguido de ellos se encontraba **Garble** , quien ya había madurado bastante en el pasado tiempo y había tenido su buena cantidad de batallas, algunas cicatrices sobre sus escamas podían demostrarlo, y con él se encontraba un pelotón de 20 dragones y dragonas, todos vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras.

Después se encontraba **Gilda** con su pequeño pelotón de 25 griffos, en posición de descanso, observando todo el panorama.

Luego se podía observar a la capitana **Artikel** , quien comandaba a 15 jirafas a su mando, con sus respectivos cuerpos de protección.

A un lado de estos permanecía **Zogas** , una zebra macho de fuerte complexión, con su pelotón de 20 zebras, quienes permanecían serios y atentos a todo lo que sucedía.

Alrededor de todos ellos se encontraba **Fizzle Pop** , la nueva capitana de las fuerzas de protección de Equestria, compartiendo una pequeña charla con **Shinning Armor,** el comandante de las fuerzas de protección del imperio de cristal. El castillo estaba sumamente rodeado por todos los especialistas en defensa de las diferentes razas, cubriendo el perímetro desde el agua, hasta el cielo de todos los ángulos posibles, el trabajo de coordinación y seguridad que habían logrado hacer la unicornio de cuerno roto y el príncipe del imperio de cristal marchó a la perfección.

—Primera vez que veo el lugar tan poblado por aquí. —Comentó Fizzle Pop, refiriéndose a la gran densidad de guardias a su alrededor.

—Era de esperar en un evento tan importante como este. —Comentó Shinning armor, relajando un poco su postura, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a su compañera. —Pero cambiando de tema ¿cómo te ha tratado el trabajo aquí?. —Preguntó, ganando la atención de la unicornio de color magenta oscuro.

—Bien… no ha sido para nada difícil disciplinar a los guardias de este lugar. —Comentó Fizzle, dedicándole una mirada honesta al semental, dibujando una casi inexistente sonrisa en sus labios. — No como esos brutos sin cerebro del rey tormenta, un verdadero dolor en los flancos. —Confesó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, recordando su turbio pasado. Shinning se percató de este detalle y fue rápido en colocar un casco sobre el hombro protegido de la yegua.

—Hey, eso ya quedó en el pasado, todo esta bien ¿de acuerdo?, todos cometemos errores en algún momento, Fizzle. —Confesó el capitán, provocando que la yegua frente a él se tranquilizara. —Me alegra que uses tu grandes habilidades de combate para proteger a nuestros ponis, es un orgullo tenerte de nuestro lado. —Aseguró, logrando dibujar un ligero rubor, casi imperceptible sobre las mejillas de la unicornio, quien asintió ligeramente con algo de timidez.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, capitán, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Aseguró, dibujando un semblante serio, a su vez que colocaba una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. —Aunque quizás nunca pueda ponerme al nivel del príncipe Vegeta, estoy segura que podré defender a todos. —Shinning soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

—Es imposible poder alcanzar al príncipe, Fizzlepop. —Aseguró el unicornio, apartándose de la yegua, para mirar a otro lado. —Ese ser simplemente va mas allá de nuestro entendimiento, somos muy afortunados. —Observó al resto de guardias de las otras especies, quienes conversaban levemente entre sí los unos con los otros. —Todos nosotros, el mundo entero, de tener a alguien tan absurdamente poderoso como él de nuestro lado.

 ******DBS &MLP******

—Así que, se trata de un… ¿saiyajin?. —Comentaba Vou, el tema de la conversación había convergido a los poderosos saiyajin.

—Es correcto, reina Vou, sus nombres son Vegeta, el príncipe, y Goku, su acompañante. —Respondió Twilight, observando que después de la explicación que había dado de la historia de los saiyajin en el planeta tenía muy inmersos a todos en sus palabras. —De no ser por ellos nadie en este mundo seguiría con vida, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera el planeta Equus existiría.

—Realmente es impresionante, todo lo que has contado es decir. —Comenzó Nátura, tomando otro trago de su té. —Has despertado mi interés por conocer a este poderoso guerrero, y por el hecho de que dices que sus poderes son los de un dios… me imagino que es alguien realmente fuerte. —Aseguró.

—Sí, como les comentaba, ellos lograron salvarlos del completo exterminio mundial. —Respondió Twilight. Todos los líderes se encontraban muy participativos, intrigados y muy interesados en conocer a dichos saiyajins, Tórax y Grover escuchaban atentos, pero no les sorprendía mucho la existencia de estos seres, ellos ya habían tenido sus experiencias propias en el pasado con ellos.

La charla del tema parecía seguirse extendiendo más.

De pronto todo se detuvo, comenzó como un pequeño temblor que podía verse reflejado en el líquido que aprisionaban las tasas de té, formando pequeños pulsos en forma de olas dentro de estas, hasta incrementar en un enorme temblor, Luna, Celestia y Twilight, al igual que el resto de líderes comenzaron a alarmarse intercambiando miradas de confusión y temor fugaces, la princesa del sol se colocó de pie, y al instante, las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando ver a los capitanes y comandantes de sus respectivas fuerzas armadas.

—¡¿Qué está suciediendo?! ¡Yak no comprender!. —Exclamó el príncipe Rutherford, sintiendo como las vibraciones debajo de él amenazaban con tumbarlo al suelo.

—¡¿Estamos bajo ataque?!. —Exclamó Novo, comenzando alterarse, Seaspring se puso de inmediato a su lado, tratando de cubrir de todos los ángulos con su lanza encantada.

—¡Luna! ¡¿Puedes sentir algo?!. —Preguntó Celestia, alzando las alas de su costado para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. La princesa de la noche cerró los ojos, concentrándose, sintiendo la energía de todos los seres vivos alrededor de ella, pero sin fruto alguno en poder sentir lo que estaba provocando ese gran temblor.

Las paredes del castillo comenzaron a rajarse, comenzando a caer escombro del techo donde se encontraban, los cristales de los ventanales estallaron, lazando trozos de vidrio a todo lado posible.

—¡No puedo sentir nada!. —Respondió Luna, poniéndose cada vez más en alerta, observó que la estructura donde se encontraban no resistiría mucho. —¡Debemos salir de aquí! ¡Este lugar está apunto de colapsar!. —Exclamó con la voz real de canterlot, siendo escuchada por todos. Quienes asintieron de inmediato.

Los dragones emprendieron su huida rápidamente por vuelo, evacuando rápidamente el lugar, los demás parecían estar muy nerviosos para siquiera poder hacer algo. Vou, la reina de las jirafas suspiró, tomando un poco de tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y se concentró, a la vez que su cuerpo se iluminaba de una densa energía color aurora.

—Dejenme el resto a mi. —Comentó.

Vou contaba con su propia técnica mágica para poder sentir la Psiquis de todos los que se encontraban cerca, su magia a base de poderes psíquicos se lo permitía fácilmente, implementando un poco de psicoquinesis utilizó una de sus muchas habilidades, la de la teletransportación, logró abrazar con su Psiquis a todos para después realizar el salto entre tiempo, materia y espacio, reapareciendo fuera del castillo con todos los que aún permanecían dentro del lugar, reapareciendo en un lugar despejado, apartado del castillo, mismo en el cual los dragones habían aterrizado, el temblor no parecía querer dejar de cesar.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?. —Exclamó Ember, comenzando a ponerse furiosa, humo comenzaba a salir de sus fosas nasales.

Entre los que habitaban el castillo en ese momento se encontraban las elementos de la armonía, quienes se encontraban pasando el tiempo con la pequeña Cocolight. Ellas, al igual que todas las demás creaturas cercanas se encontraban muy confundidos.

—Gracias, reina Vou, tus habilidades mágicas siguen estando tan impecables como la primera vez que nos conocimos. —Comentó Celestia, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

—No hay problema, Celestia. —Aseguró la Jirafa con el mismo gesto, para después transformarse en uno sumamente serio. —No podemos perder el tiempo, debemos encontrar al responsable o lo que sea que esté causando tanto alboroto.

—Secundo eso, mis súbditos no han logrado divisar nada. —Comentó Novo, poniéndose a un lado de ellas.

—¿Enviaremos a alguien a ver cual es el problema?. —Preguntó Thorax, mirando con confusión a todos sus alrededores.

—Yak estar listo para buscar culpable. —Aseguró Rutherford.

—Opino que debemos concentrar a nuestras tropas y organizarnos mejor. —Sugirió Grover, mirando en todas las direcciones en señales del origen de tanto escándalo. — Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, debemos estar preparados. —Los demás líderes asintieron.

—¿No es esto obra del ser que nos estabas platicando?. —Preguntó Nátura a Twilight, quien negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

—No, como ya lo había mencionado, el príncipe está fuera del planeta y si mis cálculos son buenos, aún falta un día entero para que regrese. —Aseguró, siendo apoyada por un asentir por parte de Luna, Cadance y Celestia.

—Debemos movilizarnos, estamos en un punto muy vulnerable. —Aseguró Pharynx, despegando vuelo junto a los pegasos, Griffos, hipogrifos y demás creaturas voladoras. —Hay que coordinar un perímetro.

—Te apoyaré con eso. —Intervino Garble, dibujando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. —Mis dragones y yo podremos hacerlo rápido.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse, todas las creaturas se detuvieron a observar lo que sucedía, el temblor cesó repentinamente, el problema pareció haberse trasladado al cielo, una de las nubes comenzó a tomar forma de espiral, descendiendo al suelo donde se encontraban todos, una potente descarga eléctrica los cegó momentáneamente, abrieron rápido los ojos, para encontrarse con un ser bípedo que flotaba frente a ellos, uno que portaba una vestimenta en escala de grises, sujetadas a su cintura con una banda roja.

Las princesas de Equestria y el reino de cristal abrieron los ojos enormemente, reconociendo rápidamente al ser que se encontraba frente a ellas, una sonrisa se comenzó a formar rápidamente en el rostro de Celestia y Twilight, Cadance parecía querer compartir el mismo gesto, pero Luna estaba algo extrañada, mientras que un sentimiento de peligro iba en aumento dentro de ella, los demás líderes observaban contemplativos. Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos lados.

—¿Eres tú Goku?. —Preguntó con esperanza la yegua del sol, observando al ser bípedo frente a ella, los demás escucharon con atención el nombre y rápidamente abrieron los ojos, entendiendo de quién se trataba.

El ser de cabellera alborotada frente a ellas permanecía mirándolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un rostro serio.

—Interesante… —Comentó el guerrero, terminando de descender hasta el piso.

—¿Eh?. —Exclamó Twilight, sin entender la respuesta, de pronto, al igual que Luna, algo comenzó a parecerle mal con el saiyajin frente a ella, se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba la última vez.

—Contéstame, creatura. —Ordenó el kaioshin, afilando por completo su rostro, provocándole una amarga sensación a la yegua del sol en el pecho, Luna se puso de inmediato en alerta, al igual que muchos de las otras creaturas detrás de ella, algo simplemente no estaba bien. —¿Cómo es que conoces a Son Goku?. —Preguntó, irradiando una profunda maldad desde su ser.

—¿De qué hablas Goku?. —Preguntó Celestia confundida. —Nos hemos conocido por bastante tiempo. —Aseguró, con creciente duda, al igual que los demás, algo comenzaba a parecerle muy mal de este ser bípedo frente a ella.

—Tonta mortal… se ve que no entiendes nada. —Comentó con malicia el saiyajin frente a ella, soltando una carcajada que iba creciendo, volviéndose cada vez mas maniática.

—¿Quién eres?. —Preguntó Luna, deduciendo que este no era el saiyajin que ellas conocían. — Puedo notar que tú no eres Goku, mis sospechas han sido confirmadas. El maniático kaioshin dejó de reír, observando con odio a la princesa de la noche.

—Yo soy Goku Black, un dios que no perdona error alguno en la creación, estúpida mortal. —Respondió el saiyajin, alzando las manos de sus costados en señal de propia alabanza. —He venido para exterminarlos a todos, para liberar a este hermoso planeta de la suciedad mortal que lo ha perpetrado pisando su existencia con sus asquerosas presencias desde su existencia. —Dejó caer los brazos de sus costados, observando como todos se ponían inmediatamente en defensa, y observando el rostro confundido y lleno de dolor de la equina de pelaje blanco. —Descuiden y no teman, formarán parte de algo muy hermoso, sus cenizas darán fruto a un nuevo resurgir, algo perfecto para este mundo. —Soltó otra risa maniática.

La pequeña potrilla se escondió en los cascos de Rarity, comenzando asustarse por todo lo que estaba escuchando de esa extraña creatura.

—Qué disparates dices, simio lampiño. —Rugió con molestia Ember. —Será mejor que te tranquilices si no quieres que te demos una paliza.

—La presa quiere jugar. —Comentó el saiyajin malvado, sonriendo con profunda maldad, un aura de ki explotó a su alrededor, lanzando una poderosa onda de choque, las princesas equestres fueron rápidas, colocando una potente barrera de magia en todo el perímetro, deteniendo la abrumadora onda de aire que venía a chocar directo con ellos.

—Esto es malo. —Comentó Luna, observando como los demás líderes se ponían tensos. —Atención camaradas, este no es el saiyajin de el que les hablamos, y como podrán notar, su magia no puede tomarse a la ligera, deben estar preparados, pensando que pelearán no para derrotar al enemigo, sino para sobrevivir a la muerte, esto no es un juego, estén alerta. —Exclamó con precaución, siendo escuchada por todos los presentes, quienes asintieron de inmediato.

—Tengo miedo… —Murmuró Cocolight en el abrazo de la unicornio de pelaje blanco.

—Rarity, aléjate lo mas que puedas de este lugar con esa potrilla, o será atrapada en el fuego cruzado, es muy peligroso que esté aquí tan cerca. —Ordenó Twilight apareciendo frente a ella, observó al resto de sus amigas, quienes la miraban casi de forma horrorizada. —Chicas, tenemos que estar listas, concentre su poder arcoíris, necesitaremos eso y toda la suerte del mundo de nuestro lado si queremos sobrevivir a esto. —Exclamó.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**. La explosión las distrajo de momento, todas voltearon a ver en dirección al saiyajin, observando como todos se habían lanzado al ataque contra él, en un intento por detenerlo.

—¡Vamos!. —Exclamó con desesperación la alicornio púrpura, sacando del trance a Rarity, quien asintió, tomó a la pequeña y la colocó en su lomo, para salir corriendo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

—Tenías razón, Twilight. —Los ojos de Pinkie pie comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mirando como la destrucción había comenzado, la princesa de la amistad la miró con temor y confusión. — Fue el señor Goku esta vez… —

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos detenerlo el mayor tiempo que se pueda, hasta que llegue el príncipe Vegeta. —Exclamó Rainbow Dash, rodeándose del poder arcoíris y lanzándole al ataque.

En el frente de la batalla, Luna, Celestia y Novo asistían a los que atacaban al saiyajin, protegiéndolos lo mejor que podían de los poderosos ataques del guerrero bípedo.

Black observaba todos los movimientos detenidamente, la patada de un pegaso por la altura de la derecha, una flecha del arco del griffo por lo bajo de la izquierda, un disparo de magia por el frente, una bola de fuego por la espalda, una roca gigante levitando por arriba, proveniente de la telekinesis de una jirafa, una embestida por otro costado de parte de un Yak, podía observarlo todo, sonrió con arrogancia, tomó el cuerpo del pegaso para hacerlo recibir el flechazo, logrando que se le enterrara en una pata trasera, lo lanzó a la lejanía con una patada, tomó el cuerpo del yak y lanzó a la bola de fuego que venía en su camino, haciendo que este recibiera todo el impacto, logró atrapar la roca y se la devolvió a la jirafa, impactándola con ella, escuchando el sonido grotesco de huesos rompiéndose.

Uno por uno, el saiyajin contra restaba todos los ataques que venían en su camino, y los devolvió con gran letalidad. Las zebras tomaron varias de sus pociones y las repartieron a las demás creaturas, magnificando su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia en grandes cantidades, pero poco servía para hacerle frente al saiyajin, quien los aniquilaba rápidamente, sin perder la sonrisa despiadada de su rostro. Los reyes y reinas, así como los príncipes y las princesas tomaron los elixir aumentantes, preparándose para la batalla.

—Es increíble Celestia, tenías razón. —Analizó Grover, observando como los mejores soldados de todas las especies caían rápidamente ante el saiyajin maligno. —Lo atacan de todos los posibles ángulos, y aun no le han hecho ni cosquillas.

—Lamentable esta situación, pero todos tenemos devoción. —Exclamó Nátura, irguiéndose sobre sus pezuñas. —Será mejor intervenir, si no queremos ver a todos morir. —Luna asintió, al igual que el resto de los líderes.

—Si no combatimos todos ellos morirán en vano. —Exclamó la princesa del amor.

Todos fueron rápidos en ordenar a sus soldados que se detuvieran, más refuerzos Equestres venían en camino, pero el caso sería el mismo, era hora de que los más poderosos se enfrentaran, si ellos no podían, nadie mas lo haría.

—Estaba disfrutando despachar a la basura, qué molestos son. —Exclamó el guerrero de cabellera alborotada, frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno, por fin decidieron dar la cara, el resultado será el mismo, pero bueno, complaceré su deseo de muerte primero. —Comentó, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

—Atiendan a los heridos y retírenlos a un lugar más seguro. —Exclamó Novo con autoridad. —Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

—Celestia, dame tu magia y apártate del campo de batalla. —Ordenó Luna, mirando también a Cadance y los elementos. —Ustedes también.

—Pero hermana, no te dejaré… —

—Silencio Celestia, ustedes son mucho más débiles que yo, no quiero que mueran en algo tan ruin como esto, no tienen oportunidad. —Explicó la alicornio de la noche. —Andando, se acaba el tiempo.

—Muy bien princesa Luna. —Respondió Fluttershy, entregándole su poder arcoíris.

—Ten cuidado, Luna. —Pidieron con preocupación Twilight y Cadance, entregando la mayoría de su magia.

El resto de las mane 6 le cedieron su poder a la princesa de la noche y se apartaron rápidamente del lugar, seguido del resto de creaturas, dejando solo a la realeza frente al saiyajin maligno.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Lulu. —Se despidió Celestia de su hermana, abrazándola, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

—Ahora vete. —Ordenó la alicornio de pelaje azul marino.

—Mortales estúpidos, cuando termine con ustedes acabaré con toda la vida inteligente de este mundo. —Aseguró Black, rodeándose de una densa aura de ki negro con destellos morados.

—Silencio malnacido, comencemos a pelear. —Exclamó Grover.

Thorax frunció el ceño, convirtiéndose en una perfecta imagen del saiyajin maligno, trayéndole una ligera sorpresa a este.

—He memorizado tu estilo de defensa a la perfección, y deducido tu posible forma de ataque. —Explicó, adoptando la misma pose del saiyajin kaioshin.

—Como seres inferiores, siempre tratando de imitar a los dioses. —Masculló con odio Black. —Pero jamás podrán imitar el poder de uno.

Los líderes intercambiaron miradas, asintiendo los unos con los otros. Luna fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, disparándole una potente cantidad de energía al guerrero, quien lo esquivó con gran facilidad. Rutherford clavó sus patas delanteras en el suelo todas las venas de su cuerpo se remarcaron enormemente, con un rugido endemoniado partió el suelo en dos, alzando una bestial proporción del suelo a la altura, el saiyajin perdió el equilibro por un segundo, al ver como todo el suelo debajo de el se movía a gran velocidad. Thorax aprovechó el descuido y se lanzó al ataque, con puños y patadas que el saiyajin lograba esquivar y contrarrestar, el changeling comenzaba agitarse enormemente, sus ataques era inefectivos, y apenas él podía esquivar los que venían en su contra.

—¡Largo asqueroso mortal!. —Exclamó el kaioshin en cuerpo de saiyajin, disparándole una onda de choque al changeling, mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse en el suelo con una gran explosión.

Vou vino enseguida, utilizando su poder psíquico para detener en su lugar al ser bípedo, concentrando todo su poder en él, Black podía sentir como sus interiores comenzaban aplastarse poco a poco, sonrió con arrogancia, liberando su poder, destruyendo por completo el ataque de la jirafa, quien salió volando hasta estrellarse en el piso, totalmente mareada por el shock tan fuerte que había recibido su Psiquis.

Grover apareció por detrás del saiyajin, tomándolo con sus garras, girando sobre su eje y lanzándolo con gran velocidad al piso.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?. —Preguntó Black, sonriendo sin poder deternerse, el rey de los Griffos solamente sonrió. Black sintió una enorme presión en su espalda, miró por encima de su nombro para encontrarse cara a cara con una gigantesca piedra que venía hacia él a gran velocidad por parte del Yak.

Logró salvarse usando la transmisión instantánea, reapareció a otro lado en el aire, donde Luna lo esperaba con una enorme concentración de magia en su cuerno.

—Recibe esto, villano. —Exclamó la princesa, disparando la enorme cantidad de energía.

—Maldita sea. —Exclamó Black, cubriéndose con los brazos.

 **¡BOOOM!**. Una enorme explosión tiñó el cielo de rojo, Novo apareció desde las nubes en el cielo, rayando el espacio y el aire, yendo de picada contra el saiyajin, logró impactarle una embestida con sus extremidades delanteras, provocando que el ser bípedo escupiera un poco de saliva, para después salir disparado de picada al suelo, colisionando con este en una gran explosión que amenazó con partirlo el dos. Ember tomó su turno, dando un gran salto en el aire, respirando profundamente, y dejando llover el infierno sobre el villano a través de sus pulmones , una densa lluvia de fuego atacó con calor a todos los alrededores, Las princesas y Vou colocaron una barrera mágica alrededor de todos para cubrirse la inmensa radiación.

—¡Aún no se ha acabo, ataquen con todo!. —Exclamó Luna, cargando de nuevo toda la magia que le quedaba en un potente hechizo que comenzaba a desgarrar el espacio tiempo.

Ember asintió, concentrando toda su magia en una última ráfaga infernal, Grover tomó a Rutherford y voló hasta las alturas, donde lo dejó caer brindándole un mayor impulso contra el guerrero, superando las 20 toneladas de fuerza en el proceso, Vou se aseguró de que el saiyajin no se escapara, inmovilizándolo con su telekinesis. Nátura tomó su mejor poción de velocidad, esperando su turno.

El cuerpo del Yak colisionó con el del saiyajin, creando una explosión de proporciones bíblicas, una densa nube de polvo se alzó hasta las alturas, Nátura corrió tan rápido como pudo y tomó al Yak consigo, apartándolo rápidamente del lugar.

—¡Ahora!. —Exclamó la zebra.

Luna disparó su masa de energía mágica contra el blanco, Ember hizo lo mismo con su enorme bola de fuego, Novo logró incrementarla al menos diez veces más con los poderosos aleteos de sus alas. Black abrió los ojos, recuperándose lentamente de los impactos, para encontrarse cara a cara con la magia y el fuego.

—Estos mortales… —Alcanzó a cubrirse con ambos brazos.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**. La explosión azotó por completo todo el lugar, Las princesas Equestres junto a Luna lograron poner una barrera de magia que cubriera a todos de la poderosa onda de choque.

La energía se terminó, dejando en su lugar algunas suaves corrientes de aire en el ambiente.

—¿Lo logramos?. —Preguntó Novo con incertidumbre.

—No, ni cerca de eso. —Contestó Luna con seguridad.

Una onda de choque eliminó todo el polvo que había en el aire por completo, del enorme hueco que había en el suelo salió el saiyajin, alzándose al cielo tranquilamente, siendo rodeado por su aura de ki negro con morado, este se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mirando a las creaturas con un gesto arrogante.

—Nada mal, pero no suficiente. —Comentó el kaioshin maligno.

—Tssk, maldita sea. —Masculló Grover.

—Yak jamás haber conocido creatura tan resistente. —Comentó Rutherford, jadeando ligeramente.

—¿Cómo se supone que derrotaremos a este monstruo? ¡no le hemos hecho nada!. —Exclamó con frustración Novo, sintiendo el sobre esfuerzo sobre sus músculos fatigados.

—Ya no me quedan pociones mágicas, y mi mana no está armónico, por lo cual no podré usar los elementos de la naturaleza para combatir. —Explicó Nátura, mirando con frustración al ser bípedo que levitaba frente a ellos.

—Aún puedo rostizar a ese fenómeno. —Exclamó con confianza Ember, pero era notoria su fatiga.

—Tómatelo con calma Ember, este ser es horriblemente poderoso. —Comentó Thorax, limpiando un rastro de sangre que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, los impactos de ese ser eran finamente letales.

—Ya casi he agotado toda mi magia. —Comentó Luna, sintiendo como se le acalambraban las patas. —Me temo que no podremos continuar por mucho tiempo.

Los líderes miraban con impotencia al malvado kaioshin.

—Deja de jugar con ellos y acábalos de una vez. —Escucharon una voz retumbar en el cielo.

Black dejó caer los brazos cruzados, cambiando su semblante a uno ligeramente impresionado. Todos observaron como un segundo ser bípedo apareció al lado de su enemigo.

—¿Un kaioshin? —Se preguntaron las princesas Equestres con confusión, observando al dios de piel verde ponerse al lado del saiyajin.

—No me dejas divertirme. —Masculló con molestia Black, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a su contraparte.

—No vinimos a jugar imbécil, tenemos una misión, recuerda eso. —Regañó el Kaioshin.

—Está bien, además estos mortales no sirvieron siquiera un poco para fortalecer este cuerpo. —Observó el saiyajin de ropa negra, mirando sus manos con detenimiento.

Ambos seres bípedos ascendieron a las alturas.

—La hora de jugar se acabó. —Exclamó con fuerza, siendo escuchado por todos. Juntó sus manos en una pose erguida, una esfera de poder color morado comenzó aparecer en su mano.

Los ojos de las princesas equestres se dilataron a más no poder, mientras el sudor comenzaba a correr por sus rostros, los demás líderes se percataron de esto y un mal presentimiento se comenzó apoderar de ellos.

—Oh no… —Murmuró Cadance.

—¡Rápido! ¡tenemos que acercarnos todos!. —Exclamó Celestia, el nerviosismo apoderándose de ella.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?. —Preguntó Novo alterada.

—Va a lanzar un kame hame ha. —Respondió Twilight, comenzando a temblar enormemente, sabía perfectamente la capacidad destructiva de ese ataque, pudiendo cristalizar el planeta entero con solo uno de ellos.

—¡Preparense! ¡pues he decidido ser muy piadoso con sus muertes! ¡mortales!. —Exclamó con ira latente el Kaioshin en cuerpo de saiyajin, mientras la esfera de poder crecía a grandes tamaños entre sus manos.

 ******DBS &MLP******

—¡Maldición!. —Exclamó Vegeta, apretando los dientes con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraban inyectados en sangre y un temblor recorría su cuerpo.

La nave aún marcada un día de recorrido para el año luz de distancia que aún había entre el planeta y su posición, no podía seguir esperando, los equinos corrían un grave peligro, concentró su energía, inspeccionando los rastros de Black y Zamazu en el espacio, aún recordaba perfectamente sus esencias desde la última vez, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al localizarlos en el planeta Equus, sus pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer a mil por hora.

Suspiró pesadamente, relajando sus hombros, adquiriendo el estado de super saiyajin blue en el proceso, comenzó a meditar las posibilidades, utilizaría todo su poder para llegar a máxima velocidad al planeta, infirió que podría superar la velocidad de Whis siempre y cuando pusiera una barrera protectora alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba decido.

La explosión no se pudo escuchar en el espacio, un feroz rayo azul se desplazada por el espacio, iluminando por completo planetas, incluso opacando luz de los soles que lograba transcurrir, la velocidad era tan superior a luz que la materia del saiyajin cargado con su propia fuerza de velocidad comenzaba a doblar el tiempo y el espacio, simulando la fuerza de un agujero negro y la mecánica de un agujero de gusano, el saiyajin apretó las encías, sentía como el oxígeno abandonaba su cuerpo, llevó su poder mas allá de los límites, accediendo a la transformación del super saiyajin blue evolution, magnificando su fuerza de movimiento cientos de veces más, el guerrero solo podía observar un túnel blanco sin inicio y sin fin, podía observar que todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, sin embargo él se desplazada a través del doblamiento del espacio y el tiempo, teniendo más ventaja en su trayectoria. Sin embargo, el oxígeno estaba por terminarse, cada vez sentía mas cerca la presencia de Black y Zamasu, pasaron segundos, pero fuera de su túnel de velocidad ya habían pasado varias horas.

El saiyajin sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, el oxígeno se le había terminado, con un último empuje logró arribar al planeta, sin embargo había vuelto a su estado base, su cabellera se había vuelto negra, comenzó a descender como un cometa dentro de la atmósfera del planeta, girando con una inercia endemoniada, cerró los ojos, entrando en un profundo desmayo.

—¡Preparense! ¡pues he decidido ser muy piadoso con sus muertes! ¡mortales!. —Exclamó Black, a punto de lanzar su ataque de larga distancia al suelo, esperando eliminar toda la vida del planeta con dicho ataque.

—Se acabó. —Murmuró Luna con desdicha, mirando a las demás princesas equestres, los demás líderes intercambiaron miradas con ellas, y supieron que todo había acabo.

Un repentido haz de fuego entró en la atmósfera, descendiendo entre las nubes, lo cual captó la atención de todos los habitantes. Los ojos de las princesas equestres se iluminaron, un nuevo brillo de esperanza comenzó a bailar en ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios sucede?. —Exclamó Ember con débil frustración.

—Puedo sentir una gran energía en ese punto, se acerca a nosotros. —Comentó Vou.

—Es él… —Comentó Celestia, mientras dos lágrimas de alivio desbordaban de sus ojos, mismo caso que con Twilight y Cadence.

—Uuff, siempre dándonos esos sustos, príncipe. —Comentó Applejack, sintiéndose aliviada porque el poderoso guerrero había arribado.

—¿Qué es eso?. —Preguntó Pharynx, mirando con interés el punto que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos.

—Se trata del príncipe Vegeta, por fin ha llegado. —Comentó con alivio Shinning Armor, quitándose el sudor que recidía en su frente.

—Qué demonios… —Murmuró Artikel, compartiendo el mismo gesto de confusión de Gilda.

—¿Huh?... así que, estaban esperando a alguien. —Comentó Black, observando como el cometa de fuego colisionaba cerca de donde se encontraban con una gran explosión. —Estoy intrigado.

—Eso no importa, todos morirán de la misma forma. —Esbozó Zamasu, apoyando las manos por detrás de su cadera.

Luna voló rápidamente a la dirección de la explosión, encontrándose con un enorme cráter, y en el fondo pudo divisar el cuerpo del saiyajin vestido con armadura, aún inconsciente, descendió rápido hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¡Príncipe!. —Exclamó, colocando su cuerno contra la frente del saiyajin, iluminándolo con una estela de magia azul en un intento de hechizo por despertarlo, el cual pareció funcionar rápidamente, pues el guerrero abrió los ojos y de un hábil salto se puso de pie.

—Luna, dónde se encuentran. —Exclamó con prontitud, observando todos sus alrededores.

—¿Sabía de la llegada de esos seres?. —Preguntó Luna, realmente sorprendida.

—No hay tiempo para eso, los encontré. —Comentó el saiyajin, volando a toda velocidad a la dirección del par de tiránicos kaioshines.

Al llegar, tanto Black como Zamazu intercambiaron enormes miradas de sorpresa, el saiyajin de armadura descendió hasta quedar cerca de las especies de Equus. Todos habían posicionado su mirada en él, curiosos de su apariencia.

—¡Príncipe!. —Exclamó Cadance, volando hasta su lado, dándole un rápido abrazo.

—Al parecer llegué a tiempo. —Murmuró el saiyajin, observando todo el caos que había transcurrido y algunos cuerpos inertes de diferentes especies regados por todo el lugar.

—Así que realmente se trataba de ti Vegeta. —Comentó casualmente Black, esbozando una sonrisa maligna. —Mortal asqueroso, ¿no te bastó con darnos problemas en la línea de Trunks? —Preguntó, soltando una carcajada seca.

El saiyajin de cabellera erizada los miró detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, apartó a Cadance de él y le hizo una seña para que se alejara lo más posible, sin quitar la vista de ambos kaioshin.

—¿Nunca descansar de exterminar planetas enteros sabandijas?. —Preguntó Vegeta, tensando sus músculos.

—El deber de un dios nunca termina, Vegeta. —Contestó Zamasu, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa. —Pero fuera de eso, has despertado mi curiosidad ¿Cómo es que existes en esta realidad?. —Preguntó. —Estoy seguro de que en este lugar ni siquiera habías nacido cuando exterminé a toda tu raza. —Ante las palabras del Kaioshin los ponis detrás de él abrieron la boca sorprendidos, al igual que el resto de especies, enterándose de la gran tragedia.

—Mi lugar en este mundo no tiene relevancia para ti, insecto. —Respondió el saiyajin de cabellera erizada, sonriendo de forma arrogante. —Veo que huiste de nuestro mundo ¿El Kakaroto y el yo de ese tiempo los asustaron y decidieron escapar a un universo más vulnerable basuras?. —Preguntó, provocando una profunda carcajada maniática por parte del saiyajin maligno.

—Al contrario, Vegeta. —Comentó Black. —Su exterminio fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba, ni tú, ni Goku o Trunks pudieron hacer nada, los asesiné a todos con mi poder. — Respondió, mostrando los caninos en su sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Ya habías obtenido tu deseo en aquella realidad. —Exclamó Vegeta, afilando totalmente la mirada.

—Como te dije, el trabajo de un dios nunca termina, nuestros planes van mas allá del multiverso. —Replicó Zamasu tomando una pose de batalla, iluminando su brazo izquierdo en un aura de ki morado que tomó forma de pasada. —Basta de charlas mortal, moriste en aquél lugar, y el resultado será el mismo aquí. —Confesó. Black también tomó su pose de batalla.

El saiyajin de armadura sonrió, tomando su respectiva pose de batalla, a la vez que exhalaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones, todos los habitantes de Equus observaron como el guerrero era envuelto por una llama de color rojo sangre, para después explotar, dejándolo ver de una forma totalmente diferente, de cabellera y ojos rojo sangre, complexión mas joven y delgada, y una poderosa aura de ki color fuego bailando a su alrededor con elegancia.

—Siento una presión endemoniada viniendo de él, me cuesta trabajo respirar. —Pensó Grover a la par de Nátura.

—Es la transformación del super saiyajin dios… —Pensaron las hermanas reales, mientras que Cadance y Twilight, quienes jamás habían visto esta etapa estaban totalmente cautivadas por la escena, de igual forma, sintiendo como la enorme presión que emitía el cuerpo del saiyajin era endemoniada. Los elementos y demás especies del planeta miraban y sentían con asombro el poder, les calaba en los huesos.

—Simio estúpido, con este cuerpo he alcanzado un nivel incluso superior a ese. —Exclamó con arrogancia Black Goku, transformándose en super saiyajin Rose, emitiendo la misma presión de poder que el príncipe de los saiyajin. —Acabaré fácilmente contigo. —Aseguró, lanzándose al ataque.

El saiyajin de sangre real cerró los ojos, concentrándose, esquivando justo a tiempo un puñetazo derecho de Black, dejándolo con una gran apertura ataques, rápidamente se transformó en super saiyajin Blue, asestándole un Derechazo bestial en el estómago en contrataque, para después rápidamente revertirse al estado de super saiyajin dios. Los ojos de Black se abrieron como platos, escupiendo una enorme cantidad de sangre, para después salir disparado contra una montaña en la lejanía. Zamasu observó el intercambio con ojos enormes, no entendiendo muy bien lo que había pasado, el saiyajin de cabellera lo tomó por sorpresa apareciendo frente a él.

—Espero que aquí también seas inmortal, insecto. —Mencionó Vegeta. Asestándole un poderoso derechazo en la cabeza, con tal magnitud que se la arrancó de golpe, mandándola a volar en la lejanía.

El cuerpo sin cabeza de zamasu cayó rápidamente al suelo, inerte, rodeándose de un creciente charco de sangre. El príncipe no perdió tiempo y le lanzó una ráfaga de energía, desintegrándolo por completo.

Los equestres y el resto de especies del mundo miranda abismados todo lo que había sucedido, en un solo parpadeo ya había acabo con uno de ellos con suma facilidad.

Vegeta sabía que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar.


End file.
